Fathers
by ILU Greg
Summary: A little boy turns Gibbs' world upside down. R&R please. Rated T for language and other things.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Language and abuse of a child.

AN: A new story I'm working on. I really hope you'll like it. Have fun. ILU Greg.

Chp.1

"_No! Dad! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. Please don't hurt me, dad!" The young boy cried._

"_I told you not to call me that, you little bastard! You're not my son! You're a worthless bastard! You're nothing!" The man replied and then slapped his 9-year old son across the face._

"_Dad, please stop! I promise I'll be good! Please stop it!" Another slap across his face cut the boy off._

"_I told you how to address me correctly! And I told you you're not my son! I fucked that slut to get a son! A son which'd grow up to a great man! But see what came out of all this shit! A whimp! A bastard! I should kill you just like I killed that bitch!" This time he hit the boy with his fist. The boy flew to the ground. Blood was running down his face. He had a split lip, a cut to the eyebrow and bruises covered his face, arms and most of his body._

_As his father came towards him again, the boy scrambled to his feet and ran down the stairs. He ran out of the door and away from the mansion without looking back._

_He was thankful he stuffed some money into his pockets before the huge fight started. The boy went to a ticket store and bought a bus ticket to D.C. Nobody asked what he wanted there and nobody cared enough to ask where the boy's parents were._

_After the five hour drive from Long Island the boy finally was in D.C. He hadn't planed to go to D.C. but he always wanted to see the White House, the Capital Building and the Washington Monument._

_He was hungry so he walked down the streets. He walked and walked which seemed like hours. It was dark now but the boy wasn't that scared. At first he turned around at every little sound, but now he was kinda used to the sounds. His face and body hurt like hell. A grumble came from his stomache. When was the last time he'd eaten?_

_The boy went into an alley. A few trash cans stood around. Normally he'd never even think about touching a dumpster to get food, but now he wasn't sure. He heard voices. They weren't talking to him, so he didn't pay attention. He went to one of the containers and searched for food. He didn't care about the noises he made._

_There was not much to find in those containers. He'd given about everything right now, just to get a pizza..._

"_Hey! You okay?" A voice came from right behind him. The boy jumped and turned around only to find a man with piercing blue eyes and slightly grey hair standing right in front of him. The man frowned at the sight he was greeted with. "You okay, boy? What's your name?"_

_The boy backed away. He was pinned between the man and the container. The only way out would've been running down the alley towards the street. The way he'd come from. He had to get away. With that thought the boy took off. The man was hot on his heels._

"_Hey! Hold on!" The words were barely spoken and short after that the man caught the boy with an arm around the waist. The boy struggled and screamed._

"_Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me. I'll be good. Please don't hurt me!"_

"_Shh... calm down." The man soothed. "Everything's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm with NCIS. I'm a federal agent. A navy cop you might call it. I'm not going to hurt you." After the man had spoken these words the boy sagged against him and began to sob uncontrollably. "Shh... it's okay. Everything's okay. What's your name, my boy?"_

_The boy sniffed. "Tony." He answered, his voice shaking as much as his whole body._

"_Tony?" The boy nodded. "Okay, Tony. My name's Jethro Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs if you'd like. My co-workers call me that." He said. "Tony?"_

"_Yeah?" Came the muffled reply._

"_If I let go, do you promise not to run?" Gibbs asked._

_Tony nodded. "Yes, sir."_

_Gibbs slowly let go of Tony. "And don't 'sir' me, okay? Just Gibbs. I work for a living." Tony nodded. "What happened to you, Tony?" The boy's head went down to his chest. "Hey!" Gibbs softly called and lifted the head 'till he looked into green eyes. "What happened to you?"_

"_You promise not to send me away?" Tony asked._

"_I promise to do everything to keep you safe." Gibbs replied and saw the trust building in the boy's eyes._

"_My father hit me... again. He always hits me since mom is dead. He killed her! You got to charge him! He killed my mom!" He cried desperately._

"_Shh..." Gibbs soothed and laid his hands on Tony's shoulders. "How do you know he killed your mom?"_

"_He told me! He said I'm a worthless bastard. I'm a nothing. And he says he should just kill me like he killed my mom!" Tears were streaming down his face._

_Gibbs heart broke. How could anyone do that to a kid. He pulled Tony close and the boy fell against him. Tony was crying hard and the tears were soaking Gibbs' shirt. But the ex-marine could care less. "It's going to be okay, Tony. It's going to be okay." Gibbs stroked Tony's back and he could feel how hard Tony was trembling. "Hey partner?"_

"_Yeah?" Came the whispered reply._

"_How'd you feel about a doctor?" Gibbs' felt Tony stiffen. "He's a friend of mine. I've known him for a long time now. Tony, I want to make sure you're okay." There was no reply. "Come on. Trust me partner. I'd do nothing to hurt you. I promised you, remember?"_

"_Okay..."_

"_Good, boy." Gibbs said and slowly pulled away. "You're okay to walk by yourself?" Tony nodded. "Okay, let's go." He said and began walking. He felt the boy's presence and not long after that he felt Tony's hand taking his. Together they walked back to the crime scene Gibbs had come from, just before he'd heard the noises._

"_Ducky!" Gibbs called out._

"_Yes?" Ducky turned from the back of his NCIS truck towards Gibbs' voice. "Oh my..." He exclaimed._

"_Ducky, that's Tony. Tony, that's my friend Doctor Mallard." Gibbs intodruced._

_Tony had a death grip on Gibbs' jacket. His other hand was clasped in Gibbs' hand. Slowly he withdraw his hand from Gibbs' jacket and met Ducky's outstretched one. "Pleased to meet you, Doctor Mallard." Tony said._

"_Such a polite little guy. I'm also pleased to meet you, Tony, but please call me Ducky. Everyone does." _

_Tony pulled his hand back and grabbed Gibbs' jacket again. Gibbs looked down at the boy and smiled. Then he looked back up to his friend. "Ducky, could you take a look at him? I want to know if he really is okay."_

"_Of course, Jethro. Would you please come and sit down here, Tony?" He motioned his hand towards the van._

_Tony looked at Gibbs. "Come on, Tony." He lifted the boy and sat him down in the van. "Ducky I'll just go check with the LEO's. You'll be okay?"_

"_Of course, Jethro." Ducky answered._

"_Good. Be right back." Gibbs started to walk away as he felt two hands grab his arm._

"_Don't go! Don't leave me alone!"_

_Gibbs turned around and kneeled in front of the boy. "I'm not leaving you alone, Tony. Partners don't do that. I'll be right back. You'll be good for Ducky, okay?" The boy thought for a moment and then gave Gibbs a little nod. "Be rigth back." Gibbs stood back up and tapped Tony under the chin before walking away._

"_Okay, let's take a closer look at you, my dear boy." Ducky said and began his examination. Tony winced when the ME touched one or two sore spots. "Aha ahu... No broken bones, that's good."_

"_How is he, Duck?" Gibbs walked over to them and patted Tony's head softly before sitting down next to the boy._

"_It's not that bad, Jethro. A few bruises and cuts, but nothing too serious. He's going to be okay." The ME answered._

"_Thanks, Duck. I'm taking him home with me. Come on, partner." Gibbs started to walk away but stopped and turned around when he didn't feel Tony behind him. Gibbs looked him. "Hey! Tony!" He called out to get the young boy's attention. Nothing. Tony didn't react and Gibbs made his way over to him. "Tony."_

_He nudged the boy's shoulder and Tony flinched. "You coming, boy?" He asked the frightened child and held out his hand for Tony to take it. The boy took it withouth hesitation and Gibbs pulled him up._

"_You're not going to take me back to him, are you?" Tony asked shaking with fear._

_Gibbs laid an arm around Tony's shoulder and pulled him tighter. "I told you, I'm going to do anything to keep you safe." He told the boy and Tony sagged slightly against him._

"_Okay." Tony answered and his stomach grumbled again._

"_You hungry?" Tony nodded. "How 'bout we get some pizza?" The boy's eyes lit up. "You'd like that?" Gibbs smiled._

_Tony nodded again. "Yes, sir."_

"_Tony." Came the soft spoken warning._

"_I'm sorry. He'd never let me address him with anything but 'sir'." Tony explained and Gibbs tousled the brown hair._

"_It's okay. I'm not angry." Gibbs smiled reassuring at Tony. "Come on, let's get some pizza and then we'll get you into bed."_

AN: Liked it? Want me to continue? Tell me. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chp.2_

_AN: Here comes chapter 2. Sorry about the long delay, my internet isn't working that good. Anyway, have fun. ILU Greg_

_The drive to the restaurant was silent. Tony watched the people through the window._

"_Hey Tony?" Gibbs asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Wanna take the pizza back to my place? The couch is much more comfy." Tony nodded. "Okay, what's your favorite pizza, buddy?" A mumbled reply came. "What was that?"_

"_Peperoni, sausage and extra cheese." Tony answered._

_Gibbs laughed. "Nice choice." They drove to the drive-in. "Hi. One family pizza. Peperoni, sausage and extra cheese." Gibbs ordered and then payed. "Here. Hold that." He laid the box on Tony's lap._

_They drove to Gibbs place and went into the house. The agent walked to the coffee table and laid the pizza box down. "Make yourself at home." He said. "Wanna drink something?"_

"_Water would be great, thanks." Tony answered._

"_Be right back." True to his words, Gibbs was back with two bottles of water and flopped onto the couch next to Tony. _

_After they finished their meal, Tony yawned. "Tired?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. "Okay, let's go upstairs. I'll show you your room." He opened a door. "Here it is. You got some clothes to sleep in, in there?" He pointed to the backpack the boy carried with him._

_Tony looked down. "No... I'm sorry..."_

_Gibbs kneeled down in front of him. "No problem, buddy. I'll just find you an old shirt. That okay with you?" He asked and Tony nodded. "Okay. I'll go find you something." Gibbs smiled and then walked towards his own bedroom to find a t-shirt._

_A few moments later Gibbs appeared at the doorway. Tony wasn't standing where Gibbs had left him. Instead he found him curled up on the bed. The little boy was sound asleep._

_A smile crept up Gibbs' face. He pushed himself from the doorway and walked over towards the bed and put the shirt onto the nightstand. A few moments long he just watched the boy. He put the covers over Tony's little body and then went to switch off the light. The room darkened and Gibbs made his way to his own bed._

_Noises were making their way through Gibbs' semi-conscious state. He groaned and turned onto his right towards his nightstand. He looked at his alarm clock: 03:00 am_

_Gibbs groaned but stilled as he heard the same noises again. He got out of bed and went towards his door. The noises were getting louder. 'Tony.' He thought and went into the room were the boy slept in._

_Tony was trashing around and moaning. "Please don't hurt me, sir. Please..." Gibbs went over to him and gently shook him._

"_Tony. Wake up, Tony." _

_Suddenly the boy jerked awake and scooted as far away as possible. "Please don't hurt me. I promise I'll be good! Don't hurt me! Please!"_

"_Tony. Hey, it's okay." Gibbs tried to sooth and kneeled down next to the bed. "It was just a dream. I'd never hurt you, Tony, you know that. It was just a bad dream." Before Gibbs knew he had the boy in his arms. "It's okay. Shh... Everythings going to be okay."_

_After a few minutes the boy had calmed down. He was still half on the bed half in Gibbs' arms. And Gibbs still sat on the ground._

"_You should get some sleep. Come on, lie down." Gibbs suggested._

"_I... I don't wanna go to sleep. Please, I'll be quiet. I'll just sit here." Tony said, his voice was shaking._

"_I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?" Tony nodded and laid down. Gibbs leaned his back against the nightstand and laid one of his hands onto the mattress. Tony grabbed it and cuddled it against his chest. A few moments later he was fast asleep. Gibbs smiled. Not long after this he fell asleep himself._

_AN: Liked it? Want me to continue? Tell me. Thanks for reading and reviewing of course. ILU Greg_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here comes chapter #3. To answer your question about writing in italics. It's going to be a flashback. I just made up my mind ) Anyway thanks for all those reviews. You guys rock! Have fun. ILU Greg

_Chp.3_

_Hours later Gibbs woke up. His back hurt like hell. He groaned and then looked towards the bed to check on Tony. The bed was empty. Gibbs was alerted._

"_Tony?" He called. "Tony!" Just as he was about to stand up he heard a small voice._

"_I'm here." The voice came from under the bed. _

_Gibbs laid down on his stomach and looked under the bed. "What are you doing down there, Tony?"_

"_I got scared." Tony whispered._

"_Why didn't you just wake me?"_

_Tony looked at his hands. "I'm sorry."_

"_Hey! Nothing to be sorry for. Just remember: Next time you get scared, you come to me. Okay, partner?" Tony nodded. "Come here." Gibbs stretched his arms towards the boy and then pulled him out. "Okay, first things first. You get ready and I'll get breakfast started. Then we'll go find you something to wear, okay?"_

"_Okay." Tony agreed._

"_You know where the bathroom is, right?"_

"_Yes, sir." Gibbs gave him a look. "Gibbs." Tony corrected himself._

_Gibbs nodded and went towards the door. "I'll be down in the kitchen if you need anything." _

_Tony nodded and then grabbed his little backpack and walked into the bathroom._

_Down in the kitchen, Gibbs called Ducky. "Hey Duck."_

"_Hello, Jethro. How is our young boy?"_

"_He's okay so far. After I got some food into him we'll go find him some closes. Then we're coming in. Do you think you can –"_

"_Of course, Jethro. I'll be glad too look after the boy."_

"_Thanks, Ducky." Gibbs turned to look ver his shoulder. No one was there. "I want to find this bastard who calls himself a father. He's going to pay for what he did. I can't imagine how someone can do that to their own child. I mean how can someone..."_

"_I know, Jethro." His older friend said. "I think the boy is good for you. He makes you talk."_

"_Yeah, well Ducky, I gotta go. I'll see you later." And before he could here Ducky's reply, he hung up._

_Tony came walking down the stairs. He was clad in a plain pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Definitely too cold for this time of year._

"_Come here." Gibbs said." Sit down and eat. I'll get you somthing warmer." He went up the stairs and into his bedroom. Tony began eating. Gibbs took out an old NIS sweatshirt and came back down the stairs to see that Tony had finished his breakfast._

"_Here. That's warmer."_

"_Thanks." Tony replied and then struggled to put on the cloth._

"_Let me help you." Gibbs carefully clad Tony with the sweatshirt. "Your arm okay?" Tony nodded. "You're sure?" The boy nodded again. "Okay, then. Let's go."_

_They went to a few stores and looked through the kid's section. An hour later they'd bought everything they needed. Gibbs had payed with his credit card. The things weren't expensive. The boy was easy. They walked back towards the car. It was about 11 am._

"_We're going to NCIS now. I have some work to do and I want you to stay with Ducky, got it?" Gibbs asked._

"_Got it." Tony answered and Gibbs ruffled his hair._

AN: A bit short but I'll promise the next chapters will be longer. Hope you liked it. I love reviews. hint )

Oh and another answer: I don't think I'll continue "College". I may write a sequel, though. I got too carried away and at the end it had nothing to do with what I wanted to write XD Okay... well, thanks for reading. Take care. - Sina


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hey guys, new chap is up! You might wanna go to my profil and vote :D have fun reading. ILU Greg_

_Chp.4_

_In HQ they went to the bullpen were Ducky stood waiting._

"_Hey Duck."_

"_Jeth__ro. Hello, Anthony." Ducky greeted patting the young boy on the shoulder._

"_Hello, Doctor Mallard."_

"_It's Ducky, my boy." The ME corrected and Tony smiled._

"_Duck, you think you can watch after him?"_

"_Of course, Jethro." Ducky answered._

"_Thanks." Gibbs turned towards Tony and kneeled down in front of him. "You listen to Ducky, you hear me? And you won't disobey, is that clear?" Gibbs didn't want to scare the boy, but on the other hand he didn't want Tony to get hurt._

"_Crystal, sir." Tony said saluting._

_The boy had humor alright. Gibbs chuckled and tapped with his finger Tony's chin. Then he stood back up. You two have fun." He said._

"_We will, Jethro. Come on, my dear boy." Ducky ushered Tony away._

_Gibbs needed to know about Tony's father. So he typed Anthony DiNozzo. What came back was rather a shock for Gibbs. Tony's father, Fabio DiNozzo, was a businessman. DiNozzo Enterprises was a well known trading firm. Gibbs didn't want to know what DiNozzo Sr. was really trading. He was a multimillion dollar man._

_He searched for a number and finally found one. Gibbs took a deep breath and dialed._

"_DiNozzo Enterprises. How may I help you?" A woman said._

"_Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I need to talk to Mr. DiNozzo."_

"_I'm sorry, Special Agent Gibbs, Mr. DiNozzo is in a meeting right now."_

"_I don't care what the hell he's doing. I want to talk to him. NOW!" Gibbs yelled._

_A pause came. "I see what I can do."_

"_Special Agent Gibbs, what can I help you with? And I'd prefer if you'd make it short. I'm a busy man." Fabio DiNozzo said._

"_I found your son, Tony." Gibbs answered._

_DiNozzo Sr. voice changed from plainly being annoyed to slightly angry. "What did this brat do this time?"_

"_The only right thing, I'd say. He ran." _

"_Excuse me? I –"_

"_You think it's right to hurt a kid?" The ex-marine asked._

"_The little bastard is just like his mother." DiNozzo Sr. mumbled. _

"_The woman you killed?"_

_The other man let out a laugh. "He told you I killed her? Haha. And you believe him? You're a bigger fool than I thought. Anyway, you'll have to excuse me, Agent Gibbs, I have some important meeting I have to get back to." And with that Fabio DiNozzo diconnected the line._

_Gibbs banged the receiver back on it's craddle and rubbed a hand over his face. 'Bastard.' He thought._

"_Gibbs!"_

_Gibbs looked up to see Tony walking up to him, grinning from ear to ear and a smiling Ducky walked after him. The senior agent glanced quizzily at the older ME._

"_He wanted to see you." Ducky told him smiling and Gibbs nodded._

"_Hey, partner. How you doin'?" Gibbs asked as he picked up the boy and settled him on his knee._

"_I'm good. Ducky showed me the labs. There's so much stuff here." The boy said, his eyes twinkling._

_Gibbs smiled at him and ruffled his hair. You wanna see more?" Tony nodded. "Cooper, come over here. Can you show the boy around?" The other agent nodded smiling. "Tony that's Agent Cooper. He'll show you around. You stay with him, ya hear?"_

"_Yupp." Tony answered as he walked to Agent Cooper._

_Gibbs watched them leave. "I called his father."_

"_And?" Ducky asked._

"_He is one arrogant asshole. He calls his son a bastard and thinks his meetings are more important than his son."_

"_Oh my... And where is young Anthony staying now?"_

"_He stays with me."_

_The older ME clapped his friend on the shoulder. "That's a good decision, Jethro."_

_Gibbs nodded. "You wanna come over for dinner tonight?"_

"_I'll come over around six. I'll help you with the dinner."_

_Later that day, Gibbs and sat on the couch. Tony told him about everything he'd seen that day. The older man smiled. There was a knock on the door. "It's open, Ducky."_

_The door opened and the ME came inside. "Hello, you two."_

"_Hi, Ducky." Tony grinned._

"_Duck." Gibbs nodded._

"_So what are we –" Another knock interrupted him._

_Gibbs stood up and walked towards the door to open it. Outside stood a man in a suit._

"_Max Henson. I'm Mr. DiNozzo's attorney. I'm here to get Tony." He looked into the living room. "Hey, Tony."_

_The boy looked to the door and then smiled. "Hey, Max."_

_Gibbs stared at the other man in shock._

"_Tony, come over here, please." Max said and then picked up the bag at the door. "That yours?" Tony nodded as he came to a stop next to Gibbs. Ducky stood behind them. "Say goodbye, Tony. We'll go home now."_

_Tony stared at Gibbs in horror. "You promised you wouldn't send me back!" Tears were now streaming down his cheeks._

"_Tony, I didn't know." Gibbs tried to sooth. He wanted to hug the boy. "Come here."_

"_No! You promised! You promised and now you're sending me back! I hate you!" Tony yelled and then he ran outside._

"_Tony!"_

"_You can't do that." Ducky said to the attorney._

"_I'm just following orders." Max nodded his goodbye and then he walked to his car, where Tony stood, sobbing. The young man laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and then got him in the car._

_Gibbs leaned his head against the door. _

"_He can't do that." Ducky said again._

_Gibbs just shook his head and then closed the door._

"_We're getting him back, Jethro."_

"_And how?"_

"_We'll charge him for hitting his son." Ducky replied and Gibbs looked at him._

_AN: Liked it? Leave a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing of course. Have a nice day. ILU Greg_


	5. Chapter 5

Chp

_Chp.5_

"_So Agent Gibbs, do you have any evidence to prove that? Or a witness?" Judge Pearson asked. It had been one week since Tony was back with his father. Gibbs, Ducky and Max Henson were all sitting in Judge Pearson's room._

"_Tony was covered in bruises and he was scared as hell. He came this long way from Long Island to DC just to get away from his father. Why would he lie to me?" Gibbs asked._

"_And I am the witness, you asked for." Ducky said._

"_What did you witness, Doctor Mallard?" Pearson asked._

"_I examined young Anthony after Jethro found him. He was covered in bruises. He had a split lip a cut to the eyebrow and bruises all over his face and body. The little boy was lucky. No broken bones."_

"_Mr. Henson, what can you tell us? Does Mr. DiNozzo hurt is son?"_

"_I have to say I wouldn't be surprised. If you'd tell me he hits his son, I would belive you. He ignores his son most of the time, though. Tony told me that. I saw how Agent Gibbs feels for Tony and him being here is the prove. I'd recommend to take Tony away from his violant father and into another home." Max said._

"_Thank you for your statement, Mr. Henson. I'll see that we find a nice home for the boy."_

"_I would like to take him." Gibbs said._

"_Are you sure, Agent Gibbs?"_

_The special agent nodded. "Tony trusts me. I want to take care of him."_

"_I'll second that. Tony trusts Agent Gibbs. It'd be good for the boy to finally have someone he can hold onto." DiNozzo Sr. attorney said._

"_Okay then. I'll make it happen." The judge said. "If you'd now excuse me, gentleman."_

_The three man went outside. "I'll get Tony and bring him to you. If you'd just wait here?"_

_Gibbs nodded and Henson went away._

"_It's going to be okay, Jethro. He's a good boy." Ducky said._

"_I know, Ducky. I know. It's just –"_

"_Gibbs!" The yell made brought his head up. He saw Tony running up to him. Gibbs opened his arms and the boy ran in his embrace. "I don't hate you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_Gibbs held him close. "Shh... It's alright, Tony. Everything's okay, my boy." Gibbs closed his eyes when he felt Tony's tears against his neck. "It's okay. Shh..."_

_Max came to a stop in front of them. "Take care of Tony. I wish you the best." He shook hands with Ducky and then went over to Gibbs and Tony. He ruffled the boy's hair. He shook hand with Gibbs and was about to go._

"_Max, give me your card. I want to hire you." The senior agent said, still holding the crying boy._

_Max smiled and gave him a card. "I'm free now." He said and then went away._

"_Come on, let's go home. Would you drive, Duck?"_

"_Of course, Jethro."_

"_We're going home now. Okay, Tony?" The boy nodded and Gibbs gave him a kiss on the side of his head._

_When they arrived at Gibbs' house, Tony was in a deep sleep. Gibbs was still holding him in his arms. Ducky closed the door behind them._

"_I'll take him upstairs." Gibbs told him._

"_You do that."_

_Gibbs brought Tony to his room and laid him on the bed. He took off the boy's shoes and socks. He took off the jacket and the very expensive pair of trousers the boy had to wear. Gibbs carefully covered Tony and watched him for a few moments. He slowly bent down and kissed his forehead._

"_Good night, Tony."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chp

_Chp.6_

_Gibbs sat with Tony a for a few more minutes before he went back down. Ducky was seated on the sofa. He sat down next to his friend._

"_How's our young boy doing?" The ME asked._

"_He's asleep right now." He sighed. _

"_What's the matter, Jethro?"_

"_I don't know if I can give him what he needs."_

"_Jethro... The boy loves you. As long as you give him your love he has everything he never had. Think about it. His father never took care of him. He never looked after our young boy. Tony needs nothing more than a father. And you are a father to him."_

_Gibbs nodded. "I really hope you're right, Duck."_

"_I think you'll be alright on your own, now. Call me if you need me." Ducky stood up and gave Gibbs a last smile before moving towards the door._

"_Thanks, Duck." The ex-marine said._

_Gibbs sat for a about an hour, just thinking, before he heard noises from upstairs. He turned around to see Tony walking down the stairs._

"_Hey, there. You okay?" He asked softly and the young boy nodded. "Come here." He patted the spot next to him._

_Tony sat down and snuggled himself into Gibbs' side. The senior agent laid an arm around the young boy's shoulder and hugged him even closer. _

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping?"_

_The boy shrugged and burried his face into Gibbs' shirt. He gently stroked over the boy's head. "What's wrong, Tony?"_

"_Nightmare..." His voice was muffled._

"_You had a nightmare?" Tony nodded. 'If I had only five minutes alone with Fabio DiNozzo... god help him.' He thought angrily. "Wanna stay with me tonight?" The boy looked at him, eyes wide. And then he nodded. Gibbs smiled. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you into bed."_

_The two of them went upstairs and into the master bedroom. Gibbs pulled back the covers. He motioned for Tony to lie down and then he put the blanket over the small form. He kneeled down next to the bed. "I'll be back in a minute. I'll just go get ready, okay?"_

"_Promise?"_

_Gibbs smiled. "I promise." He kissed the young boy on the forehead and then went into the bathroom. After he came back he laid down next to Tony and the boy rested his head on Gibbs' chest._

"_G'night, Daddy."_

_Gibbs forgot to breathe for a moment. He laid one arm around the boy's waist to hug him closer. "Goodnight, Son."_

(Present)

"McGee! How long do you need to get me that damn file I need?!" Tony DiNozzo yelled.

It was one of those days. Tony was extremly pissed today. Gladly, Gibbs was out to get some coffee, or else Tony'd be really dead by now. He yelled at poor McGee the whole time and he got really bossy. But Tony had his reasons for being an ass.

His biological father had called again. A yearly "wake-up" call to let the agent know, how much his father hated him. He always did it around that time of the year, but no one seemed to notice and Tony was glad that they didn't.

Of course Gibbs noticed if there was something bugging Tony, but the young man'd always lied to his boss. Said something like, "My neighbour's music was so damn loud, I couldn't sleep." And Gibbs believed him. Was there a reason he shouldn't?

"I'm on it, Tony..." McGee answered.

"I need that file NOW!" He barked.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled coming into the bullpen. "Why the hell can I hear your voice down from Abby's lab?!"

Tony didn't seem to care. "Well, can I get that file now?!"

"Just one more minute, Tony." McGee said nervously.

"Maybe Alan does NOT have that minute! I need that fucking file now!"

"DINOZZO! Shut the hell up!"

Tony totally ignored his boss and was about to continue when Gibbs grabbed his collar and turned him around.

"I told you to shut up!" He yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Tony screamed.

Gibbs gritted his teeth. "Get out!"

"What?!"

"Get out! I don't want to see you near this building for the rest of the day! You're off the case!"

Tony stared at him. "You can't do that!"

"The hell I can't! And now get out of here!" Gibbs screamed right back.

The senior filed agent grabbed his backpack and went away, but not without sending his boss a glare.

'What's wrong with you, Tony? It's not just this case. I know you...' Gibbs thought.

"Ahm... Boss?" McGee approached Gibbs slowly and the senior agent turned around. "I... I got that file... I m-mean the... the file... Tony... asked for." He stuttered and handed Gibbs the file.

The ex-marine looked through the pages and then looked back at his junior agent. "Good work, McGee." He said.

When Tony finally got home, he was still pissed as hell. He tried to calm himself but it just wouldn't work. He went into his kitchen and took a glass out of the cabinet. Then he went back into his living room and towards the minibar. When he opened the bar he came to his senses. He'd do the exact thing his father always did and Tony had promised himself to never become like him.

"God damn it! I'm just like him!" He screamed and threw the glass against the wall. He just stood there for a minute and watched the glass on his floor. He took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the shards.

Tony kneeled down and began to pick up the pieces. Suddenly he felt a warm fluid on his hand. He looked down and saw the blood dripping out of a rather big cut on his hand. Tears began to pool in his eyes and his vision blurred. How became things out of control like that?

He sat down and leaned against the wall, sobbing silently. Tony craddled his left and against his chest. It just wouldn't stop bleeding, but he didn't care right now. He didn't even notice his frontdoor being opened.

Gibbs came in and saw the shaking figure sitting in the corner. "Tony. Tony?" His concern grew when the young man didn't respond. He slowly walked to him and then kneeled down, careful not to touch the shards. He gently touched his son's shoulder. "Tony? Son, are you okay? What happened to your hand?"

Tony slowly raised his head. His face was streaked with tears. Gibbs scooted nearer and laid one hand on the younger man's shoulder. He let him see the great concern in his eyes.

"Show me your hand, Tony." He obeyed and stretched out his hand towards the older man.

Gibbs saw nothing but blood so he quickly stood up and got a towel and the first-aid kit. When he came back to the living room, Tony was still sitting in the exact position Gibbs had left him.

The senior agent carefully wiped the blood off his son's hand. The cut was deep and needed stitched, but that could wait a few more minutes. He took out a dressing and began to bandage the hand. Then he called Ducky and asked him to come over to stitch up Tony's hand.

The young man still hadn't moved. "Tony? Son, what's wrong?" A sob escaped Tony's lips and it tore at Gibbs' heart. He began to pull his son towards him. "Come here." Tony sagged against him and began to cry openly. "It's okay... Shhh, it's okay."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys! This is chapter 7 of Fathers. I hope you like it. I somehow have the feeling no one does based on the few reviews I get. Thanks to everyone who wrote one. Have fun.

Chp.7

"Come on. Let's get you to the couch." Gibbs stood up and pulled Tony with him. They sat down next to each other. Tony was still crying softly. Gibbs let him lay his head on his shoulder and the older man had an arm around him.

After a few moments Tony'd finally calmed down. Gibbs kissed the top of his son's head when someone knocked on the door. They pulled apart and the former marine stood up to open the door.

"Hey, Duck. Thanks for coming over."

"Not a problem, Jethro. What has our young boy done now?" The ME asked.

"He cut himself on a shard. He tried to pick them up with his hands." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, Anthony. How are you, my dear boy?" Ducky asked, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Tony.

The younger man looked up. "I'm fine, Ducky. How are you? How's your mother?"

"We both are well. Thank you for asking. And now show me your hand." Tony stretched out his hand. "Oh my... what have you done, Anthony?"

"Grabbed into shards?"

"Don't tell me you don't have a hand brush and a shovel?!"

"Well... somewhere, I guess." Tony answered.

Ducky tsk tsk his opinion to that and began cleaning the wound. "That wound needs stitches.

"Is that really necassary?"

"I'm afraid so. The cut is really deep, young man."

Tony rolled his eyes. Why the hell did he have to cut his hand?! He hated all kind of needles. Always had.

"Just bring it over with, Ducky." Tony sighed.

Then he felt warm, strong hands on his shoulders. A thumb was slowly stroking over his pulse. He looked over his shoulder only to see Gibbs smiling reassuring at him.

Ducky began to stitch up his hands and Tony winced at the pain.

"Just a few more stitches, my dear boy."

"Mhm..." Tony bit down his lip.

"Now we're all donw. Keep the bandage dry and change it, so you won't get an infection."

"I'll take care of it." Gibbs said.

"I can take care of myself." Tony began to protest.

"But you don't have to." Gibbs answered and then he looked at Ducky. "Thanks, Duck."

"Call me if you need me." With that Ducky went out of the door.

Tony craddled his injured hand against his chest. Gibbs rounded the couch and sat down next to his son.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tony stayed quiet. "Something's affecting you. Talk to me, Tony."

"It's nothing." He croaked and then cleared his throat.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Gibbs laid an arm around Tony's shoulder. "You can talk to me, Son."

"I know... It's just..." Tony sighed. "He called me."

"Who called –" He stopped. "That prick called you?!"

Tony nodded. "Yearly call to tell me how much he hates me."

"Yearly call?! He calls every year and you never told me about it?!"

"Wasn't important."

"Damn it, Tony! This IS important! That bastard does NOT have the right to call you! You should have told me!"

"And said what?! 'Hey, you know what? My "_father_" called me again. He calls me every year just to remind me of his hate towards me!' Well, I think it's kinda nice he still calls. Who would have thought." Tony was pacing in the living room. "How pathetic is that?! I still try to get all kind of attention. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad." He was babbling by now, but he didn't care.

"Tony..." Gibbs tried.

But the younger man kept pacing. "Funny. Hilarious, even. He never did anything but hate and hurt me, but hey, you see? I'm still so pathetic and care 'bout the attention."

"Tony... Tony!" Tony stopped pacing and Gibbs walked towards him.

"Why am I like this?" He asked, his voice shaking. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"You are exactly the son I always wanted and I love you just like you are." Gibbs told him, holding his face between his hands.

"What would I do without you?" Tony sagged against Gibbs and the older man put his arms around him. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Tony. I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they pulled apart. Gibbs wiped the tears from Tony's cheeks.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't be mad. You can trust me with everything, Tony. I'd never do anything to hurt you, Son."

AN: That was it. I really hope you liked it. Maybe someone writes a review for me. If you think that was a good ending to the story, tell me. If you think I should continue, tell me. Tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading. Take care, Sina


	8. Chapter 8

Chp

Chp.8

The next day Tony came into work more relaxed. Gibbs had stayed with him through the night and they had a wonderful father-son-talk. Now Tony had to do just one more thing.

He threw his backpack next to his desk and went over to McGee. The younger agent looked up. "Good morning, Tony." He said, looking nervous.

"Morning, Probie." The senior field agent greeted back. "Hey, Tim... About yesterday..."

"You don't have to say anything –"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Tim. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was a real asshole and I'm sorry for that." He stretched out his hand and McGee took it.

"No problem, really."

"Soooo... we're good?" Tony asked smiling.

"We're good, Tony."

"Okay. So about that file –"

"Didn't Gibbs say you're off the case?"

"Well..."

"I did." Gibbs said walking around the corner. "But I'm letting him on it again."

"Thank you, Boss." Tony said quickly and then held out his hand to McGee. "Probie?"

McGee handed over the file and Tony went back to his desk to study them.

Everyone was working silently at their desks. Suddenly Tony sucked in a breath. Ziva looked at him. He was as white as a sheet.

"Tony, are you okay?" Her question brought up the heads of Gibbs and McGee. All eyes were on the young italian. "Tony!" She yelled.

His head shot up. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright." She said.

"Ya... sure." He whispered.

Ziva raised her eybrows and looked at Gibbs.

"DiNozzo?" The senior agent asked a silent question.

"I think I found something, Boss." He answered walking towards Gibbs' desk. Still pale.

"What did you find?"

"Seems like... like his father abused him."

Gibbs' heart skipped a beat. "Tony..." He sighed.

"No, really." He looked at Gibbs. "Alan was in hospital two month ago. His arm was broken. He said it came from playing football. He had bruises all over his body. His face looked normal." Tony looked back into the file. "One month before that he was brought to the hospital because neighbours called an ambulance.

They heard screams from the house. When the ambulance arrived, they saw Alan lying on the stairs. He was bleeding badly. Doctor said he was lucky, he didn't snap his neck. Before that he stayed in hospital for a month because of a broken leg. And so on. Alan had fifteen surgeries in the last three years and he's only eleven!" Tony was breathing hard by now.

Gibbs sensed that Tony needed to calm down. "McGee, Ziva. Get his father here. I want to have a chat with him." The two agents went away and now Tony and Gibbs were alone in the bullpen. The older man stood up and walked towards his son. "You okay?"

Tony looked at him with eyes so full of pain. "I want to do the interrogation." He said.

"No."

"Boss –"

"No, Tony!" He said sharply. "You're too involved."

"Like you weren't that time with Zack!"

"That was different."

"The hell it was! You're doing this just because you know about my past! If it'd be any other agent you wouldn't have a problem!" Tony's eyes flashed with anger.

Gibbs had a hard time controlling his emotions. He would not yell at Tony right now. That would only make things worse. So he made a decision. "I'm going for coffee." He said and then went away, leaving a furious DiNozzo to himself.

After a few minutes Gibbs came back with a cup of coffee in his hand. Tony was sitting at his computer. He was working quietly, but the stiffness in the younger man's posture spoke volumes. DiNozzo didn't acknowledge him. Just before he could say something, his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He said. "I'll be right up, Director." He walked towards the stairs. "I'm with the Director." The only response was a single nod.

Twenty minutes later, McGee and Ziva brought in Alan's father, Kevin Smith. Gibbs was still with Jenny, so Tony stood up. "I'm doing the interrogation."

"Are you –" Ziva started.

"I'm Senior Field Agent. So yes, I am sure." He went to the room and shut the door with a loud bang.

Gibbs came down the stairs. "Where's Smith?"

"Interrogation 1." McGee replied.

Gibbs nodded. "And where's DiNozzo?" He had a bad feeling right now.

"Interrogating Smith, Gibbs." Ziva replied.

The senior agent ran towards the interrogation rooms. He stormed into the room and stopped abruptly. Tony was sitting quietly in front of Smith. He thought the younger man would have killed Smith by now. Thank god he hadn't.

"DiNozzo, a word." He said and walked out of the room with Tony following. After the door was shut he raised his hand and slapped him hard on the back of the head. "I told you, I'd do the interrogation!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I didn't even touch him!" Tony yelled back.

Gibbs pressed him against the wall. Their noses nearly touched. "I gave you an order, DiNozzo. And you disobeyed my order." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"You thought I couldn't handle this. That I'd jump him the minute I see him."

"That's not true."

"Bullshit, Gibbs!" Tony shoved him away. "You don't trust me!" He said and began to walk away.

"Tony. Tony!" But the younger man just kept on walking. Gibbs sighed and then went back into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Oh boy... I'm lazy. Sorry for this long delay. I give you 2 chaps today, so you know how sorry I am. Thanks for sticking to my stuff. Means a lot to me. Have fun reading. ILU Greg

Chp.9

After a while Gibbs got Smith talking. The man confessed everything. How he began to beat his son after his wife Caroline died of cancer and how he got all drunk and beat him just because he felt the need to. They got him. Sadly the boy had no one else anymore. But he'd soon come to a loving foster family. Gibbs would make sure of that.

He slowly walked back to the bullpen, thinking of how he screwed up. He should have trusted Tony. He knew the boy had some trust issues, but Tony had never told him much about it. Maybe he really should have that talk with DiNozzo Sr. now. It would satisfy the senior agent a bit, if he could hurt Fabio DiNozzo for at least one of the times, the man had hurt Tony.

When he arrived at the bullpen, everything looked normal. It just didn't feel normal. There was a great deal of tension in everyone.

"He confessed. Write your reports." After about 45 minutes, he felt eyes on him. He looked up. "What is it, McGee?"

"I finished my report, Boss." He answered unmoving.

Gibbs blinked. "Then what are you waiting for? Give it to me and go home." Two chairs were pushed back at once, as McGee and Ziva made their way to their boss' desk. "Good. You can go home, too, David."

With a quick 'Good night' they went away. Just Tony kept typing. Sure he was slower when it came to typing, but he should've been finished by now. Injured hand or not. Gibbs stood up, shut off the lamp and went over to his senior field agent's desk.

"I meant you, too, Tony."

"Haven't finished my report yet." Came the cold reply.

"You can finish it tomorrow."

"I can finish it now." The younger man argued.

"Don't start arguing with me now." And in a softer voice he added. "You need some sleep." Tony sighed. "Come on." Gibbs switched off the lamp and grabbed his son's backpack.

Tony shut down his computer and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Once inside the senior agent handed Tony his backpack. "Thanks." The young man mumbled.

"You know I trust you, right?" No reply came and his heart sank. "Tony?"

"You didn't trust me when they said I'd take drugs."

Gibbs furrowed his brows. "What are you talk-" He stopped himself. "That was 12 years ago!"

(Past)

"_Thank you, Sir. Yes, I'll talk to him about it. Yes. Thank you. Bye." Gibbs hung up. This just wasn't possible. Why would he do something like that? His son would never do something like that, or would he?_

_The frontdoor opened and the boy in question came in. He was just like any other 16 year old boy. But definitely cheekier. He threw his backpack next to the door and his jacket over the couch._

"_Hey, Dad." He smiled._

"_We have to talk."_

_The smiled vanished. "Oookaaay. 'Bout what?"_

"_Jason Peter's father just called me. Told me his son takes drugs."_

"_Yeah. He smokes pot and takes some E." Tony shrugged._

"_Jason said you smoked, too."_

"_What?! I didn't take any drugs!" He exclaimed._

"_Why would he say something like this, if it wouldn't be true?" Gibbs asked._

"_You saying you don't believe me?!" The boy yelled._

"_Is there a reason Jason would lie?!"_

"_This is some fucking shit! You believe some junkie more than me!"_

"_Watch your tongue!"_

"_Why the fuck should I listen to you now?!"_

_Slap!_

_His cheek was on fire. He was too dumbfounded to move. _

_He did NOT just hit his son, did he? His hand was hot. What did he think? _

_For a moment Tony just stared at him. Then he turned around and stormed out of the house._

"_Tony!" Gibbs yelled. "Tony!"_

_He drove around for about 5 hours now. Desperately searching for his son. He knew he'd been out of line and he had to apologize for that. Then something came to his mind. The park. Where else would he be but the basketball court. So Gibbs drove there. He was scared. It was already getting dark and junkies and other people he wasn't so sure about were walking through the park. _

_He jumped out of the car the minute he arrived, walking straight to the basketball court. Passing the playground on his way. Then he saw him. Sitting on a bench with his head in his hands was Tony. The boy's shoulders were shaking. He was crying. It broke Gibbs' heart to see what he'd done to his son._

_He slowly made his way towards him. He wanted to hug Tony so much, but he knew that the boy wouldn't let him do that without an apology. He sighed and sat down next to the still shaking figure. Gibbs ran a hand over his face._

"_Tony... I'm sorry. I was out of line and... I never wanted to hurt you. It just overcame me and then... before I realized what I did you were gone. You have every right to hate me now. I just... I'm sorry..." His own emotions were overwhelming him right now. Tears were pooling in his eyes. _

_Tony took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I yelled, Dad." Then he looked at his father with all the sadness and hurt he felt. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Why don't you believe me? I never have nor will I ever take drugs. I don't even drink or smoke. Why don't you believe me?"_

_Gibbs swallowed hard. "I believe you, Tony. I trust you, my boy. Just..." He motioned for Tony to come nearer. The boy crashed into his father's waiting arms. "God Tony... don't do this to me again. I can't lose you. I can't lose you." He whispered over and over again._

AN: I'm outta my mind, right? What do you think bout this ahm... how do I put this... ahm about this very open Tony, who shows his feelings? Is it too much? I just couldn't bring myself to NOT writing it. I'd love to have some more feelings on the show (Not that much, of course) but a little father/son talk wouldn't hurt, now would it?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: The next one is short. Sorry, about that. But with the European Championship I'm just too lazy to write. Have fun!

Chp.10

(Present)

"Yeah, it was 12 years ago, but nothing changed since then." Tony said, looking straight ahead.

"You're right." Tony thought he'd lose it right then. Tears were forming in his eyes. But then Gibbs continued. "I still love you. And it breaks my heart to see you're hurting and to know it's partly my fault."

Tony didn't say anything. He wasn't about to lose it in the elevator of a federal agency. The agency he worked for. No, he wasn't about to lose it here.

"Come to my place. We have to talk." The senior agent said and exited the elevator before Tony could say something.

Well, he wasn't about to disobey. He already did once today and he knew his boss was pissed off by that. With a sigh Tony went out of the elevator and towards his car. God, he loved his Mustang. What would he do without it? He shook his head. He had other things to worry about right now.

When he arrived at the house, he slowly made his way up the stairs. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation. Damn, he hated it. The door was unlocked as usual. He took off his shoes and slowly walked into the kitchen. He could see his father leaning against a kitchen counter. Tony halted at the frame and leaned against it.

Gibbs looked at him and motioned for him to sit at the table. Tony shook his head. He'd rather stand. If things got ugly, he could pace around to clear his mind.

The senior agent stared at his son for a few more moments. He did that on purpose. Tony'd start squirming. He hated being stared at. The younger man had his eyes glued to the floor. God, he hated reprimands.

"I'm still your boss, Tony. Disobeying a direct order could cost not just your life, but the life of your co-workers out in the field. On the clock you're doing exactly what I'm saying, when I'm saying it. Are we clear?" Tony nodded. "I asked if we're clear."

The young italian blushed slightly. He bit the inside of his cheek to control his temper. "Yes, Sir."

"If you yell at me again, when were on the clock, or if you'll disobey my orders, I'll write you up. Clear?" Tony wanted to punch something right now. "Clear, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Crystal, Sir." There was a moment of silence. "Can I go now?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?! We're done here, aren't we?!"

"We're done, when I say we're done."

"We're not on the clock right now." Came the reply.

"Why are you so angry, Tony?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony glared at Gibbs. "Because you don't trust me!"

"Okay, I thought you'd hurt Smith today, but have you looked at yourself lately? Since that bastard called you you're on the edge. You yelled at McGee for no reason. You're getting too involved in the case."

"What are you expecting?! This is like my own case! When Alan's mom died his father began to hit him! He broke his bones, for god's sake! The boy is eleven! Fifteen surgeries at the age of eleven!" He looked at Gibbs, desperately searching for the love and support he needed. "If I have the opportunity to get this bastard behind bars, I'm doing it."

He couldn't see clearly anymore. Tears were blurring his vision. "I never had the chance to bring him into prison. I'd do anything to help Alan, 'cause I know how it is." He swallowed hard. "I know how it is, if the person who should love and protect you, hits you until you lying on the ground. Bleeding and unconcious..." He looked into Gibbs eyes again. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I'd do anything to help Alan." His voice cracked.

Gibbs walked towards his son and hugged him. Tony sagged against him. "He's too young... He... He shouldn't have to go... through that."

The older man rubbed circles across his son's back. "Shh... it's alright, Tony. It's going to be okay." He spoke soothingly. "I'm here, Tony. I'm here. I'm not letting you down, Son." Tony trembled hard. Gibbs kissed the top of his head softly. "It's okay. Everything's alright. I'm here, my boy. I'm here."

AN: Dear passengers, we will land soon. Please fasten your seat belts and stop smoking. Sorry ) Leave a review! pleaseeeee


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here comes chapter 11. I hope it's not too short, but I didn't have much time today because of my birthday. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed and to those who'll review. Have fun reading. ILU Greg

Chp.11

Tony had stayed with his father that night. He had been too exhausted to even think of driving home. Of course, Gibbs wouldn't have let him drive anyway. That's how he ended up in his old room, which was now the questroom. Well, it still was Tony's room, kinda. It's not as if Gibbs had many quests over for a pajama party anyway.

He turned onto his right side and let out a small sigh. God, it felt good lying in bed all night and actually being able to sleep through it. He could get used to it. Maybe never getting out of bed again. Sleeping all day long and watching movies the whole night. Just getting out of bed to pee and take showers, then getting back under the covers, calling the pizza service. Oh yeah, this would be good. A smile came to his lips.

A moment later his thought were interrupted by his father, calling his name. He turned onto his stomache and burried his face in the pillow. Gibbs smiled at the all too familiar sight. "Come on, Tony. Rise and shine. We actually got some work to do."

By the mention of work, Tony let out a groan, rolled onto his back again and put the pillow over his head.

Gibbs sighed, then grabbed the covers and yanked them off the bed. The younger man shrieked as the cold air washed over him.

"Daaaaad!" He moaned.

"Get up and ready. We'll be leaving in 15. I don't care if your hair is made or not." Tony and his hair. Well, that was something he couldn't explain. It always looked as if he just got out of bed. Right now, it looked the same as always, but the younger man said it of course looked different. He patted his son's tigh and went to leave him alone. "15 minutes, Tony. And not one more."

Tony threw the pillow on the other side of the bed and sat up. He tiredly rubbed his eyes, before he stood up and went to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and showering, Tony went back to his room and put on some clothes. He always had some things at his father's house. And he guessed it would always stay that way. He took out some hair wax and began styling his hair.

Fifteen minutes were over and Gibbs made his way back to his son's room. The boy'd never change. He shook his head and opened the door. His son stood in front of the mirror, messing with his hair, as Gibbs put it.

"Tony, time's up."

"Ya." The boy answered. "Just a minute."

"You always that." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Come on now, Loverboy. Hair looks good enough."

"Yeah, no wonder, compared to yours." He murmured.

"What was that?"

"Just finished, Dad." He quickly answered and turned to his father.

"And you tell me the hair looks different." The senior agent shook his head again and turned to walk downstairs.

"It does." Tony protested, following his dad.

Once in the car it didn't take Tony long to try and turn on the radio. Gibbs slapped his hand away and the young man glared at him. They arrived at NCIS after a short time, thanks to Gibbs' special shortcuts.

They stepped in the elevator and just as the doors were about to slid shut, their favorite goth girl stepped in. "Hey, guys!" She greeted grinning.

Tony smiled at her. "G'morning, Abbs."

"Morning, Abby." Gibbs also smiled.

"How are my two favorite NCIS Special Agents today?"

"Fine and you?" Tony asked.

"Awesome! Slept wonderfully in my new coffin. You should come over and try it out."

"Ahh... hehe... thanks, Abby, but I... I think I'll pass." He stammered.

"Your loss." She grinned and stepped out of the elevator. "By the way, did you do something with the hair?"

"Yeah. You like it?"

"Looks good. Should were it like that more often." Abby answered bouncing into her lab.

Tony turned to Gibbs with a 'told you so' – look. The older man rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should make Abby an agent. She could take your place." He grinned at his father. When no reply came, he turned to look forward again.

_SLAP!_

"OW!" Tony exclaimed. "What did I do?"

Gibbs said stepped out of the elevator, saying nothing. Tony followed shortly after. "Morning, Zee-vah! Probie." He greeted.

"Morning, Tony." They greeted back.

Tony grinned. It felt good to be with them. They were not just his co-workers, they were his friends. His family.

AN: Liked it? Leave a review on you way out :D I'll go to unwrapping my gifts. Many reviews would be the best gift hint ;)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here comes chp 12. You like you tell :D

Chp.12

They had a rather quiet day of work since Smith was locked behind bars. Alan had already found a loving foster family. Which was understandable. The little guy was sweet, polite and charming. He was like a mini DiNozzo. Yes, Tony can be polite if he wants to.

Everyone was quietly working on cold cases and other paperwork. Gibbs suddenly stood up. "Got some business. DiNozzo, you're in charge. I want McGee in one piece when I get back." He said and went towards the elevator.

Ziva stood up and walked to McGee's desk. "What makes him think we would harm him, Tony?"

Tony joined her at McGee's desk. "Hm... Haven't got a clue." He said. "Got an idea, Elflord?" The youngest agent looked at his two co-workers and gulped. "Why would he think we would harm McGeek?" He made his way around the desk and stood behind Tim's chair. "We just wanna play!" He suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the younger man's shoulders, shaking him hard.

McGee shrieked loudly and Ziva and Tony laughed. "Oh man, Timmy." The italian said and then walked away from the geek, but not without ruffling the man's hair.

Ziva couldn't stop herself and patted McGee's cheek, before going back to her desk as well.

Gibbs had called in a favor of an old friend and was right now on a plane to New York. Just a few more minutes and he'd land at JFK.

Once out of the plane, Gibbs made his way towards the street and his rental car. He opened the door and got inside. He took the map out of the glove compartment and memorized the way he had to drive. This wouldn't take long. Gibbs sure'd find a new shortcut.

He parked in front of a huge building. It looked like it was made of glass. 'DiNozzo Enterprises' stood in huge silver latters over the entrance. He made his way inside and walked towards the elevators. He pressed the button with the 5 and waited. Gibbs walked out and past the secretary.

"Sir! You can't go in there!" She yelled after him, but he ignored her.

The door banged open and the man behind the desk stood up. There was no doubt were Tony'd got his eyes from.

"Anthony DiNozzo Sr.?" He asked.

"I got it from here. Thanks Mary." He told the girl. "Yes, I'm Anthony DiNozzo Sr. And you are?"

"Gibbs." The senior agent answered shortly.

"Special Agent Gibbs." DiNozzo Sr. said. "What can I do for you? Finally realized the boy is not worth anything?"

Rage flooded Gibbs' body. He took a step nearer towards the man. "You ever call Tony again, I'm gonna hunt you down like a dog. Is that clear?"

"Agent Gibbs." He shook his head. "I'm not letting you tell me what to do. I can call that little bastard anytime I want to."

That was what set Gibbs off. His hands balled to fist and he took a swing at the man's face. It made a cracking noise. DiNozzo Sr. held his nose. Blood ran down his face. The ex-marine went around the desk and grabbed the man's collar. He pressed him hard against the wall.

"Never. Call. Him. Again." He pointed his finger at the man. Gibbs waited for the man to nod before letting go of the collar. Then he went out of the office. Never looking back.

Back at the office everyone was working silently.

"I wonder what Gibbs is doing right now." Ziva suddenly said. "Don't you?" She asked her co-workers.

"He's probably getting coffee." McGee said.

"Or he took the owner of Starbucks hostage and demanded his own store at the office." Tony answered, never looking up.

Ziva and McGee grinned at the thought of Tony's idea.

"Maybe we should call him. What if something happened?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, Probie." Tony looked at him. "You should just call him." He shook his head.

Ziva and Tony again made their way towards the junior agent. "Let's play that game with the bottle." She tapped her finger against her chin, thinking.

"Truth or dare." Tony said. "I dare you, McGeek. Call him and ask what he's doing right now." He grinned.

"Asking myself why you're not working." Gibbs suddenly said behind them and slapped them on the back of the head.

"OW!" Tony exclaimed, rubbing the spot were he got hit. "McGee was worried and wanted to call."

"That right, McGee?"

"Uhm... ah..." The youngest agent stuttered.

"Good. But you can stop worrying now, 'cause I'm back." Gibbs answered.

"Good?!" Tony asked shocked.

Gibbs gave him a pointed look. "Work."

"Yes, Boss." Tony sat down behind his desk. "So, where have you been?"

"DiNozzo!" He barked. He really hadn't meant to, but he still was pissed as hell.

Hurt flickered in Tony's eyes, but he managed to cover it as soon as it came. "Getting back to work now, Boss."

Gibbs cursed himself. He had to talk to Tony. But right now wasn't the best time. And place.

"Hey, guys!" Abby walked into the bullpen. "What ya doin'?"

"Hey, Abby. We're just catching up on paperwork." McGee answered.

The goth made a face. "That's soooo boring. Can't they find a nice body?" Everyone looked at her. "It's better than sitting around." Tony nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. Abby groaned. "You're broing, too. I'll go see if Duckman's up for some company."

It seemed like hours before Gibbs spoke up. It was already dark outside and no one but them was in the building. "Go home, people. There's nothing to do. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Everyone scrambled to their feet. "Not you, DiNozzo."

Tony winced and Ziva patted his cheek. McGee walked past him and gave him slight smile.

"Yes, Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked up and motioned with one finger for Tony to come nearer. The young man obeyed. The senior agent stood up. "Sit."

Tony did as he was told. "You're starting to scare me."

Gibbs said on the edge of his desk. In front of Tony. He sighed, not knowing where to start.

"Tony..." He stopped again.

"What? What is it? You're really starting to freak me out."

"I was in Long Island today." He watched Tony getting pale. "I talked to him. He's not going to call you. Never again."

Tony said nothing. He just sat in the chair, looking everywhere but Gibbs.

"Son?" When no reply came, Gibbs raised his son's head with a single finger under his chin. The boy's eyes glistered with tears.

"It's over?" He whispered.

Gibbs nodded. "It's over, Tony."

The younger man let his head fall against his father's stomache. Tears ran silently down his cheeks.

Gibbs stroked his son's hair and neck affectionally. "You're going to be fine, Son. I promise." He told him. "Come on. I'll take you home."

They stood up and began to walk to the elevator. Gibbs had an arm around Tony's shoulders. "I broke his nose." He said. Tony laughed and it was like music to Gibbs ears.

AN: Review? Please? Thank you :D


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Damn it! I love you guys! Those reviews gimme so much you can't imagine! Thank you so much. Here comes more!

Chp.13

They got to the parking lot. They're cars were parked next to each others. Gibbs still had an arm around his son's shoulders, reassuring the young man that he'd never leave him. Tony hadn't said anything since they left the elevator.

"You'll sleep alright now?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya, I think so."

"Beer and pizza?" Tony yawend while Gibbs asked his question. "Or maybe tomorrow."

"Nah, I'm alright. Let's go."

"Yeah, you're going to bed." Gibbs answered.

"Come on, Dad –"

"Don't start with me now, Tony. You need sleep. Go home."

"But –" Tony began.

"Bed!" The ex-marine ordered and then softened his voice. "We can still do that tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere."

The boy surrendered. "Alright..." He sighed. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Son." He kissed the side of Tony's head. "Get some sleep and stay out of trouble."

Tony laughed. "Will do. G'night, Dad." He went to his car and drove off.

Gibbs watched him do so, smiling to himself. Then he went to his car and drove home as well.

Tony tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. 'Smooth' by Santana and Rob Thomas flooded the car. He had the volume of the radio loud. Tony had to stop at a red light. A few cars crossed the street. There weren't many people outside now, which wasn't a surprise given by the time. It was late and already dark outside.

The the traffic lights went green and Tony started the car again. He was on the crossroads when he looked left and his eyes went huge. A red Porsche Boxter came nearer and nearer. Tony'd have admired the car if it wouldn't speed in his direction. He wasn't fast enough. The car hit him in the driver's side...

He quietly sanded his boat-to-be, thinking about his relationship with his son. They fought way too often, but it couldn't be different with too so stubborn alpha males. With the ages, Tony became more and more like Gibbs. Which could be a good thing. But Gibbs didn't like the fact, that Tony became more isolated. He came in early and went home late.

There was just enough space to go home, shower, eat and sleep. Then he'd go back to the office. He never went out with old college buddies or other friends, like he did when he was younger. One terrible moment destroyed his son's joy for life.

Gibbs shook his head. No, he wouldn't think of that now. There were so many happy moments he got to share with his son. Moments and feelings he never thought he'd have again. Tony came into his life shortly after Kelly and Shannon were killed and the boy actually managed to block those dark thoughts out of his head. He wouldn't be there anymore if it wouldn't be for Tony...

"Sir!" A man yelled. "Sir, are you alright?"

Tony moaned as he slowly came to his senses. Then he felt the pain. His whole body was in pain. He groaned and tried to move from this slightly wet spot, but found himself trapped.

"Don't move, Sir. The ambulance is on it's way. They'll get you out in no time. Don't worry. They'll be here soon."

As if on cue the ambulance, firefighters and the police arrived at the scene. A few men walked towards the crashed car. One of them came near to Tony.

"Sir? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah..."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tony DiNozzo." He breathed. "NC –"

"Alright, Tony. Don't talk to much –"

"NCIS." He finally said.

A policeman gasped. "I'll contact NCIS. Man... they'll go ballistic."

"Huh?" Another one raised a brow.

"Never worked with NCIS?" The other man shook his head. "They have this one guy. Ex-marine. Very short tempered. And this boy is one of his'." The older policeman nodded towards Tony.

"Great." Said the younger one. Then he turned towards the witness who'd called the police. "Have you looked in the other car, Sir?" He pointed to the wreck which was once a Porsche.

"He's dead. I checked pulse and breathing. I'm a doctor." The man replied.

"Okay. I'll tell one EMT to check on him, though. Would you please stay behind the tape? We've got a few more questions for you." The doctor nodded and went away.

"You still with me, Mr. DiNozzo?" He then asked.

"Tony..."

"Tony. I'm David. I'm a detective with DCPD. I'll stay with you 'till they get you out."

"Bad?" Tony breathed.

David swallowed. "Nah. It's not bad. The door is jammed, that's all." He took another look at the car. It was a wreck. Too bad. It was a nice car. "Hey! Nice car you got there."

"Not... mine."

"No?"

Tony slowly shook his head, trying to concentrate on the answer. "NCIS. Mine's a Mustang."

The detective whistled. "Nice, man. Gotta show that to me someday. 'K, Bud? Tony? Damn! EMT! We're losing him. We have to get him out!"

Paramedics were working on Tony now. Trying to get him stable enough to get him out of the car. But would they get him out alive?

AN: Want more? I tell ya this isn't going to be over soon! I've so much ideas in my lil head Reviews are welcomed :D Oh and a challenge :D Anyone brave enough to write a Gibbs/Tony father/son story including : The Halloween epi "Why does Tony hate Halloween?" and the epi Sandblast "My son Tony plays that same game." and of course some angst. Tony's being secretive again, is he really sick? I leave that up to you. So whoever dares to write something just tell me :D


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Oh god... I'm truly sorry I needed that long again. It's just... I have this illness... it's called writers block XD and not just that. I'm in driver's school now and it takes a lot of my time to go there and have practise or theory, whatever. I do try to write more. You got any suggestions for the story? Anything you wanna read, you tell me. Have fun with this. ILU Greg

Chp.14

His cell rang. He wanted to just let it ring, but ended fishing it out of a drawer. "Yeah, Gibbs?" He answered. He listened for a few moment. Then he stopped breathing. No. This had to be a nightmare. "I'll be right there. And he better be alive when I get there!" He hung up and sprinted up the stairs.

"Come on, man. I'm not losing you, ya hear? Come on."

"I called his boss. He'll be there soon. With his team I'd say. They want to process, we let them. Better say nothing. That only makes things worse."

A car came to a screeching halt and a grey haired man walked past the yellow tape.

"Sir! You're not –" The older detective waved him off.

"Special Agent Gibbs." He nodded.

"Jefferson. We're is he?" Ziva, McGee and Ducky walked towards Gibbs.

Jefferson pointed towards the wreck and Gibbs heart stopped. 'Please, God. He can't die.' He turned towards his team. "Process the scene. I want to know why this bastard wrecked Tony's car!" He ordered and they took off.

"I'll talk to the paramedics and see what happened." Ducky said.

Gibbs sighed and then nodded. He took a steadying breath and walked towards the Dodge.

"Come on, man. Sleeping on duty? What would your boss say to this?" David tried.

"That I'd slap him back to Baltimore if I catch him doing it." Gibbs replied.

The detective turned around and looked at the man. "I tried to keep him awake." He swallowed hard. Yeah, the boy definitely bonded with Tony. "Maybe you'll have more luck."

Gibbs nodded his thanks and the detective went away. The senior agent walked nearer towards Tony. "Tony?" The man in question's eyes fluttered open. "Hey. How you doing in there?"

"Dad." He whispered and it tore at Gibbs' heart. It was that voice that Tony always used when he was seriously hurt or when he was sick as a kid.

"I'm here, Tony." He reached into the car and stroked the brown hair. "You doing okay?"

"Hurts... and it's wet."

Gibbs looked inside and saw the blood. He didn't say anything about it. He didn't want to scare his son. "They'll get you out soon."

"I wanna go home..."

The whining. Just like a helpless kid. "I know. You're getting out of there soon. I promise.

"Sir? We have to cut him out now and it's going to hurt like hell. You wanna stay with him?" Gibbs nodded. "Get in the back and talk him through it."

Gibbs went into the back seat and laid his hands on his son's shoulders. He slowly stroked over his pulse. "You'll get out in no time, Tony. And then I'm never gonna let you drive again."

"Dad..." Tony stretched one hand backwards to Gibbs. It was bloody, but Gibbs couldn't care less. He took the hand and held it softly by Tony's shoulder. "... love you, Dad..." He whispered.

Tears pooled in Gibbs eyes. "I love you, too, Tony." He stroked over the younger man's pulse again. "I got you. I got you."

The firefighters began to work on the car. They sewed off the whole front of the car. Something pinched into Tony's stomache. It was a piece of the car and if they took the front of the Dodge off, they automatically would rip that piece out of Tony's stomache. So they had to remove it carefully before they removed the front.

Tony hissed as a new wave of pain flooded him. He tried to relax, but no such luck. His breath quickened and he felt dizzy. His eyes were blurry. He couldn't see clearly anymore. All he wanted to do was going to sleep. Just going to sleep.

"Tony. Don't go to sleep now. You can close your eyes, but don't go to sleep. Just focus on my voice. Can you do that, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I can do that." Came the weak reply.

"Oh god..." McGee now stood next to the wreck.

"Probie..." Tony tried to cheer.

Tim looked at Gibbs as if to ask for permission. When the older man nodded, he walked nearer to the car.

"How you doing, Tony?"

"_Hanging_ in there." Tony joked and Tim winced. "It's okay, Tim. You don't have to watch this."

"I'm good, Tony." It was typical DiNozzo. He was hurt, but his only thoughts were if his friends were okay.

"I know... how much you hate blood." He clenched his teeth as they began to pull at the thing in his stomache. "Ah hell!"

McGee didn't know what to do. Tony had just given him the perfect excuse, but there was just no way he could leave his friend now. "Doesn't matter now." He walked closer to the car and took Tony's left hand in his. "You just... you know..." He stuttered. "Just don't break it... please."

Gibbs had to smile. On the clock they were always picking on each other, but you could see that they really liked and what was even more important, trusted each other. The senior agent scooted a bit nearer towards Tony and laid his chin on his son's shoulder. He began whispering words of comfort. Trying everything to make this easier on the boy.

"The hard part is starting now, Sir." The older officer, Jefferson, told Gibbs.

"Alright." The senior agent replied. He squeezed Tony's hand. "Just a bit longer, then you're outta here –"

"AAAAAH!" Tony screamed in pain.

"It's alright, Sir." An officer tried to sooth.

"The hell it is!" The italian screamed right back. "There's some fucking piece of metal in my stomache!"

"Tony." Gibbs' voice got his attention. "Close your eyes."

Tony looked into the rear-view mirror, searching and finding his father's eyes.

"Close your eyes." Gibbs softly demanded and the boy did as he was told. "Now you just listen to my voice. Don't think about anything, just listen." And Gibbs began talking. It was non-sense. Just things about his boat and sailing. And he let Tony squeeze his hand if he needed to.

"We're done, Sir." One of the firefighter said. "We'll just cut him out now. Would you apply pressure on the wound, please?" He asked and Gibbs did so.

After another 30 minutes they'd finally got Tony out of the wreck. He now laid on a stretcher and the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance.

"Are you riding with us, Sir?" The EMT asked.

Gibbs turned towards McGee. "We got everything under control here, Boss. You go with Tony. We'll meet you there." The youngest agent said and Gibbs nodded.

AN: That's it for this one. Hope you want more. Hey and could someone please do that challenge thingy? Pretty pleaseeeeee :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chp

AN: Sorry, for the wait. I have writers block and I can't seem to get over it. I tried my best here, though. I thought that a flashback would be nice. I hope you'll like it.

Chp.15

The ride to the hospital was unpleasend. For both agents. Tony was in so much pain, he groaned and even whimpered. And Gibbs was hurting because Tony was hurting and it tore at Gibbs heart to see him like this. So all he could do was to hold the boy's hand and let him squezze if needed.

Finally at the hospital, Gibbs ran next to the gurney while it was wheeled into the ER. A nurse appeared in his line of sight and Gibbs had to stop. "I'm sorry, Sir, but you can't go in there." She said.

"Gibbs..." Tony's pleading voice came.

"I'm right with you, Tony." The ex-gunny answered, looking at the nurse. Then he shoved her aside and went after his son.

He held his son's hand the whole time, while the doctors and nurses worked on him. Then one of the doctors came towards him. "Sir, we have to perform a surgery. It looks as if he's got internal bleeding..." But Gibbs didn't listen anymore. As his agent was wheeled out of the room, he went to the waiting room and sat in one of those uncomfortable chairs.

After a while he saw Ducky and Abby walking up to him. Well, it was Ducky trying to hold up with Abby's pace. The young goth stormed towards Gibbs and hugged him hard. He held her in his arms, comforting her and himself.

"How is young Anthony, Jethro?" The ME asked.

"They said something about internal bleeding. He's in surgery." Not long after he said those words, he heard Abby sobbing and felt her warm tears soking his shirt. Gibbs held er even tighter.

"I'll see what I can do." Ducky said and Gibbs nodded his thanks.

"Calm down, Abbs. He's going to be alright." He sat down, taking Abby with him.

Her reply was muffled by his shirt. "He has to be. God, I can't imagine life without him. He's always there if I need him. He always cheers me up, when I'm not in the mood. He's... he's Tony for god's sake and I need him!"

"I know." Gibbs said. And he really did. Tony and Abby were like brother and sister. They were best friends.

"God... and I was such a bitch the first week we worked together. I need that week back!"

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Abbs. You remember Tony DiNozzo from Baltimore PD?" Gibbs came into the lab. The young detective walked in behind him.

Abby turned around. "Yeah." She answered.

"He's NCIS now." Gibbs explained shortly.

Tony grinned at her but she didn't smile back. "Cool."

"Here's some evidence. Go through them. DiNozzo, help her." Gibbs ordered and then went away.

"On it, Boss." Tony turned back towards Abby. "Were should we start?"

They worked together in silence. Well, Tony did try to start a conversation, but Abby always blocked him.

When Gibbs came down and send Tony to get a warrant, Abby glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't like him."

Gibbs looked at her. "Why not?"

"Because he's so NOT funny and he's an asskisser. And... and Stan looked better than him anyway."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. He hadn't told her that Tony was his son. They had to make it work. So he just nodded and then went all business again.

At the end of the week, Tony found himself in Abby's lab. She turned around and gave him an evil look. "What?!" She spat.

"Do you have a problem with me?" He asked.

"Should I?"

"I don't have a problem with you or with working with you, you know? What do you have against me? Or is it bothering you that I'm on Gibbs' team now?" She didn't answere just glared. "Well, you don't have to like me. I don't give a fuck weather people like me or not. As long as you work with me, I don't see a problem. So, if you hate me that's fine, just don't withheld information."

"So you're saying I withhold information, now?!"

"Telling me there're no news and then calling Gibbs and telling him what you got IS withholding information."

Abby bit her tongue. 'Busted' She thought.

"You think I have anything against you or the way you dress? I don't. In fact I think it's cool and I really admire your strength and how you don't give a damn what others think." He began to walk out of the lab and then stopped and turned back around. "Hate me all you want, but don't withhold information. Just remember, I'm outta your hair in a max of two years anyway." He said and went away.

END FLASHBACK

Abby groaned as she remembered those days. "Back then he told me he'd be out of my hair in two years. I felt really bad. I said bad things to him and about him..." She pulled back and looked in Gibbs eyes. "Stan does not look better than Tony."

Gibbs smiled a bit. He still hadn't told anyone, but Ducky, that Tony was his son. He had to do it some time. When Tony is back at work, he told himself.

Ducky came back. "They finished surgery. He indeed had internal bleeding, but they got it under control now. He's in his room, sleeping. We can go to him." The doctor informed his friends.

They went there immediately.

AN: Okay so far? I hope so. I try to up asap. Thanks for sticking with my story. ILU Greg


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. They make my day. Thanks for the german support as well. You guys are the best. I can't thank you enough. I hope I'll write more soon. I try. Have fun with this one. Sina

Chp.16

Abby breathed in sharply. She nearly ran towards the side of the bed and grabbed Tony's left hand. "Oh my sweet baby. Why do these things always happen to you?" She murmured.

Gibbs had to swallow hard to keep his emotions under control. He hated to see his son hurting and to know he could do nothing but hold his hand. "He'll be okay, Duck?"

"Of course he will, Jethro." The ME spoke. "After all this IS young Anthony we're talking about." He chuckled a bit. "Once he wakes up, he'll heal fine."

They watched Abby whispering soothing words into Tony's hear. It was a sight you never wanted to forget. Well, excluding the Tony hurting part of course.

"I'll go back to the morgue now and see what the other young man has to say. I want to know why he drove into young Anthony's car." Ducky said and went away.

"So do I, Duck. So do I." Gibbs said to himself.

"You just have to wake up, Tony. I need to tell you how sorry I am for how I treated you when you were new at NCIS. I'm so sorry, Sweetie. You don't know how sorry I am." Abby babbled. "If I could turn back time, I'd be much nicer towards you and I would prevent you from the plague and the other times you got hurt. God, Tony, I'm so sorry. You have to know, that I'm unbelievable sorry. I need to tell you."

"You already did, Hon." Came the whispered reply.

"TONY!" Abby exclaimed, as she throw herself around the younger man's neck.

Gibbs watched, his eyes wide and full of surprise.

Tony stiffled a groan. "Don't need to be sorry..." He mumbled.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain, Sweets?" Abby asked.

"'m fine." He answered, eyes still closed.

"I'll get a doctor. These fricking buttons don't work anyway. You stay with him." She said and walked out in search for a nurse or a doctor.

Tony opened his eyes. "Dad."

Gibbs walked closer to the bed and sat onto the matress. "Hey there. How you doing?" He slowly stroked over his son's head, pulling a few wet strands from the younger man's forehead.

"Been better, been worse." He replied, closing his eyes again.

"We'll make you feel better in no time, Agent DiNozzo." A doctor stepped into the room with Abby hot on his heels. Gibbs settled for holding Tony's hand.

"Tony." The younger man said.

The young doctor smiled. "Tony it is. I'm Josh. And you'll get a nice painkiller now."

"No sedative."

"No. Just something for the pain." He injected the needle into the IV line. "You'll feel better soon, I promise. And if you need anything, you might as well push the button over there." He grinned.

"Thank you doctor." Abby said politely.

"Josh."

"Abby." She answered and he left, grinning.

"Feeling better?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya... Good stuff. Trust me, I've had enough practice."

"Yeah, we should stop that. Don't you think?" The ex-marine asked and Tony nodded.

"Hello, my hairy butt. How do you keep getting into those things?"

"Well, hello Zee-vah. And Probie." He greeted. "I don't know. I'm a magnet for trouble."

"Anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Not much." Ziva answered. "But the driver of the other car didn't even try to stop." She said.

"Great." Tony said sarcastically. "Someone's trying to kill me again."

"Awww, my poor baby." Abby scooted closer to him and laid her head next to his on the pillow.

"We don't know who he is. Ducky's getting his fingerprints." McGee said.

"Alright. Abby, I want to know who he is." He then looked at Ziva and McGee. "And then I want to know why he crashed into Tony's car."

"But Gibbs!" Abby said. "I don't wanna leave Tony alone. What if the killer comes after him again?"

"Nice try, Abbs. Your lab, now."

Abby kissed Tony's cheek and went out of the room.

"Get better, my hairy butt."

"Thank you, crazy assassin." Tony replied.

McGee nodded at him and the two went away as well.

"You stay outta trouble, you hear?" Gibbs looked at his son.

"Who? Me?"

The senior agent raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you. I don't want to hear complaints from the nurses or doctors."

"I'm not the one making them cry." Tony defended himself.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Be a good boy and take your meds." He kissed the younger man's forehead and turned to leave. "And Tony. Don't even _think_ of signing yourself out."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He answered. "Hey, Dad?"

Gibbs turned to look at his son.

"Tell Abby I said 'Hi', okay?"

Gibbs blinked. "You just saw her."

"Yeah and?"

Gibbs shook his head and went to NCIS as well.

AN: Tell me what you think. This chap wasn't that bad, was it? Keep the reviews coming. I love them and I depend on them. Come on! More reviews ASAP ;)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. You guys are just WOW! You rock! I need more of those awesome words ;)

Chp.17

"What do you have, Duck?" Gibbs asked walking into autopsy.

"Ah, Jethro, your timing is perfect." The ME said. "Well, James Lambert is a healthy man. His last meal was a simple salad. He didn't even drank alcohol –"

"Duck." Gibbs interrupted.

"But that's just it, Jethro. There was no alcohol involved. He knew what he was doing. I'd say someone indeed tries to kill young Anthony."

"Why would someone want to kill Tony?" McGee asked looking at his female co-worker.

"I don't know. Maybe he dated a married woman again and the jealous husband has gone all mad." She answered.

"Tony doesn't date married women." The young agent defended his friend. "Who wants Tony dead?"

"James Lambert. I want to know everything about him. And I want it now!" Gibbs came into the bullpen.

The two agents hurried to their computers and began searching. Gibbs stood in front of the plasma. 'Why did you try to kill Tony?' He thought.

"Gibbs, this guy must have had a death wish. There is no link to Tony or his past." Ziva said and McGee nodded.

"His past." The senior agent said to himself. "Get me Anthony DiNozzo here."

"What?" McGee asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Long Island, New York. Get him here!" Gibbs yelled and the grabbed his cell, dialing.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs stood in the observation room, his eyes fixed on the man in the other room. McGee came in.

"There's an officer at Tony's room now, Boss." He said and Gibbs nodded, walking past him and out of the room.

A few seconds later he walked into the interrogation room and sat on the other chair.

DiNozzo Sr. looked up. "Special Agent Gibbs. What do you want now?"

"Why do you want to kill Tony?" He asked.

The man took a moment to reply. "Are you out of your mind?!" The italian accent came with the anger.

"Still pissed because of the broken nose? I see your doctors did a good job at setting it."

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. stood up. "You're wasting my time."

Gibbs also stood now. "Sit down. I told you to sit down!" The man obeyed.

"I want to call my lawyer."

"He'll need some time. You're gonna wear this 'til he gets here." Gibbs raised his hand, showing a pair of cuffs.

After exiting the room, he found himself looking at Fornell. The screams of Tony's father could still be heard.

"Fornell." Gibbs nodded and began walking.

"Gibbs." The FBI agent greeted back. "I hear you're terorrizing civilians again."

"He tried to kill Tony."

"Do you have any evidence?"

Gibbs stopped and so did Fornell. "My gut."

"Damn it, Jethro! You know you can't hold him here."

"As long as his lawyer isn't here, he stays." Gibbs answered.

"How's DiNutso?" Tobias changed the topic.

"He better be fine by the end of this, or god help me, I'm gonna kill this bastard."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Here Mr. DiNozzo, take those and you'll feel better soon." The nurse said, giving Tony some pills.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." He replied. "In fact I want to get out of here. Would you be so kind and bring me the paperwork?"

"But Mr. DiNozzo –" She protested.

"Please." He read her nametag. "Charleen." He grinned at her.

She blushed. "Of course. Right away."

Tony leaned back and looked at the ceiling. This was great. He'd finally get out. He really looked bad. His face was bruised and the cut to eyebrow and lip didn't help. His left leg was broken, but they had that fixed in surgery. They said he should stay a few more days. Or even weeks. No, he wasn't about to do that. What was that noise? Did he imagine things now?

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs sat behind his desk, trying to figure out how to bust DiNozzo Sr. ass. The man seemed calm. Maybe too calm. What if he'd already planed a new attempt to kill Tony? His gut told him something just wasn't right.

"McGee, David! Grab you gear!" They obeyed. "Fornell, make sure that bastard stays here!"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. He really should get some sleep once he was home. The click of a gun to his right made him open his eyes. He looked right at a bald man in suit who pointed a gun with a silencer at him.

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it again. Then he huffed a laugh. "You know what that reminds me of?" He asked the man.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs screeched to a halt in front of the hospital and ran into the building as fast as he could. Ziva and McGee where hot on his heels. The guard stood at the door and looked at the team as they arrived.

"Everything's normal, Sir."

"Have you been in?" Gibbs asked, still holding his gun.

"No. But Sir –" A thudding noise cut the man off and the three agents went into the room...

AN: Uh oh... Was that just a shot? What is about to happen? Well, I know, but I haven't written it yet :D You have fun thinking about a possible next chapter. Oh and while you're at it, write a review, will ya? Thanks for reading. A challenge :D Anyone brave enough to write a Gibbs/Tony father/son story including : The Halloween epi "Why does Tony hate Halloween?" and the epi Sandblast "My son Tony plays that same game." and of course some angst. Tony's being secretive again, is he really sick? I leave that up to you. So whoever dares to write something just tell me :D Sina


	18. Chapter 18

AN: New chapter! Your reviews are really awesome! It's what keeps me working on this. I thought about going deeper into Tony's childhood and how he grew up. I don't know if you remember, but in chapter 13 Gibbs thinks about how some terrible moment changed Tony a lot. I think I'll get to that point. Some day I think this is going to be a loooong story. Well, as long as my mind keeps spitting ideas and you keep writing those reviews that make me happy :D So enough talking. Here comes number 18.

R.I.P. Bernie Mac. My poor baby George is so sad now... Bernie was great in Ocean's and he was only 50... poor guy.

Chp.18

For a moment everyone stopped breathing. Tony laid on the floor next to his bed. He held the gun firmly in his hand. The man with the suit laid a few feed from him. Blood pooled out of him.

Tony slowly raised his head. He took in the looks on the faces of his friends. Then he spoke up. "You know what that reminds me of?" Nobody answered, they just kept staring. "Anyone of you ever seen 'Hitman'?"

Gibbs blinked a few times. Ziva looked at McGee and McGee looked at Tony. Just then the nurse came into view. "I've got you the discharging papers, Special Agent DiNozzo." She said, looking at the team first before realizing something was wrong. She saw the dead man and screamed. The officer at the door took her aside.

Gibbs gave Tony a pointed look as if to say 'What did I tell you about leaving the hospital?'. Tony shrugged. "Can I say that I knew this was gonna happen?"

Gibbs shook his head as he made his way towards his son. He helped him up and back into the bed. Then he slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Tony exclaimed, rubbing the sport where he got hit.

"For disobeying my order."

"I didn't leave." Tony protested. Gibbs raised his hand to slap him again. "Alright, alright." Tony surrendered. "Sorry."

"Are you hurt?" He asked. People came into the small room and took the killer away. Soon there was not even blood left on the floor.

"I'm fine." The lie came quickly.

"Get a doctor." Gibbs ordered and the two agents took off. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm good."

"Tony." Gibbs warned.

"Knee." He replied.

"The bad one?"

"Ya."

"You've got a good and a bad knee, Tony?" The doctor named Josh came into the room.

"Yeah. Broke my right leg in college while playing football. Managed to tore a few ligaments while at it."

"And that hurts now?" He asked, raising his hand with a syringe in it.

"Bit. Hey, you're gonna gimme that shot?" Tony asked, slightly scared.

"It will make the pain go away. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

"Oh, but it does." The young man answered, pulling his arm to his chest.

"Tony." Said Gibbs.

"No. I don't need it. I'm fine." He protested, slowly panicking.

"I would give that shot into your IV, but you ripped that out. We have to adjust a new one as well."

"That, too?! Do you wanna kill me?!" 'I REALLY should have been out of here by now.' He thought.

Josh Lucas looked at Gibbs. "Would you hold him down?" Gibbs nodded and did as he was told. Tony kept struggling and ordered them to stop. "Just one more minute. He needs that IV line as well."

Tony struggled and struggled and tears were running down his cheeks. He was hurting, but not only physically. He had never told anyone his father gave him shots so he wouldn't bust into meetings or talk too much while on the plane. He was so scared of all kinds of needles. He nearly had a breakdown.

"All done." The doctor said and went out again, closing the door behind him. Ziva and McGee sat outside, waiting.

Tony sobbed quietly. "Hey, it's alright. It's over already." Gibbs tried to sooth and sat next to his son on the matress. He laid a hand on the younger man's forearm.

Tony pulled it violantly back. "Don't touch me!" He screamed.

"Shh... everything's okay." He again tried to reach out to his son.

"STOP IT! Don't touch me!" He screamed and Gibbs backed away.

"Alright, alright." He stood up. "Do you need anything else?" No reply came. "Okay, I'll let you alone now." He said and then went out.

"Is he okay?" McGee asked.

"He will be." Gibbs answered. "Drive back to NCIS and make sure that bastard is still chained. No one but me goes in there." He ordered.

"Yes, Boss." They replied and went away.

Gibbs took out his cell and dialed. "Abby Sciuto's lab. You're on the line!"

"Abbs, get to the hospital."

"Why? What happened? Is Tony alright?"

"Just get here." He said and hung up.

After a while, the goth in question arrived. "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know. He had to get a shot and... I've never seen him that scared before. He wouldn't even let me touch him."

Abby bit her bottom lip. "I'll check." She went into the room and sat onto the bed. "Hey, Baby. What's wrong?"

Tony just shook his head, trying to control his tears. She stroked over his head. "Are you in pain?"

"No." He whispered hoarsely.

"Then what's wrong? You can talk to me, Tony." And he did. He told her everything about today and how it brought back those terrible memories of his childhood and she listened, soothing him by holding his hand. "You should tell Gibbs. He's worried sick." Tony nodded slowly. "GIBBS!" Abby yelled and a second later he stood at the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking worried. He looked at the two. Abby laid next to Tony, with her head on his shoulder.

"You two should have a talk. I'm going back to my lab, see what I can find. You'll be okay?" She asked the younger man.

"Ya... thanks."

"No problem, Bro." She gave both of the men a kiss and went away.

There was a long silence in the room. "You okay?" Gibbs finally asked, still standing at the door.

"I think so."

Gibbs made his way closer to the bed and sat back on that chair. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No... but I need to." He took a deep breath and then continued.

After he was done, Gibbs looked at his son in shock. He didn't know what to say or do. Tony again struggled with the tears. "Damn it, Tony! You should have told me what that bastard did to you!"

"I know... I'm sorry..." His voice cracked as more tears flooded down his cheeks.

"Ah Tony." Gibbs whispered and then sat down next to his son, pulling him into his arms. "He's never going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of that. I promise, Son." He stroked the young italian's back soothingly and kissed the top of his head, which was nestled under his chin.

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Don't be. None of this is your fault."

Tony's hands grabbed the back of Gibbs jacket, holding it between his fingers as if he'd never wanted to let go of it again. Gibbs knew that he only did that when things were really bad. So he hugged his son even closer, stroking the back of his head with one hand, while caressing the younger man's back with the other one.

"I love you, Dad."

This was the first time they had talked so much about loving each other. Gibbs wasn't feeling uncomfortable while doing so, but he just wasn't that kind of guy who talked about his feelings so freely. But Tony needed him now. He needed to see and hear the love from his father. And he was the boy's father now. Even if he wasn't the biological one. Gibbs loved that boy more than his own life and that was all that mattered.

"I love you, too, Son."

Tony breathed in deeply. He relaxed at the familiar scent and his fists slowly loosened. And then he fell asleep. It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep and so Gibbs slowly pulled away and tucked his son in. He took a few minutes to just watch his son sleeping, like he had when Tony was still a kid. Then he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

'I'm going to kill this bastard! He's so going to rott in jail for this.' Gibbs thought angrily.

AN: Poor baby. Why do I always hurt my Tony-Baby? Idk but I just love Gibbs reacting, so I guess this is why I keep doing that to my Sweetie :D Review? Would be great. Thanks for reading. - Sina


	19. Chapter 19

Chp

AN: I'm really not in the mood to write right now, 'cause I'm just too dumb to get this damn theory stuff for my driver's test into my head. This is freaking me out. And I'm just sick of it... Sorry, guys. I tried my best, though. Hope you like it.

Chp.19

After making sure, Tony was fast asleep, Gibbs stood up and stroked over his son's head one last time, before driving back to NCIS. He had called McGee on his way and told his youngest agent that he'd be back soon and then he wanted to interrogate DiNozzo Sr.

Once inside the building he locked his gun in his drawer. Just to be sure he wouldn't kill that bastard. McGee came over and told him something he just found out. Well, that didn't exactly help with his bad mood. He walked into the room where the man in question sat.

DiNozzo Sr. acknowledged him with an evil smile. "Back, Agent Gibbs?"

"I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off your face." Gibbs growled.

"Yeah? How do you want to do that?"

The senior agent's hands balled to fists. He had to control his temper. Breaking that slimeball's bones wouldn't help anyone.

In that moment the man's attorney stepped into the room. "Don't say anything, Anthony. Paul Rimmers. I'm Mr.DiNozzo's lawyer." The guy said as he sat down.

"Good. Mr.DiNozzo needs a lawyer now." Sr.'s smile vanished. "Why did you try to kill your son? Again."

Anthony shot out of his chair. "I did no such thing!" He screamed.

"Sit back down. Please, Anthony." The attorney said. "Why would Mr.DiNozzo do something like that, Agent Gibbs?"

"My team and I came just back from the hospital. Just in time as it seems. Mr.DiNozzo hired a killer to murder his son."

"That is just impossible, Agent Gibbs. There is just no way –"

"Then look at this." Gibbs said and laid the file with evidence, he received from McGee, on the table. It showed that DiNozzo Sr. had paid about 10.000 for the killer and the man that hit Tony's car had also got 5.000. His dead was an accident. Ironic.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you rot in jail." With that the senior agent stood up and went to the door. He opened it and waved an officer inside. The officer chained DiNozzo Sr. and brought him away.

Gibbs took a few moments to clear his mind. He went back into the bullpen and saw Ziva and McGee sitting at their desks. "Go home and get some sleep. You can write your reports tomorrow." While going to the elevator he saw the two agents pack their things.

"Hey, Bossman." Abby greeted him, as he stepped into the elevator.

"Abbs."

"You're going to see Tony?" She knew her boss well enough. She knew how Gibbs felt about Tony. If she'd just know why...

"Yeah."

"I'll come with you." The goth said and Gibbs nodded.

They sat next to Tony's bed for a long time. Well, Abby managed to fit herself next to the senior field agent's body. She fell asleep not long after that.

Gibbs settled himself as comfortable in the chair as he could. He took a long moment to look at this picture. They truly were like brother and sister. With a smile on his face he slowly went to sleep.

His back hurt like hell. That was the first feeling he had when he awoke. He stretched out and that made an ugly sound in his back. But he felt better now.

"Finally." Abby's voice startled him.

"I need coffee."

"And a good morning to you, too." Abby mocked.

After a while, the senior agent came back and handed his favorite goth a large caf-pow!.

"You're the best." Abby grinned and began to sip at the drink, settling herself on Gibbs' lap.

A groan came from the bed.

"Tony!" Abby shrieked, pressing the caf-pow! in Gibbs' hands and then threwing herself on the bed. He hissed in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"How are you feeling, DiNozzo?"

"I'm –" Tony stopped when he saw the look he got. "Better. I'm feeling better. Not good enough to win the Superbowl, but you know?"

"With that knee of yours, you will not even think about playing football, right Anthony?" Ducky walked into the room.

"Don't know what ya mean, Duck." Tony answered.

"When you broke your leg in that one game, you damaged your knee. To be specific, you had an anterior cruciate ligament rupture."

"Don't really remember. You know, I was kinda pissed when I found out I couldn't play football anymore. Had to say goodbye to the Giants. That kinda hurt."

"The Giants?" Abby asked.

"Long story." Tony answered.

"I've got time. And you're not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"Abby." Gibbs warned. "Not now."

She sighed dramatically. "Alright. But you have to tell me some day. Promise."

"I promise." Tony smiled. "Not that I mind, but what are you all doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on my favorite patient." Ducky smiled. "You hurt yourself way too often, my dear boy."

Tony nodded and then grinned. "Well, at least I'm always coming back to you, Ducky. Your other patients aren't that loyal." The ME chuckled.

Gibbs smiled a bit. "Loyal as a St.Bernard."

Abby laughed. "My sweet puppy." She stroked over Tony's head.

Ducky saw the look in Gibbs' eyes. "Come on, my dear. Let's get you home. You need to sleep in a real bed."

"But Ducky!"

"It's alright, Abbs. I'm going to sleep anyway. Bit tired, you know?" He smiled slightly.

"Alright." The goth kissed his cheek. "After you get outta here, I'm coming over one night."

"Can come anytime you want to, Sweets." The agent answered.

"Sleep well, Baby." She said. Ducky patted the young man's leg and Tony waved at them.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a long time of silence.

"What makes you say something's wrong?" Gibbs replied.

"I know you."

"Yeah?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

The older man sighed. "We got him. He hired the guy who hit you with his car and he hired that killer as well. We found evidence and now he's going to jail."

Tony thought about that for a moment. He breathed in deeply and then looked back at his father. His eyelids were slowly dropping. Damn he was tired.

"Go to sleep, Tony."

"Just one thing." The young man answered. "Thank you."

"I promised you, I'd do anything to prevent you from getting hurt." He kissed his son's hair. "And now go to sleep. You look like you need it."

"You wanted to talk... to me." He struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Later. You go to sleep and I go home to shower and change. I'll be back later." He gave his son's hand one last squeeze and then stood up.

"Hey, Dad?"

He knew that look. "I'll get you some pizza."

Tony grinned. "I love you, Dad." Came the natural reply.

Gibbs grinned. He could never get tired of hearing those words.

AN: Okay, though? I'm sorry for being a whiney pain in the ass. I just feel... idk how to say that. I feel empty. Empty and tired. I hope you liked this chapter though. Thanks for reading. Take care. - Sina


	20. Chapter 20

Chp

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews and your kind words. I couldn't think of a way to get the 'Why does DiNozzo Sr. hate Tony?' in this chap. But if you wanna know let me know ;) Have fun with this. - Sina

Chp.20

He walked towards the parking lot and to his car, feeling better than he had in a long time. He got into his vehicle and drove home. Once inside his house he went straight to the shower. After that he made himself something to eat. After a few hours he came back to the hospital.

When he entered the room, he saw Tony half-sitting on his bed, watching some talkshow. The boy acknowledged him with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm watching Terry verbally abusing his girlfriend." The people on the show screamed at each other. "Ex-girlfriend."

"How can you watch stuff like that?" Gibbs asked, seating himself in the chair.

"This _is _the only channel they've got! And I'm bored." Tony whined. "Can't I –"

"No." Gibbs interrupted.

"But, Daaaaad!"

"Forget it. You're staying."

"This is so boring. I'm dying in here. And not just of the lack of food. Oh, wait a sec. Where's my pizza?" Tony's eyes were huge.

"For breakfast?" Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't care what time it is. I'm hungry."

"That's great, Agent DiNozzo. Here comes your breakfast." The nurse came in and put the tray with the food on the table. "Enjoy your meal." She said and went away.

Tony lifted the lit and looked at the food. "This is so _not _eatable."

Gibbs took a look at it and shrugged. "Doesn't look that bad."

The young agent gaped at him. "You kidding me?! I'm so _not _going to eat _that_. I'd rather starve."

"This is the reason you have me." Abby said, as she walked into the room. A portable dvd-player was tucked under her arm and she carried a bag with her as well.

Tony grinned. "What ya got there, Abbs?"

"Some dvd's and a player. And of course some food for you." She smiled and sat down on the mattress, handing Tony a large pizza.

"I love you, Abbs." He told her deadly serious.

"I know." She answered, handing Gibbs a cup of coffee, while sipping on the caf-pow! she was holding in her other hand.

"Dvd's?" He asked.

Abby gave him a pointed look and then grabbed a pack of dvd's. "I've got 'Untraceable' –"

"Really?! You know, that one guy really reminds me of McGeek. That one that dies. That FBI-guy. Griffin or something."

"He reminds you of McGee?"

"Ya. You know, all that computer stuff just reminded me of him."

"I guess you're right." She smiled. "Anyway, I got 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' and 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre - The Beginning'. Then of course I got you the Indiana Jones movies. All four. And your James Bond movies. The ones with Sean Connery."

"You're the best." Tony said and then began eating his pizza.

"'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'?" Gibbs asked.

"Totally awesome! You gotta watch it! There is that psycho killer named 'Leatherface', 'cause he takes the skin of his victims and applies it to his face. And there is that group of friends and one after one they die." Abby explained, grinning.

Gibbs stared at her. "And why would I possibly want to watch that?"

"Because it's cool. Great soundeffects. Especially when 'Leatherface' takes his chainsaw and sews of that guy's leg."

Gibbs kept staring and then shook his head.

"And in 'The Beginning' they –"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Gibbs ordered.

Tony swallowed. "Sorry."

Abbs just grinned at them and Gibbs suddenly felt bad. He should really have told her. He look over to Tony. "Maybe we should tell her." He said.

The young man stopped eating and looked at his father.

Abby look curious now. "Tell me what?"

Tony didn't answer, instead he kept looking into his father's eyes.

"Tell me what?" Abby asked again.

Gibbs broke the eyecontact with his son and looked at Abby. "That Tony is my son."

AN: Oh... How will Abby react? What will happen in the the next chapters? I don't know ;) Haven't thought about it, yet. By the way, those movies are NOT my favorites. At least Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Untraceable are not. I love George Clooney... and his movies of course ;) Stay tuned. Oh, wait. I always wanted to say that:

Upcoming next

Abby: "What?"

Gibbs: "He's my son."

--

Gibbs: "Why do you want him dead?"

DiNozzo Sr.: "I always hated him. He's useless. Never did anything I told him. No son of mine becomes a cop."

--

Nurse: "Good news, Agent DiNozzo. You can go home tomorrow."

Tony: "Really? That's great!"

Nurse: "But you'll need a physiotherapy and a wheelchair."

Ah! That was great :D Like I said, I always wanted to say that :D Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do. Take care. - Sina


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Yay! Great reviews! Keep 'em coming! Here's more. Have fun.

Chp.21

Abby stared at her boss. "What?"

"He's my son." Gibbs answered.

"Can you say that again?" The goth asked again. Gibbs smiled. "You mean he's really your son. I mean... really?"

"Lack of words, Abbs?" Gibbs chuckled. "Who'd have thought. Yes, he's my son."

She looked at the man in the bed. "Tony?"

"It's a long story, you know?" He answered.

Suddenly they both were enveloped in a tight embrace, nearly choking.

"This is so great!" Abby said totally excited, still hugging the two men.

"Yeah, Abbs. But could you let go now?" Gibbs asked and Abby pulled away, grinning.

"Ow..." Tony sighed.

"Oh god! Did I hurt you?! Are you okay?"

"It's fine. Just my ribbs." Tony managed a smile.

"They're broken? Why didn't you tell me so?"

"Well, they weren't before." He joked.

Abby stared at him. "I broke your ribbs?"

"They're just bruised. Relax."

She turned to Gibbs. "Can't you teach him to stop doing that?"

"Hey! I'm no dog!" The young man replied.

"He's stubborn. So it's hard to teach him that." Gibbs chuckled.

"Hello? I'm still here."

Abbs smiled and stroked his cheek. "So, how did that happen?"

"Well, when I said it's a long story, I meant like really, really long." Tony explained.

"How old were you?" She knew, Tony and Gibbs weren't blood related.

"I was nine." "He was nine." They replied at the same time and then laughed.

Abby thought for a second. "So you've known each other for about 19 years? That's cool. I've got time, I want to know _everything_."

"Alright, I've to get back to work." Gibbs said, standing up.

"You're kidding, right?" Tony asked.

"No. I've actually got work to do." He replied.

"Don't think we don't know you." Abby said, smiling. "You and me are going to talk as well, Mister."

Gibbs smiled at her and then bend down to kiss her cheek. "Keep an eye on him."

"Will do, Bossman."

Then Gibbs turned to his son. "And you stay out of trouble."

"Don't I always?" Tony asked in an innocent voice.

Gibbs shook his head, smiling, before bending down to kiss his son's forehead.

"Awww." Abby grinned at them.

"I'll come back later." He said.

"You do that, my silver haired fox." As soon as Gibbs was away, Abby turned back to Tony. "Talk."

Tony grinned at her and then picked up another slice of the pizza. "Food first."

Gibbs drove to the prison, where DiNozzo Sr. was in at the moment. He wanted to know the reason, that man hurt his son.

Once inside the building, he flashed his badge and an officer brought him to the cell.

"Agent Gibbs. Nice of you to come." The man smiled sarcastically.

"Why?"

Confusion came to the man's face. "I don't know what you mean –"

"Why do you want him dead?"

"I always hated him. He's useless. Never did anything I told him. No son of mine becomes a cop." Anger flooded Gibbs' whole body. "And I wanted to hurt you. Not just for my broken nose. I still don't understand how you're able to love the kid."

"You don't deserve a son like Tony. He's such a great kid. You can't imagine. He's grown up to a great man and a great agent. He's the best agent I've ever worked with. I don't want to lose him and I sure as hell won't let you take him away from me. You try and I'll kill you. I love this kid more than my own life. And I don't care what happens to me as long as he's okay. So stay away from him." Gibbs said.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. listened carefully to every word Gibbs said and then nodded. "Take care of him then. If you'd excuse me now, Agent Gibbs, I've a meeting with my lawyer."

"You won't get out of here alive."

"We'll see about that. But don't worry. You've made yourself very clear. I'm not going to hurt Anthony."

"You better don't." Gibbs answered and then went away.

A nurse came into Tony's room. He had just finished telling Abby about his childhood and how it was like to grow up with Gibbs.

The nurse smiled at him. "Good news, Agent DiNozzo. You can go home tomorrow."

"Really? That's great!" Tony grinned.

She nodded "But you'll need a physiotherapy and a wheelchair."

Tony's face fell. "No. No. I'm so not going to sit in a wheelchair!"

"Your leg is broken –"

"I'll take crutches."

"Your left arm is hurt." She tried to reason.

"I don't care!" Tony raised his voice.

"What's going on?" Gibbs walked into the small room.

"Agent –"

"Could you leave us alone for a moment? We'll manage." Abby told the nurse and she went away.

Tony breathed hard.

"What happened?" He turned his head to Abby when Tony didn't answer.

"He'll need a physiotherapy and a wheelchair for a while." She explained shortly.

"And where's the problem?"

"He doesn't want the wheelchair."

"Could leave us alone for a moment?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Abby answered and went to wait outside.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm not going to sit in a wheelchair!" Tony snapped.

"Watch it." Gibbs warned and then waited a beat. "It's not for long, Tony."

"I don't care. I'm not going to sit in a fucking wheelchair! I can use crutches, you know? I've used them before."

"Your arm is hurt."

"Then I'll... I'll..." Tony tried to think of something.

"Look, you're not getting outta here, if you don't take that wheelchair."

"What?! Why the hell not?!"

"Because you're hurt. Accept that fact!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Listen. Tony..." Gibbs sighed. "Just let me take care of you for a few weeks, okay. You won't need that wheelchair for long. And it's just to get you to the physiotherapy and back."

Tony looked defeated. "I don't want to make any trouble." He said softly.

"You know you don't. I'll always take care of you, Son." He kissed Tony's forehead. "And stop pouting already. You're getting out of here." Tony managed a smile.

"Abbs?"

The goth girl came into the room. "Yes, Bossman?"

"Tell the nurse we'll take that thing." Gibbs answered.

"Will do." She said smiling.

"We'll manage." Gibbs told his son.

"I know. I just don't like the fact that I'm helpless."

"You're not. Just not your usual bouncy self." Gibbs smiled and Tony returned it.

AN: Review? Please? I love reading them as much as writing a new chap. And I really really love writing hint ;) Oh, one more thing: I'll start a vacational education to become a foreign language secretary on monday. It's all new to me. I speak english and spanish all day long and there's so much I have to learn (I never had spanish before). Don't be angry if I don't keep the chaps coming that fast, please. Thanks for reading and for all of the reviews. Take care. - Sina


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Oh man, the new school is so great! I've got three different english classes! This is so cool! Here comes something new for you. Hope you'll like it!

Chp.22

"There you go, Mr.DiNozzo." The nurse smiled, while pushing the wheelchair into the room.

"Great." Tony said sarcastically.

"Would you just sign those papers? After that you can go home."

Tony did as he was told. "You mean home as in my home?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Well, you shouldn't be alone."

Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "He won't be." Then he glared at his son, who rubbed his head. "Alright. Let's get you in there."

"I don't need help." Tony said, ignoring the hand of his father.

"Okay." Gibbs answered, taking a step backwards.

Abby looked at her boss, but the older man just shook his head.

Tony carefully pushed himself on the edge of the bed, wincing slighty. Then he set his feet on the ground and pushed himself into a standing position. The pain in his leg nearly brought him to the ground, but then there were strong arms around his body, holding him up.

"You tell me one more time you don't need help and I slap you so hard you won't remember your name." Gibbs told him, while pushing him into the wheelchair.

"I wanna push it!" Abby said, bouncing with excitment and Tony only winced. "Are you okay, Baby?"

"Just fine." Tony mumbled.

"Stop pouting, Honey Buns." Gibbs ruffled his son's hair and smiled when the younger man grumbled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Honey Buns." Abby said grinning. "Sweet."

"Can we go now? I wanna get out of here already."

"We're nearly at the car. You'll sit on a nice couch in no time."

"I don't mean the hospital. I mean this friggin' wheelchair!"

"Calm down, kid." Gibbs said.

"Kid? Since when am I a kid again?"

"Since you started behaving like one. And now shut up." The ex-marine said, getting slightly angry.

"Wow. Didn't take long to get you pissed at me." Tony answered.

"Okay, boys. Stop it. No fighting." The goth girl interrupted. "Tony, do you wanna take the backseat? You can stretch out your legs there."

"Why don't you just put a rope from the car to the wheelchair and pull me?"

"You'd like that, huh? But no chance there, Honey. With Gibbs driving like a maniac, you won't make it to the house in on piece."

"There's that." The young agent mumbled.

The ride to Gibbs' house was silent. Once the ex-marine parked his car, they got out.

"Oh, Gibbs." Abby said, looking into the car. "Look at him. Isn't he sweet?"

He looked into the car and saw Tony sleeping peacefully. A smile came to his lips. "He must be really tired. He normally doesn't sleep in the car."

"Awww, I wanna hear more Tony-stories soon. I'm gonna get his things inside. McGee's gonna be here soon to drive me home."

"Okay. I'll get him in... somehow." After Abby went inside, Gibbs slowly opened the door of the car. "Tony. Hey. Come on, wake up, Son. You want me to carry you or what? You know you won't like that. Come on now." He patted his son's cheek.

"Mhmm..." Tony groaned, pushing his face further into the seat.

"Come on, Buddy. You can go to bed once we're inside. Inside... Ah, hell!" He looked over the hood of the car. "Abby! Abby! Get some wood from the basement."

"Don't shout..." Came Tony slurred reply.

Gibbs looked back into the car. "Come on now. Get up."

Tony slowly opened his eyes. "Here already?"

"Yeah." Gibbs answered and helped his son into the wheelchair. Then he pushed the chair to the stairs in front of his house.

"Oh." Tony said. "Mabye I should walk."

"No."

"I need to get upstairs to my room anyway."

"We'll figure that one out later. Abby!"

"I'm here, I'm here." She put the wooden planks on the stairs so Gibbs could push the wheelchair inside.

"Couch." The older man said and then maneuvered his son to sit on the couch. Tony laid down and drifted off to sleep.

"There's McGee. Take care of my baby, ya hear? And give him a kiss from me." With that she gave Gibbs a kiss on the cheek and went away.

The ex-marine turned back to the couch and then took the afghan and put it over the sleeping form. He bent down and kissed the side of his son's head. Then he sighed and seated himself into the armchair.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, only slightly awake.

"Nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep." He didn't want to tell his son about the conversation with DiNozzo Sr.

"You're lying." Tony peered over to his father.

Gibbs smiled a bit. "You just get hurt too often."

"It's not like I go looking for it." The younger man yawned.

Gibbs chuckled. "Go back to sleep." He said again.

"Halfway there already..." And then he was asleep.

AN: Liked it? I tried my best in between studying and all that stuff. So, take care guys and please leave a review. Thanks for reading - Sina


	23. Chapter 23

Chp

AN: Here I am again, guys :D Wow... I finally managed to write a new one... Sorry for the delay, but school's eating me up XD Well, I wanna thank you for the reviews, you guys are the best.

NickTonyK: If you want him to have a cold, I'll try to think of something ;)

Hawngirl: I'll try to get that into the next chap. If I don't write it in the next, then I'll write it in Chp.25, promise. 'Cause next one will be flashback.

Thanks for the ideas. Need more of that.

Chp.23

After a few hours of sleep, Tony woke up. He slowly opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times before he could see clearly. Damn those meds. After looking around he knew exactly where he was. Tony spotted his father in the armchair. The older man was deep asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Tony sat up and tried to go to the bathroom. The hissing noises he made, woke his father.

Gibbs was at his side in a matter of seconds, holding him up. "Are you out of you mind?! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Head." Tony answered.

"Why didn't you just wake me?"

"I can manage, Dad." Tony protested.

"No. And you won't even think of trying that again. Is that clear?" Gibbs asked, while helping his son to the bathroom.

"Dad." Tony whined.

"Don't 'Dad' me now. You're not doing that again." He ordered.

Tony grumbled his opinion to that and shortly after they arrived at the bathroom door. "I'll manage from here."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Tony answered holding onto the frame.

"You might wanna sit down." Gibbs adviced and Tony closed his eyes.

Then the younger man turned around and forced a smile before closing the door from the inside. He made his way over to the toilette, groaning with every step. After he was finished, Tony went to wash his hands.

"You okay in there?" Came Gibbs' voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." Tony hobbled back to the door and re-opened it. He saw his father leaning against the wall. "You gonna follow me around all the time now?" Tony didn't look pleased.

"Ya." He answered. "Hey! Stop it!" Gibbs exclaimed when Tony tried to walk on his own. "You got to choose. It's either me or the wheelchair. What is it to be?"

"You." Tony mumbled.

"What was that?"

"You damn well heard me." Tony snapped.

"Stop behaving like that."

After settling the younger man on the couch again, Gibbs went into the kitched to get a glass of water for Tony. Then he grabbed the painkillers and walked back into the living room. He extended his hand towards his son.

"For the pain."

Tony took the pills from his father's hand and swallowed them together with some water. "Thanks." He said.

Gibbs nodded and put the glass on the coffee table, before sitting down next to Tony.

"I'm sorry." The younger man suddenly said and Gibbs looked at him. "I'm just tired and pissed."

"It's alright. I know you don't like that, but it's only temporary, okay?"

"Ya." Tony answered and then settled himself against his father's side.

Gibbs laid in arm around him and pulled him closer, careful of the broken bones.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Nothing."

"You kidding me? I can see that there's something, Dad. Don't lie to me."

Gibbs smiled a bit. He wasn't considering telling Tony about his conversation with the older DiNozzo, so he changed the topic. "Why are you so isolated?"

"Huh?"

"You're not going out anymore." Tony opened his mouth to protest. "And don't tell me, you meet Abby." Tony closed his mouth again. "You always went out with old college buddies and other friends. Why don't you do this anymore? All you do is work."

"I don't know." Tony shurugged.

"Who's lying now?" Gibbs countered. Tony didn't answer. "You don't wanna get as close to anyone as you were to Steve, right?"

Tony let his head hang.

(Flashback)

"_Hey, Tony!" The blonde man grinned._

"_Steve!" Tony exclaimed and the two men hugged._

"_How you doin', man?" He asked._

"_Good, good. How are you? Haven't talked to you in a while."_

"_Yeah. One week! That's a huuuuge time!" Steve joked and the two shared a laugh._

"_What ya doing here?" Tony asked._

"_Don't tell me you haven't heard yet."_

"_Heard what?"_

"_We get to work together." Said another man._

"_John!" Tony said grinning and then hugged the other man as well._

"_Hey Tone. We have a job to do. Together with you and the feebs." The very attractive looking black man answered._

"_FBI, too? Awww hell." Tony made a face but then ended up smiling when he saw his two other ex-co-workers walking up to them._

"_Well, look at you, kid." The older man said, smiling._

"_Good to see you, Vince."_

"_You, too, kid." Tony's ex-boss said._

"Julia_. Beautiful as always." _

_The woman smiled and then gave Tony a kiss on the cheek._

_Just then the elevator door opened and Fornell, Sacks and a few other agents walked into the bullpen, past Tony and his friends._

"_Where's Gibbs?" The FBI agent asked the two remaining members of the NCIS team._

"_What do you want Tobias?" Gibbs walked into the bullpen, cup of coffee in the hand._

_Tony and the group of the Baltimore PD walked up to them._

_Gibbs looked at all of them. "You got a group discount?"_

"_We're working together on the armsdealer case. We'll go in that factory, arrest them and then leave again." Fornell said._

"_Why the Baltimore PD?"_

"_They're from Baltimore and we chased them for a few years now." Vince Jackson explained._

"_Our case." Fornell said._

_Gibbs laughed. "Forget it."_

"_Okay, your case but we get the credit."_

"_And the paperwork." Gibbs said and Fornell gave in._

"_Wow, what's happening?" Abby asked, walking into the bullpen. "Steve! Good to see you again." She said and then hugged the other man._

"_Good to see you, too, Abby. We're all working together on the case." Steve explained._

"_Cool. I've got the location. You wanna know?" She grinned._

"_Abby." Gibbs said._

"_Okay, okay. You're no fun." She said and then told them the location of the factory._

"_Gear up!"_

AN: Liked it? I think the end was a bit... well, confusing. I didn't know how to do it, so I came up with that. If you got questions, just ask. Thanks for reading. Take care, Sina


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Alright, guys. For everyone who got confused. I'll explain the main details. If anyone's got a question afterwards, just ask.

NCIS, FBI and the BPD are working on this case together. The armsdealer are from Baltimore, they commited serveral crimes there. FBI's searching for them now, too and since NCIS is working on it now, they'll all do it together.

Steve Green is Tony's best friend. They were neighbours in Long Island. Have always been friends. Went to college together and to the police acadamy as well. There was the part with the Giants, Tony talked about in the hospital. In the police acadamy they met John Robertson, and later they went to Baltimore to work with him.

Any more questions? Ask away.

Chp.24

_They went to a huge building at the docks. It was cold outside and Tony was freezing off his butt. He rubbed his hands together to keep them warm._

_Steve nudged his friend with his schoulder. "Cold, huh?"_

"_Really? Didn't notice." Tony replied, rolling his eyes._

"_Alright. Listen. We'll do it like that –" Fornell started, but then stopped after the glare he received. "Agent Gibbs here will tell you."_

"_Nice of you, Tobias." Gibbs said, biting back a grin. "Listen up. We're twelve people. Groups of four. And no, not your own teams. Shared investigation. Fornell will tell you in which group you are."_

_Fornell looked up as if to say 'me?!', but then he shook his head. "Okay. Jamson, Green, Atkinson and I'll take the eastside. McGee, David, Jackson, Gilroy, southside. Jethro, you take DiNutso, Robertson and Sacks, westside."_

"_Awww no..." Tony groaned when he realized he had to work with Sacks. "Hey, Jamson!" _

_The young man turned around. "Yeah?"_

"_You better watch my friends back, ya hear. I don't like the fact, that I can't watch it myself."_

"_Sure."_

_Steve walked over to Tony. "We'll do it like always, yeah? We go in, take them apart and go out, getting pizza and beer."_

_Tony laughed. "I like that. Good thinking there, Green." He winked at his best friend._

"_Thank you, DiNozzo." The other man clapped Tony on the back. "You watch your back."_

"_And you watch yours."_

"_DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked._

"_Coming, Boss." He jogged over to his group._

_All groups got in position. There were three entrances they'd covered. _

"_We're in position." Came Fornell's voice through the radio._

"_We're also in position, Boss." Said McGee._

"_Alright, people. On three. One... two... three... EXECUTE!" Gibbs ordered and the teams stormed into the building, weapons drawn and ready to shoot._

_The armsdealer group from Ghana yelled a few curses and also got ready to shoot._

"_NCIS! Drop you weapons!" "FBI! Hands in the air!" "Baltimore Homicide! On the ground!" They all yelled at once._

_Soon the group realized they wouldn't get out there if they didn't want to end up in a bodybag, so they slowly laid down their weapons and raised their hands in the air._

_From above they heard a faint click of a gun, before a shot rang out. Tony's eyes went wide. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. The shot. Bullet going through skin. Cry of pain. Man down._

"_Steve!" Tony yelled as he run to his friend's side. More shoots were fired and the murderer was dead._

_Detective Green coughed up blood. The shot had gone right through his stomache. He lay in a pool of blood. Tony was kneeling next to his friend in a matter of seconds. He didn't care, that he was kneeling right in the blood. He lifted Steve's head and craddled it in his arms._

"_You'll be okay. Don't worry, you'll be okay." Tony said, voice shaking._

_When Steve tried to speak, only blood came out of his mouth._

"_Shh... it's alright. Don't try to talk. I got you, man."_

"_This is FBI Special Agent Fornell, we have a man down and need an ambulance." _

_Gibbs stood behind his senior field agent, trying to figure out what to do._

_The others had their guns pointed firmly at the armsdealer group._

"_Tony..."_

"_Don't talk. Spare your breath. We'll get you to the hospital in no time."_

_Steve raised his hand and put it on Tony's cheek. It was bloody, but they both didn't care. "Listen, Bro... you've been the best... friend someone could wish for. We've always been... like brothers... and you've always been there for me... and... I love you for that..."_

"_I love you, too, man. Now just hold on, okay? What about getting in, taking them apart and getting pizza and beer? My treat."_

_He smiled a bit and then coughed up some more blood. "Stay... out of... trouble... I'm watching your back from above... I... love ... you... Bro..." And then he closed his eyes._

"_No..." Tony whispered as he looked down at the dead body of his best friend. Tears were welling up in his eyes. A stangled sob escaped his lips. "No... Steve, please... Don't do this to me, man. Please, don't do this. Don't do this to me." He began to cry openly as he laid his head on Steve's chest._

_The gangsters were cuffed and all that was left was Tony on the ground, holding his best friend close to his chest. _

_Everyone was silent. Julia Atkinson was crying against Vince Jackson's chest. John Robertson stood next to them, tears were streaming down his cheeks. McGee too had tears in his eyes and even Ziva had to wipe her face. The FBI agents got the criminals into a big transporter, when the ambulance arrived._

_They stormed into the building and went to the dead man. After checking his vitals, they shook their heads and wanted to load Steve in a bodybag._

"_NO!" Tony screamed, holding onto his best friend._

"_Tony." Gibbs softly said, putting his hands on his son's shoulders._

"_NO!" He screamed again as one of the EMT's opened the bodybag._

_Gibbs pulled his son away from the body and held on tight as the young man struggled hard. "No! Please, god, no! Steve!"_

_The senior agent turned the young man in his arms and cradled his head against his chest. "It's gonna be okay, Tony."_

"_They can't take him away! Steve!"_

"_Shhh..." Gibbs tried to sooth. "He's gone, Tony. There's nothing you can do."_

"_No..." Tony cried, hot tears were soaking Gibbs shirt. "Steve..."_

_The older man was supporting Tony's whole weight. One hand on the back of his head, the other around his waist. "Shhh... We'll get through this, I promise." He softly kissed the side of his son's head. "We'll get through this, Son._


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: Hey guys! I finished this one as well and didn't want to let you wait any longer. Whenever I post a new chap I look at the preview and yesterday my eyes landed on the reviews and it's something over 300! And I was like omg so many reviews. This really feels great and I just wanted to say thank you._

_This chapter actually was a dream I had. But it was me holding my best friend while he died. I woke up crying and had to call him in the night to check if he really was okay. This was some horrible nightmare... While at it I want to thank my best friend Flo for always being there for me. 11 yrs and we've never had a fight. I love you my bro'. 08/23/97 - forever_

_I was asked if I'd write any more flashbacks. Well, I think the flashback with Tony and Steve will be the last, for now. I'll continue with Tony's healing process and Gibbs being all papa bear. I hope you'll stay tuned and review from time to time._

_Please read the AN at the end. Have fun with this one! ILU Greg._

_Chp.25_

_Tony sobbed only harder. He tried to shove his father away, but Gibbs wouldn't let go of him. By now the EMT's had carried the body of Steve Green to their car._

"_Shhh... calm down, Tony..." Gibbs tried again._

_The younger man pushed hard against his chest. Then he looked into his father's eyes, anger blazing in his own ones. "Calm down? Calm down?! How the fuck am I supposed to be calm about this?! My best friend just died in my arms and you expect me to be fucking calm about this?!" He screamed._

_Gibbs just watched his son exploding. If screaming would help his son getting over it, then so it should be. He had to be there for the boy and he didn't even think of letting him down by setting him straight for crossing the line._

_Tony was breathing hard by now. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he looked at the wall behind Gibbs. Then he turned around and walked out of the back entrance of the building._

_The senior agent waited a moment before making it clear to Fornell that he was following his son and that they should start processing already. The FBI agent understood and they started to get the gear from the car._

_Once outside, Gibbs saw his senior field agent and son sitting on the ground, leaning against the building, head in his hands, crying. Gibbs couldn't describe how much it hurt him to see Tony like this. He'd take it away from him if he could, without a second thought._

_He walked over to the boy and kneeled down right in front of him, placing his hands on the other man's knees. Tony slowly raised his head, until he was looking right into his father's eyes. He let the older man see the pain in them before looking down again. Gibbs then leaned forward and laid his head against Tony's, one hand went to the young agent's cheek, caressing it._

"_You'll get better in time, Tony. And I'm there for you. All the way. I promise." Gibbs' voice broke and Tony looked up, only to see his father's eyes glistering with tears._

_Tony only slightly hesitated before he put his arms around his father's neck, hugging him tightly. Showing just how much he appreciated the older man being there for him. "I'm sorry, Dad." Tony's voice shook hard._

_Gibbs pulled back to look into his son's eyes. He took his face in his hands to really look at him. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Son. You hear me? Nothing." He stated firmly. Tony nodded before leaning into against Gibbs' hand. The older man pulled him close again, softly kissing the top of his head._

"_Come on. Let's get you home." Gibbs said, standing up and pulling Tony with him._

"_Home? No, we need to process." _

"_Don't make this harder for you than it already is."_

"_Can I see him again?"_

_Gibbs didn't answer, instead he looked into his son's eyes._

"_Please, Dad. I really need to see him."_

_The senior agent nodded. "We'll let Ducky take him back to NCIS."_

"_Thanks, Dad." Tony replied, sadness audible in his voice._

"_Come on." Gibbs placed his hand on the younger man's back and they went to the other agents._

_John Robertson went to Tony first. He hugged the young agent hard. "I'm so sorry, Tony." He whispered. "I know how much he meant to you."_

_Tony nodded his thanks and patted John's back. He went over to the two remaining members of the Baltimore PD and received hugs and words of comfort as well._

_Gibbs took out his cell and dialed. "Ducky, it's me. We have a few bodies down here." He listened for a moment. "Two men. Some drug dealer and Detective Green." He heard the ME's sharp intake of a breath and then hung up._

"_I need to sit down for moment. If you'll excuse me."_

"_Of course, Tony." Said Julia, giving his arm one last squeeze._

_Tony nodded and went to the Dodge. McGee and Ziva came towards him. The mossad officer took the chance and embraced the man. "I'm sorry for your loss." McGee settled for patting his back._

"_Thanks, guys." Tony answered and then pulled back and opened the car door, before settling himself inside._

_Gibbs walked towards them. "Ducky will be here in a moment. Secured the scene?"_

"_Yes, Boss." McGee answered._

"_Took pictures?"_

"_Yes, Gibbs." Ziva said._

"_Alright. Start interviewing them. And tell Fornell to do that as well." Gibbs ordered before rounding the car and getting inside. He closed the door and they sat in silence. "You're staying with me for a few days."_

"_Dad..." Tony sighed. "It's really good to know you care, but this is something where I need to be alone."_

_Gibbs laid his hand on his son's tigh. "If you need something, you know where I am, okay?"_

"_Thanks, Dad." Tony said again and after a moment he slapped his forehead.__ "Ah, damn!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I have to call his family." Tony answered, taking his cell from his pocket._

"_You can call them later."_

"_No... they deserve to know, right now." He dialed and waited. "Marion? It's Tony." He closed his eyes when he head the joyful voice of his best friends mother. You could say she's his surrogate mom. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this... Steve was shot." He swallowed hard. "He didn't make it... I'm sorry..." His own voice break and new tears started to fall. The woman on the phone cried as well. Her husband Tom held her, while speaking softly to her._

_Gibbs tried to keep his own emotions under control. He still had his hand on his son's tigh, stroking it soothingly._

"_I'm so sorry, Tom." Tony whispered. He took he deep breath. "Yes... of course. I'll see you when you get here." And then he hung up. The senior field agent leaned his head against the window._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs saw some movement. He turned around and looked outside. "Ducky's here. I'll take care of things."_

"_I'll be there in minute." Tony answered._

"_No need to. I got it covered." Gibbs answered and Tony nodded._

"_Jethro, I came as fast as I could." Ducky said._

"_Thanks, Duck. Think you can check up on Tony after you're done with the bodies?"_

"_Of course, Jethro. Mr. Palmer, with me." After examining the bodies, Ducky told Jimmy to pack everything together and into the van. "Let's check on young Anthony now." They went to the car and opened the door. "Anthony?"_

_The agent looked up. "Hey, Ducky." He attempted to smile but failed dreadfully._

"_Let me have a look, my dear boy."_

"_Whatever you say, Doc."_

_Ducky checked his pulse and then his pupils. "How are you feeling, Anthony?"_

"_That a trick question, Ducky?"_

"_Physically, my boy."_

_Tony thought for a moment. "Exhausted, tired, headache, sick. Don't feel that good right now, Ducky."_

"_I can imagine. Just try to get some sleep. I'm so sorry, Tony." The doctor said, laying his hand on Tony' arm._

"_Thanks."_

"_Mr. Palmer and I'll drive back home now." Ducky said before leaving._

_Gibbs whistled and got everyone's attention. "McGee, David! You two coming or what?" The two nearly ran towards the car and Gibbs closed the door of the driver's side._

_AN: Well, that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Now, I need some help. I've had spanish for about a month now and I kinda suck at it ... I'll write an exame on friday and I really need some help. I just need someone translating a text into spanish. It's a text about my family. Someone good at spanish? Please write me! Thanks in advance. Sina_


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Haha! A new chap! I hope you'll like what I wrote and review a lot. By the way I want to thank Sorgina13 and blackphantom for helping me with my spanish. I think the exam was alright. I'll let ya know when we'll get it back. But right now: Two weeks of vacation !! YIHA

LET'S ROLL

Chp.26

"Guess that was the worst day of my life." Tony said more to himself than to his father.

Gibbs squeezed his arm. "I know. That's part of the job we do. And I know it sucks, but you can't live isolated from now on. It's like you've lost you will to live."

"Suicidle, huh?"

The older man sighed. "I didn't say that."

"I know, sorry. I don't… I just…" He sighed. "I don't even want to think about what I'd do if someone would go after Abby."

"Because you two went out together? I don't think so. Why are you trying to reason that?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I'm just tired and all."

"Then why are you still talking? Go to sleep."

"Ya. I guess I'll just do that now." Tony answered and laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"I meant like really sleeping. With lying down and all." Gibbs joked.

"Mhm… I like it better that way." Tony answered and then went to sleep.

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah, so do I." He whispered and then laid his head on top of Tony's.

The ringing of an alarmclock woke them.

"What the hell…"

"Yours." Tony answered, eyes half open.

"The alarmclock his upstairs. What the hell is that annoying tone?!"

"Your cell, Dad."

Gibbs pulled out his phone and looked at it. Then he threw it towards Tony, who managed to catch it before it hit his head. "Shut it off."

Tony only needed a moment before the rining ended. "You know how to turn it on but not how to turn it off?"

"I didn't turn it on!"

Silence followed.

"Abby!" They both said at once.

"Well, I guess she knows you." Tony smiled.

"Alright, get ready." Gibbs said without thinking.

"Ready? Ya know I'd gladly take you up on that, but I guess I have to stick to sleeping all day."

The senior agent turned towards his son. "I should just stay here."

"Huh? No! You have work to do." Tony reminded him.

"I don't like the thought of you staying here by yourself."

"Dad!" Tony whined. "I stayed here by myself more than once."

"Don't remind me."

"I'm not five, Dad. Hell, I'm a federal agent. I've lived in six different cities. I think I can manage."

"Seven."

"Yeah, but I don't call staying at the Rhode Island Military Acadamy living. It's living hell." Tony answered.

"Okay, but if anything happens you call."

"I promise, if I burn down the house, I'll call you before I'll call the fire fighters." He saw the expression on Gibbs' face. "I'm just kidding, Dad."

Gibbs went upstaris to shower and change, without another word. A few minutes later he was downstairs again and went Tony to give him a kiss on the top of the head before he went towards the door. He stopped shortly. "And Tony?"

The boy turned his head to the right.

"You burn down the house and you're grounded for the rest of your life." Gibbs warned and went out. He could hear Tony's laughter as he closed the door and had to smile.

After chuckling for a moment, Tony started thinking of ways to kill time. His dad would probably kill him if he tried to walk again, so getting outside was out of question. Well, not entirely. He could roll himself to the porch of the backyard. His stomach grumbled his opinion to that. He had to get food first. With those thoughts he lifted himself in the passionately hated wheelchair and went to his first destination: The kitchen.

He grabbed everything he could reach without standing up. A few bottles of water, some cheese and butter. Then he grabbed some slices of bread from the counter and a knife from the drawer.

Once outside he positioned himself with his wheelchair in front of the table, he put the food on the table and began to spread some butter on the bread. He ate while looking at the backyard. He suddenly felt at peace. This was home. Not his stone cold apartment, that was nothing compared to this. He always felt safe here. And the couch was much more comfortable. He turned around to look at his 'love' and then it hit him.

"Oh no!" He wheeled himself to the now closed door. "Please." He prayed before trying to open it. He had totally forgotten that the lock of the door was broken and now he couldn't get inside anymore. He searched his pants for his cell. "This can't be true." He looked inside once more and saw his cell on the coffee table. "Well, at least I got food."

It was around 1 pm and Gibbs and the team had just got back from a crime scene. He sat down and then dialled his landline. No answer. He then dialled Tony's cell. No answer there as well. Gibbs felt his stomach turn. "McGee! Locate DiNozzo's cell!"

"On it, Boss." The young agent answered immediately. After a few moments he looked up again. "He's at yours, Boss. What's wrong?"

"He doesn't answer his cell phone nor the landline." Gibbs answered before standing up. "I want results on the case by the time I get back!" He ordered and went away.

Gibbs opened the door, gun in his hand. He checked the location and saw Tony's cell on the coffee table and his wheelchair was gone. "Tony?" He called out and after checking upstairs and the basement he went into the kitchen. He spotted his son on the porch.

Gibbs went outside. "Tony!"

The man nearly jumped out of his chair. "Dad!" He held a hand to his heart. "You nearly killed me."

"Are you alright?"

He saw the worry in his father's eyes. "Of course I am. What is –" He received a headslap. "OW! What was that for?!"

"You scared the hell outta me! What where you thinking?!"

"I was just sitting here eating."

"You didn't answer the phone."

"That's not my fault!" Tony said. "It's not! The damn door just wouldn't open. I forgot the lock was broken."

Gibbs sighed. The fear was gone. His son was okay.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Tony said quietly.

The older man looked up again and took in his son's expression. He laid an arm around his neck and pulled his head against him. "It's alright. Just don't do this to me again."

"I won't. It's too damn cold outside anyway."

Gibbs pulled back. "You're sitting here in a t-shirt?!" He shook his head at his son. "Sometimes I really wonder, Tony."

"By the time I realized it's too cold, I was already out here." He defended himself.

"Let's get you inside." He pushed the wheelchair to the door and saw that it was closed again.

"See?! But you're telling me that –" Gibbs rattled at the door for a moment, before opening it. Tony looked at him. "Couldn't you have told me that before?"

The ex-marine laughed and then wheeled him inside. After settling him on the couch, Gibbs went outside and brought everything back inside. "I'll get you a sweater, you stay where you are."

"Where would I go?" Tony asked innocently, lying his head on the back rest of the couch, looking at his father. He saw him upside down and grinned.

Gibbs just shook his head again and went upstairs.

AN: Okay so far? Well, I haven't written the next part yet, but we'll see about that asap. Leave a review on your way out. Thanks for reading. Take care. Adíos! Sina


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Hey I'm back! Sorry for the delay. It's just that my best friends 18th birthday was on thursaday and well I had to do some shopping and things. So here comes number… wow 27! Okay, I think this will never end Hopefully my ideas will never end. I thought about getting Gibbs hurt soon. Idk. If you have any wishes just tell me. I'm open for everything :D

Chp.27

When Gibbs came down after a minute or two, he saw that Tony still had his head on the back rest of the couch. His eyes were closed. After smiling to himself, Gibbs made his way towards his son and shook him gently by the shoulder.

"Hey." Tony slowly opened his eyes. "The sweater." He held the cloth out for his son to take.

"Ah… thanks, Dad." The boy answered and began to put it on. He struggled to get his left arm in the sleeve.

"Let me help you." Gibbs said and put his son's arm in the sleeve. Tony winced slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Have you taken your meds?"

"Well, you see… I was kinda outside the whole time…"

Gibbs glared at him. "You can't be left alone for a minute."

"You just left me for a… Never mind."

The senior agent stood up and fetched a glass of water and Tony's painkiller. He gave the boy the pills and he chucked them down with some of the water.

"Good boy." Gibbs praised and Tony rolled his eyes. "Now we'll get you ready. We'll leave in ten."

"Huh? Where to?"

"I still got work to do."

"You just go, I stay here and sleep some more." Tony answered.

"No." The boy opened his mouth. "No. Now get up. I'll help you upstairs. You got eight minutes."

"Eight?! You said ten." Gibbs glared again. "Eight minutes it is." His father laid a supporting arm around his waist and they slowly made their way upstairs.

They arrived at Tony's room a few moments later. The boy panted. "Can you tell me again why I couldn't just stay home? I don't have stairs!"

"You have stairs, too."

"But not inside and not that much." Tony whined.

Gibbs ignored him and settled him down onto the mattress. "Need help changing?"

Tony frowned. "I think I can manage. Just hand me something from the wardrobe, please."

Gibbs searched through the clothes and finally handed them to his son.

"You kidding me? I don't wanna walk around in a pair of sweats."

"You said something." Gibbs became impatient.

"Just gimme the green Versace shirt and the black Armani suit." Gibbs looked at him and Tony sighed. "Alright. I'll just look myself." He slowly stood and Gibbs supported him again. After a minute he had eveything he wanted to wear.

"Five minutes, Tony." His father reminded him and went to wait outside.

"Five minutes." Tony imitaded and started to dress himself. His only problem was to button his pants and shirt. This was going to be annoying. "Dad?"

Gibbs came into the room and looked at his son. He took in the look of annoyance. "Need some help?"

"I can't button up anything with my arm." Tony complainted.

"Ok." He stepped closer to his son. "It's not like I haven't done that before." He started with his son's pants and then worked on the shirt. "There. All done. Let's go now."

"We can't! My hair!"

"Tony." Gibbs said but the boy had already one hand in the wax and started rubbing it in his hair. After a moment he was satisfied.

"Alright. Now we can go."

"Glad you agree."

"No wheelchair?" Tony pleaded.

"Only if you promise not to go anywhere without anyone helping." The boy nodded. After settling Tony into the passenger's seat, he put the seat belt around him and closed the door, before settling himself in the car.

They arrived at NCIS about fifteen minutes later and Gibbs helped his son out of the car and into the elevator of the building.

When they arrived in the office, Ziva and McGee look at him. "Tony, are you okay?" The youngest agent asked.

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We couldn't reach you." Ziva anwered.

"Ah… well, there was a little problem with the door and –"

"What did you find out." Gibbs interrupted, while seating his son in his chair. Then he walked to his own desk and listened to his agents.

Tony was bored out of his mind. Gibbs didn't let him handle anything case related. The young agent was supposed to just sit at his desk and do nothing except breathing, or so Gibbs had told him.

The good looking Italian didn't even realize the tickle in the back of his throat before he had a coughing fit. It wasn't that bad but the sneeze that came right afterwards made him wanting to slap himself for staying outside that long.

He caught his father's worrying glance. Tony held up a hand while catching his breath. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Tony? Because that didn't sound so good." Ziva asked.

"I'm good, Zee-vah!" He answered and then he pulled out a pack of tissues from his desk and blew his nose.

"Didn't take you long to get sick." She teased.

"I'm not sick."

"Oh my god! You're sick?" Abby came walking into the bullpen.

"I'm _not _sick!" Tony insisted, he sounded rather hoarse due to his coughing.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked at him, demanding the truth.

"I'm good, Boss." Tony answered and Gibbs nodded.

They all went back to their tasks and Abby filled them in on the results she had. Tony listened only for a moment before he found that his head was too heavy. He leaned forward and laid his head on his folded arms, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Hours later the team had already closed the case and was now writing their reports. Tony was still sleeping peacefully. Every now and then mumbling something. After a while Ziva and McGee were finished.

"Okay, you can go home." Gibbs said.

They packed their things and were about to leave. Ziva couldn't stop herself and patted Tony's head softly. The senior field agent groaned but didn't wake.

As soon as the two agents were gone, Gibbs shut down his computer and desk lamp. He walked over towards his son's desk and carefully shook him by the shoulder. "Tony. Wake up, Tony."

Tony stirred before slowly opening his eyes. After a while he focused on Gibbs's face. "What's wrong." He slurrred slightly.

The ex-marine smiled. "We're going home now." He chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Come on now." He said and helped him up.

"Can't I just sleep here? Was kinda nice…"

He couldn't supress a grin. "You'll be in a nice warm bed soon." Tony made a noise of pleasure.

As soon as he got his son inside the house, he brought him upstairs and sat him onto his bed. Tony fell backwards and decided to sleep like that.

"How about you change first."

"Uh uh." Tony declined.

Gibbs sighed. "Alright, I'll help you. Funny, I thought you were supposed to do that by yourself by now." He said, while unbuttoning his son's shirt and trousers. He pulled the clothes off, leaving Tony in a pair of boxers and his undershirt.

He thought the boy was deep asleep by now and so he was startled when Tony's eyes suddenly shot open and he began coughing hard. It looked like he couldn't breath. Gibbs helped him into a sitting position and patted his back immediately. "Alright. Try to breathe, Tony. You need to breathe."

After what seemed like hours, Tony stopped coughing. Gibbs was rubbing small circles on his back to calm him. The boy was panting. "Just breathe." He soothed and laid his other hand against his son's forehead. "I better call Ducky, you're burning up." The lack of protest made him even more worried. He took out his cell and dialled the familiar number. After telling the ME what had happened, the man agreed to come over and take a look at the younger agent.

"Jethro?" Ducky walked into the house after a while.

"Up here, Duck." Gibbs replied.

The ME walked into the room and took in the sight of Tony. "Oh my. What happened, Jethro?"

Gibbs explained the whole situation to him. Starting with Tony sitting out on the porch all day to the coughing fit while lying on the bed. Cut to the chase of course.

"Well, Anthony, let's take a look at you." Ducky took out his stethoscope and a thermometer. He opened the young man's mouth and placed the item underneath his tongue. Then he pulled up the shirt and listened to Tony's breathing. The older man then took out the thermometer and shook his head.

"What is it, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, it seems like our young boy has caught a cold. With the state of his lungs this can be very dangerous for him. He has to stay in bed for a few days. Sleep and soup should get him healthy soon. And of course some medication." Ducky reached into his bag and pulled out some meds. "Give him the cough syrup three times a day. These pills are antibiotics. Also three times but always together with food."

"Alright. Thanks, Duck."

"And stay with him." The doctor added. Gibbs opened his mouth but Ducky waved him off. "I'll clear it with the director. You both could need it." He patted the senior agent on the shoulder and left.

Gibbs sighed as he looked down at the nearly sleeping figure which was leaning against his side. "What am I gonna do with you?"

AN: Aw my poor baby is sick. We'll see if gets worse. Haven't decided yet :D Review please. Thanks for reading. Sina


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Here a new one for you. Took me long enough. I so didn't know what to write. Sorry for the delay. Have fun with that one.

Chp.28

The night was disturbed serveral times by Tony's violantly coughing attacks. Gibbs had him settled against himself in a half-sitting position, so it'd be easier for the young man to breathe.

The sun was shining through the curtains and onto Gibbs face. The man blinked and then turned his face away from the offending light, surpressing a groan. He felt the heat radiating from his son's body. Gibbs put one hand to his son's forehead and decided that he indeed was too hot.

"Hey Tony?" The young man stirred and slowly came aware of his surroundings. He glanced at his father, with tired eyes. "I'll just go down and get you something to drink, alright?"

Gibbs slowly started to pull away from his son, when Tony grabbed his shirt. "Don't go." He whispered hoarsely.

"I'll just be a minute."

"You won't come back." The young man replied.

'The fever must really get to him.' Gibbs thought. "I promise you, I'll be back in less than a minute."

"Really?"

"I would never lie to you, Tony." He reassured, while stroking his son's hair.

"Mhmm…"

"I'll be right back." Gibbs said one last time before making his way downstairs.

He was about to go back upstairs to his son, when someone knocked on the front door once before stepping inside. It was Abby. "Hey, Gibbs!" She grinned and went to hug him.

"Hey, Abbs."

"Is Tony awake?" She asked, noticing the plate with the sandwich on it.

"He's not lucid. The fever's still pretty high."

"My poor baby." She said before going upstairs.

Gibbs followed her into the room and watched as she carefully settled herself next to his son.

Abby touched his forehead. "My god, he's so hot." She exclaimed, looking at Gibbs.

"Yeah. I need to give him those meds." Gibbs said and went to the other side of the bed. He stroked through his son's hair. "Tony."

"Huh?" He slurred.

"I'm back."

"You're… back?"

"Yeah. Now let me help you sit up." Gibbs voice was gentle. He used the tone he always used when children were involved. Abby and Gibbs helped Tony into a sitting position.

"Abby?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Baby. Take the meds and soon you'll be fine." She told him.

"You need to eat a bite before you can have the meds."

"Not hungry." The younger man protested weakly.

"Tony." Gibbs gently but determined said.

The young Italian grumbled before taking the offered sandwich off the plate. Then he began nibbling at the food. After he ate about half of the sandwich, he laid it back on the plate.

"Good boy." Gibbs said and Abby stoked his head. Gibbs then cupped Tony's face in one hand and waited until the young man opened his mouth, then he let the pills fall in and helped the boy to drink some of the water. "Get some sleep now, Tony."

"Stay?" The senior field agent asked.

"We'll be here when you wake up, Sweetie." Abby answered for both of them as she grabbed Tony's left hand.

Gibbs settled himself against the head rest of the bed and laid his arm around Tony. The young man leaned against him and soon drifted off to sleep.

Abby curled herself around Tony. Her head on his stomach. "He'll be okay, right?"

Gibbs used his right hand to caress her hair. "Of course he'll be. He _is_ Tony after all." He smiled as she chuckled.

He didn't even know he went to sleep until he woke up to Tony's coughing. Abby sat up immediately and they helped the boy to sit up further and then Gibbs patted his back.

"Get me the cough syrup." Gibbs ordered and Abby went to get it from the kitchen.

"Here, Gibbs." She said as she walked back into the bedroom.

The senior agent took the bottle and poured something on a spoon. Then he opened Tony's mouth and let the syrup flow in. Soon after the coughing ended.

"I feel like shit…" Tony whispered.

"I know." Gibbs answered, stroking back a few wet strands.

"I'll go back to the lab now." Abby said in a low voice. "Get better, Honey." She said and kissed Tony's cheek.

"Thanks… Abbs." He answered hoarsely.

After she hugged Gibbs, she hopped off the bed and went towards NCIS.

A week went by and Tony made progress on his condition. The fever was gone and he coughed only now and then. Gibbs was all mother hen. Papa bear. And it freaked Tony out. A whole week long he wasn't supposed to go out of bed. If he was allowed, then just to go to the head or to take a quick shower. Tony was sick of that. Of course it was nice, when his father was that worried but not when it continued for a whole week!

"Tony! Go wash up, dinner's ready."

"On it, Dad." Tony answered from the living room and then made his way upstairs.

He heard the floor creek behind him. "Didn't take you long. Hungry much, huh?" Gibbs smiled and then turned around.

He expected Tony grinning at him, ready to eat. He expected Tony making a comment on him being a house wife. He expected all that but not the dark claid man who pointed a gun at him.

Before he could react the gun was fired. Not once, not twice. Three rounds off bullets got him in stomach and chest. He fell to the ground, fighting for breath, as the blood was making it way on the floor. His only thoughts were the wellbeing of his son.

AN: Woo! Angsty. Don't really know how I came up with something like that, but I guess I like it. I think I wrote that because of the song I heard at that time. I really don't know where I got that from. It's a vid I saw a long time ago. It was Gibbs/Tony and HA! Guess what? I just found it. It's from I'll give you the link and you can watch it if you want.

www[dot]myvideo[dot]de/watch/409870/N_C_I_S

you know how do copy and edit that right? :D

Hope you liked the chapter and the vid too. If you watch it.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: So here the new one. God… I'm sick… this is really pissing me off. And I write one exam every day, minimum! The headache's killing me. I kinda feel like I imagined Tony to feel when he was sick :D Have fun.

Oh and I tell you again: I will NEVER kill Tony nor will I kill Gibbs or Abby, Ducky, McGoo or Ziva. I will never ever kill anyone of the team. Don't worry. I can't do that and I wouldn't like CD anyway :D

Chp.29

As he heard the sudding noise from downstairs his eyes widened. He thanked his lucky stars that he went to his room before going into the bathroom. So Tony went towards his drawer and pulled out his SIG. He heard the creek of the first step of the stairs and opened his door a little.

He saw the man carefully walking up the stairs, gun at his side, but finger on the trigger. Hate filled him when he thought of that man and how he shot his dad. 'Gibbs better be alive or you'll regret that, you asshole. I'll kill you and then hunt you down to hell and back just to kill you again!' He thought angrily and then banged open the door.

Without waiting a beat he doubled the attacker's heart. The man flew to the ground. His head hit the floor and he laid there, unmoving. Tony took two steps at once and hastily checked his pulse. After receiving none, he ran into the kitchen and spotted his father on the kitchen floor.

"Dad!" He yelled and kneeled at his father's side, ignoring the pain that shot in his still tender leg. "Dad? Dad, wake up!" He got no answer, so he took out his cell and dialled 911, then Ducky, while keeping one hand on the two wounds that were close to each other. When he was done, Tony threw the cell away and put pressure on the other wound. "Dad, please, wake up." He begged as tears came to his eyes.

The paramedics arrived soon. Ducky came a minute later, together with Ziva and McGee. "Oh my… what happened, Anthony?" The ME asked the young man on the ground, who was covered in blood.

"I don't know… I was upstairs when I heard the shots…" He explained, watching every move of the paramedics.

Ducky laid a hand on his shoulder. "Go with him. I'm sure the two of them can handle it." He said looking at McGee.

"Oh… ah… yeah. Yeah, we'll handle it, Tony. Don't worry." Tim answered, unsure of himself.

Tony shook his head. "I was the target… It should have been me. He shouldn't get hurt because of the failure I am…"

_SLAP!_

That caught Tony off-guard. "Anthony DiNozzo!" He cringed at Ducky's words. "You'll get up and in that ambulance right now, or god help me!"

The young Italian let out a sigh, before standing up. Ducky smiled at him and patted his cheek, before ushering him outside.

Once in the hospital, Gibbs was brought into surgery. Tony had to sit down in one of those uncomfortable chairs. It felt like hours before his dad was brought to a room in ICU. The doctor who did the surgery was talking to him now. Telling him things, he would never understand. Thank god that Ducky came in that moment, Abby hot on his heels. Before he could say anything, she tackled him and squeezed him hard.

Ducky patted his shoulder before concentrating on the doctor. Tony felt the warm wetness soak his shirt. He sniffed once. "I'm sorry, Abbs…"

She pulled back to look at him. "Don't even think that, Mister." She pointed a finger at him. "It's not your fault and you know it. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt as well."

"Thank you, Tom." They heard Ducky say to the doctor. Then he turned towards the two younger ones. "We can go to him now."

As he saw his father lying in the bed, with all those machines working on him, Tony went paler, if that was even possible. "I… I… I need to…" He pointed to the door and then stumbled out and into the next men's room and into one of the stalls. He kneeled down and vomited. When he was finished he leaned back against the wall and tried to breathe.

It was his fault his father got hurt that bad. He knew it. And he knew that everyone knew it and that they were blaming him. He couldn't face anyone now. And he couldn't stand seeing his father like that, knowing it was his fault he was in there. He just wanted to continue sitting on the ground, doing nothing.

Back in Gibbs' room, Abby had the older man's hand in her hand. She held onto him hard, like to show him he couldn't get away from here and anyone else who loved him. "Where's Tony?" She asked the ME.

"I don't know, Dear. Maybe he needs to calm down. It was a very stressful evening. The past month wasn't that good for our young boy." Duck answered.

In that moment, Ziva and McGee came into the room. They still wore their NCIS gear, so Abby suspected they came straight from the crime scene... Gibbs' house.

"How is he?" The mossad agent asked, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed with McGee next to her.

"It wasn't that bad. Two shots were through-and-throughs. The other one had to be removed. We're just waiting for the drugs to wear off, but otherwise he's perfectly fine. Maybe sore for a few weeks." Ducky smiled.

"Where's… the truck…" Came the slightly slurred question.

"Jethro! It's so good to have you back with us. How are you feeling?"

"That a trick question, Duck?" Gibbs growled and the ME chuckled.

"Oh god, Gibbs! I was so worried! I hear you were shot! And were in surgery and no one wanted to tell me! And McGee hung up on me!" The goth rambled, before hugging Gibbs hard.

He winced but didn't say anything. Instead he looked at Ziva and waited for her to do something. She soon realized what her boss wanted and slapped McGee on the back of the head.

"Ah!" Timy exclaimed and then pouted.

"Don't hang up on Abby again." Gibbs warned and felt Abby chuckle against him.

"Where's Tony?" McGee asked after a moment of silence, noticing the absence of the senior field agent.

Gibbs looked around now, too. His eyes widened with fear. "He okay, Duck?"

"Nothing happened to him, Jethro. He went to the toilette."

"That was like two hourse ago!" Abby realized and wanted to kick herself for not noticing.

"Well, what are you waiting for McGee? Get DiNozzo!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Boss." McGee said and walked out.

"You, too, David!"

"Yes, Gibbs." She too went.

Gibbs took a moment to breathe. "He really okay, Duck?"

Ducky didn't answer right away. "I don't know, Jethro. Let's just hope he didn't do anything rushed.

AN: Should I have let Gibbs get into coma or something? I wasn't sure and I didn't want Tony to suffer any longer. Just tell me what you think. Thanks for the support and for reading this. Take care, Sina


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Yeah! Number 30! It's longer than usual, 'cause I had so much stuff in my head. Hope you'll like it. Oh and I gotta tell you. I got a review. And he/she told me that Tony behaves like a 16 year old instead of a 40 year old man. Well… let's go over that again… Why not XD In this story… and it's called story because it's FICTION, Tony is about 28 years old… And because it's FICTION, Tony is Gibbs' adopted son. And because it's FICTION, I want to show how vulnerably Tony can be. And I can do all those nice things just because this is FICTION :D And I must say, I really love the word FICTION, cause it leaves so much space for imagination.

And I want to apologize for letting Gibbs wake up that soon after surgery. I really don't have any medical knowledge, I think I should watch ER but George Clooney isn't there anymore so why should I :D Anyway, our Gibbs is a bad-ass hardcore marine and he's strong. Let's just pretend he can stand being awake after something like that. Here we go again: FICTION ;)

Chp.30

After about 15 minutes, Ziva and McGee came back into Gibbs' room. "And?" Gibbs voice was only about a whisper, but still firm.

"He wasn't in the men's room. We asked security and they said he left about fifteen minutes ago." McGee said.

Gibbs waited. "And? What are you still doing here?! Find him and get him here!" He ordered and they obeyed immediately.

Tony was mad as hell. He was trying it again. And this time he didn't only go after Tony, but he hurt Gibbs in the progress and that was something he shouldn't have done. No one goes after Gibbs. And no one, especially THAT MAN, hurt his dad. Gibbs was everything to him and this bastard would pay.

He rode in the taxi for a few more minutes, before arriving at his destination. He payed the driver and went into the building. Inside he flashed his badge.

"NCIS. I want to talk to Anthony DiNozzo Sr." He said to the officer.

"Of course, Special Agent… "

"Gibbs." Tony answered without hesitation.

"Please follow me, Agent Gibbs." The man said and Tony walked after him. ", there is someone who wants to talk to you." Then he turned towards Tony. "You can go in."

The officer went away and Tony went into the cell. The man turned around. His eyes widened in surprise, either because he thought Tony was dead or due to the shock that the young man would actually come to see him.

"Anthony." He said with a tone that was as false as Daniel Craig playing James Bond.

Tony raised a finger in a mafia-like manner. "I'll tell you this only once, so you better listen good. You ever, and I mean ever, try and hurt Gibbs again, I'll hunt you down and I won't hesitate to kill you!" He warned.

"Don't you dare and talk to me like that! I'm your father!" Sr. said, walking towards Tony.

"You're not my father! You never were! Gibbs is my father and he is the only father I ever needed! And let me tell you something! YOU are nothing! And no one cares if you live or not, you fucking bastard!" Tony yelled.

DiNozzo Sr. was so angry, he went to tackle the young agent. Tony, as trained as he was, blocked the move and did what Gibbs had taught him a while ago in the gym. In one swift movement, Sr. was on the ground and Tony kneeled on his chest, one elbow on his windpipe.

While enjoying the feeling of the hate towards the man, Tony forgot about his own cover and prompt had Sr.'s fists connecting with his head. His head bounced backwards. A second later the senior field agent put all his hate in one punch and hit other man's jaw hard. The chin of the older man made a cracking noise.

The strangled cry of the man, brought officers into the cell and they pulled Tony off.

"He hit me! He hit me!" Sr. yelled, holding his chin. Blood came out of his mouth.

Tony had a cut to the eyebrow and was bleeding from his lip. An officer looked at him. "What happened here?!"

"Misunderstanding." Tony answered coldly.

"Should I call your superior?!"

"That won't be necessary. I'll leave now."

"You better." He put a hand to Tony's shoulder. "Nothing of what happened here leaves the room. I can assure you that, Special Agent DiNozzo." He smiled at Tony's face.

Tony nodded his thanks and then went to his apartment. He walked the whole way, so that he could clear his head. It was cold and it was raining, but Tony didn't even notice. He should just leave DC so that is dad wouldn't get hurt because of him again. With that thoughts he walked into his flat and pulled out some boxes.

McGee and Ziva had left Tony's front door just five minutes ago. They checked that he wasn't there and then made their way to HQ. When they didn't find him there either, they called Gibbs, or rather Abby, because Gibbs was still in bad shape.

"Have you found him, Timmy?" Abby asked, putting them on the speaker.

"We were at his apartment but he wasn't there. Then we checked NCIS but he didn't go there either. I don't know where else to look." McGee answered.

"I'm getting outta here now!" Gibbs growled and pushed himself up. Ducky pushed him down a second later.

"You stay where you are!" The ME ordered sharply.

Gibbs growled again, but settled down. "Go back to his place. He'll go there eventually."

"Yes, Boss." McGee said and said his good bye before hanging up.

"And?" Ziva asked.

"We're going back to his apartment."

Fifteen minutes later they'd finally arrived. "I told you to let me drive. I know a short-cut." Ziva complained, closing the door of the car.

"Your short-cuts are worse than Gibbs'. Thanks, but no thanks. I'm with Tony on that one: I wanna live."

Ziva rolled her eyes and then knocked on Tony's front door. When he didn't answer, she tried the handle and the door opened.

The two agent carefully walked into the apartment. "Tony?" McGee called out, just before he saw his friend lying on the ground, unconcious. "Tony!"

The mossad officer ran towards her co-workers and friends. "Tony. Tony, wake up." She carefully patted his cheek, while McGee pulled out his cell. Just then Tony woke up. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

Tony furrowed his brows. "Who are you calling?" He tiredly asked.

"Paramedics." McGee answered.

"No." Tim opened his mouth. "No." Tony ordered again and McGee put his cell back into his pocket. "I'm fine."

"I can see that." Ziva said.

"Help me up, will ya?" He asked and they helped him to his feet.

"What are you doing with those boxes?" McGee asked.

"Packing. What does it look like?"

"Why do you want to leave, Tony? You can't just leave." The youngest agent replied.

"Gibbs got shot because of me, Probie! He might die! Because of ME! Don't you get it?!" Tony yelled.

"Gibbs is fine, Tony." Ziva soothed. "He woke up and wants to see you."

The senior field agent turned to look at his friend. "He… He's okay?"

She smiled. "Well, he's really crunchy."

A moment of silence followed. "You mean grumpy." Tony corrected. "Let's go then. Keys." He demanded.

"No way!" McGee exclaimed. "Like I told Ziva: I wanna live! Neither you nor Ziva will drive!"

Tony glared at him and Tim began to crack but still stood his ground. Tony began to grin. "You're getting better, Timmy. Alright, let's go."

Ziva and McGee were supporting Tony on both sides, because he swayed a little. They were just walking inside Gibbs' room, when Abby called McGee's cell again.

"There you are! What took you so long?!"

"What the hell happened?!" Gibbs took in the look of his son. "He's all wet!"

McGee and Ziva looked at their partner. "We didn't realize." Ziva answered for both of them.

"Oh my poor baby! Look at you." Abby helped him to sit down on the chair next to Gibbs' bed.

"Anthony, are you alright? What happened?" Ducky asked examining his patient.

"I'm fine, Ducky." Tony answered.

"We found him unconcious in his living room. He was packing boxes and planed to leave." McGee said.

"What?!" Abby punched Tony's shoulder.

"Gee, thanks, Tim…" The senior field agent said tiredly.

"Would you leave us alone for a moment? And get him some dry clothes." Gibbs suddenly said. Everyone obeyed and went out.

"Are you okay?" They both asked at once. Tony smiled a bit, but it soon vanished when Gibbs didn't. "I'm fine."

"I can see that." Gibbs answered dryly. "Where'd you get the cut?" He asked, reffering to the eyebrow.

"Little missunderstanding." He answered.

Gibbs shook his head. "You wanna try that again? And don't even think about lying to me again."

Tony swallowed but didn't answer. Instead he just looked at the white bed spread covering his father.

"Tony. Talk to me, Son." That one word out of Gibbs's mouth, had Tony nearly break down. He was one lucky bastard to have someone like Gibbs watching him, loving him like he was.

"No…" He whispered.

"Let's start with you wanting to leave, alright?" Gibbs swallowed and tried to surpress the pain he felt in his chest and stomach.

"I don't want you to get hurt, because of me." The young man answered.

The ex-marine sighed. "We've been over that before, Tony. You know I would never accept that. You're mine and I protect my own." Tony didn't answer. "Where did you go?"

For a while, Tony didn't say anything. "Him."

"Tony." Gibbs bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't yell at his son right now. He took a deep breath before the continued. "Did he hit you?" Tony just nodded. "Damn it, Tony! I told you to leave it to me!" He barked. "I'm going to kill this bastard."

"Dad –" Tony tried.

"No! We talked about that, Tony. And you promised to leave it to me! What the hell goes on in that head of yours?!"

Tony jumped out of his chair. "He nearly killed you! Do you think I can watch someone shooting you and not do anything?! Well, you thought wrong!" He yelled right back.

"Tony… Come here." He patted the mattress. "Sit down." Tony did just that. Gibbs sighed. "Let me look at you." He turned his son's head to look at the bruised and slightly bloody face. "What did I tell you about your cover?"

"I didn't really care at that moment."

"You got him, too?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. Think I broke his jaw."

Gibbs smiled a bit. Then he pulled his son down and kissed his temple before ruffling his hair. "You do that again and you're grounded."

"Ya, sure."

"Try me." Gibbs challenged.

"I think I'll pass." Tony answered, feeling unsure.

"You really okay?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I'll live."

"You better." Tony said.

"Was that a threat?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. 'Cause I'm going to kill you, if you even think about dying."

"All grown-up now, huh?" Gibbs grinned.

"I can go both ways." Tony grinned right back.

They stayed in silence for a few more moments.

"You're mine." Gibbs told him.

This time the smile was genuine, it showed all the love and respect he felt towards his father. "Wouldn't want it any other way, Dad."

AN: Wouldn't that be a nice ending to the story? Do you want more or do you think this is enough for that one? Tell me what you think and let me know if you want to read anything specific in the next chapters, if there going to be next chapter. Thanks for reading and for all the support. Take care, Sina


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Hey, again! I decided to write another chapter or two… or three. Depends ^^ I hope you'll like it. Have fun.

Chp.31

A few weeks later, Gibbs was released from the hospital. He still hurt from time to time but it wasn't like he would ever complain about that. They'd agreed to tell the team, now that everything would be alright again.

"Hey, Dad?" Tony walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Yeah?" Gibbs wasn't even looking up from his boat.

"Didn't your doctor said to wait a few more days?"

"And?"

"Right." The young man answered, still standing on top of the stairs.

"Tony." He said. "Tony. Tony!"

"Huh?" The man in question looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Why should there be something wrong?"

"Because I know you."

Tony sighed. "I just don't know how to tell them."

"Worried about what they'll think." It wasn't a question.

"I guess."

Gibbs laid down the sandpaper. "Tony, you said it yourself, they are our friends."

"I know… And I trust them. I really do, but something in me tells me not to trust anyone with personal things." He looked guilty.

"It's alright. I understand. And if you don't want to, we won't tell them." Gibbs offered but Tony shook his head.

"I want them to know." He said. "I'll go shopping for dinner. Need anything?"

"Nope."

"Right. Be right back." Tony said and then went away.

It was just about 1800 and soon their guests would be there. Tony was walking around the living room like a tiger.

"Stop it." Gibbs said from behind him. His hands on Tony's shoulders.

The young man wanted to respond, when the door bell rang. A tone you didn't hear often in Gibbs' house.

From outside they heard Abby's voice. "McGee! I told you not to ring the bell!"

Before anything else was said, Gibbs went to open the door.

"Oh, hey Gibbs!" The goth grinned and threw her arms around the older man.

"Hey." He answered.

After she untangled herself, she spotted Tony. "Tony!" She shrieked and a second later, the senior filed agent had to brace himself from falling down. Due to the woman in his arms.

"Good to see you, too, Sweets."

After everybody was settled and had something to drink, Gibbs decided it was time. "Alright. I guess you want to know why you're all here tonight. Well, to make a long story short: Tony's my son."

A moment of silence followed. McGee looked like a fish, sitting on the couch, sandwiched by a smiling Abby and a curios looking Ziva. Ducky was seated in an armchair, smiling at the sight of the group.

Tony sat in the other armchair and Gibbs sat on it's arm, with one arm around the younger man's shoulders.

McGee looked around and saw the smiles on Abby's and Ducky's faces. "You knew?"

"Yupp." She said excited.

"Now I'm curios. I want details." Ziva told them.

"Oh yeah! I'm so dying to hear them!" Abby clapped her hands together.

And Gibbs just started telling them the story. They'd never heard Leroy Jethro Gibbs talk that much, not about his personal life anyway.

"Was he grounded much?" McGee asked.

"Oh yeah." That were Tony's first words since saying 'Hi' to Abby.

"Well, he's always been cheeky." Gibbs said.

"And did you ever run away?" Abby asked.

Tony winced. "Yeah."

"Oh yes, I do remember that." Ducky said.

Every turned to the ME. "Really? Spill it!" Abby was bouncing on the couch.

"Well, young Anthony's always been jealous when he didn't get Jethro's undivided attention."

Gibbs looked down at his son, who tried hard not to blush.

FLASHBACK

_Ten year old Tony DiNozzo bounced happily down the stairs. His dad had the weekend off and had promised his son that they'd do whatever Tony wanted to do. The whole weekend long._

_When he was downstairs, the young boy went towards the basement, where he knew his dad would be. He opened the door and noticed the redhead that had herself pressed up against his dad._

"_You can have me the whole weekend, Jethro." Eva purred and Jethro smiled, before bending down to capture her lips._

_Tony wanted to gag at this. He hated that woman. He wasn't jealous. He wasn't! Really! He had liked his dad's first and now ex-wife. She was nice, but that redhaired monster down there wasn't. Always taking his dad away from him._

_Tony was angry, hurt and disappointed. He slipped into his sneakers and went to the man he trusted most, after his dad and his best friend. It was a long journey and it was cold and rainy outside, but Tony didn't care he just kept walking._

_He didn't know how long he had needed before arriving at his destination. He was freezing and wet and really tired, due to the walking and crying he did. The young boy knocked on the door and waited._

"_Anthony." The doctor was surprised to see him all alone. "Where's Jethro?" He took in the face that the boy made. "Well, come on in, dear boy."_

_He gave Tony scrubbs to change in and then listened as the young boy, told him what happened, still crying._

_Ducky hugged him and was happy to see that it had helped. Tony was deep asleep. He could call Jethro now. He figured the other man was worried sick by now. He always was when Tony's involved._

"_Jethro, it's me." He said. "I guess you're looking for young Anthony?"_

END FLASHBACK

"Wait, wait, wait." Abby interrupted. "You walked all the way to Ducky's?"

"Ahm, yeah. Trusted him." He shrugged.

"Thank you, Anthony." The ME smiled. "May I continue?" The three on the couch nodded and Tony couldn't stop the groan that escaped him.

FLASHBACK

_It didn't take Gibbs long to get to Ducky's house. The ME opened the door and let the other man inside. "He okay, Duck?" The ex-marine asked, looking worried._

"_He's sleeping right now. He was pretty upset but unhurt." Gibbs released a breath he didn't know he'd held. "He's in the living room. I'll be in the library. Don't punish him before you hear his side, Jethro."_

_Gibbs nodded. "Thanks, Ducky." He said and then made his way into the living room. He spotted his little boy on the couch. The tears on his cheeks were still visible. And it broke Gibbs heart._

_The NCIS agent kneeled next to the sofa, ingoring the protest of his knees. He gently stroke through the soft hair. The boys eyelids fluttered open. _

_Gibbs smiled down at him. "Hey." He softly said, still stroking through the hair._

_The boy didn't hesitate before he threw himself into his father's arms. He began sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Daddy!" He told Gibbs what had happened. It was hard to understand him, because he cried so hard._

"_Shh…" Gibbs held him close, one arm around the boy's back, the other hand on the back of his head. "It's okay. It's okay, Sweety. I'm sorry. I promised you and then disappointed you. I'm sorry. I promise you, it will NEVER happen again. I promise, Sweety." He said, while trying to keep his own tears from falling._

_Tony's__ tears had soaked Gibbs' shirt and he felt bad, because of the hurt he'd caused his son. "We'll go home now, alright?" The boy nodded and Gibbs slowly stood, wincing at the cracking sound of his knees._

_Ducky handed him a bag with Tony's wet clothes, when they reached the door. "Thanks, Ducky."_

"_You're more than welcome, Jethro. And do not dare to do anything but spending your time with your boy." The ME threatened, while stroking Tony's back. The boy was clinging to his father's neck, as if his life depended on it. _

"_Wouldn't think of it." They went outside and towards the car. "How about a pizza, huh?" It was dark by now and there was not much they could do. Maybe watch one of those movies Tony loved so much._

_The boy didn't answer. Instead he pressed his face deeper in the crook of his father's neck. His breath tickled the older man and then he settled his son in the passenger's seat and buckled him up._

_Then he went to the driver's side and started the engine. He used one hand to wipe away a few tears off Tony's face. "Pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese?" He looked at his boy and his heart lit up at the small smile he got._

END FLASHBACK

"We got the pizza, went home and watched a movie." Gibbs finished telling his part.

"And young Anthony was probably curled up against you." Ducky said and Gibbs nodded smiling.

"Well, he's always been a cuddler." Tony turned a dark shape of red.

"I think that's enough." He said, holding his head in his hands.

They all laughed and Gibbs ruffled his hair.

AN: And and and? Good? I thought of doing this as a sequel but decided that I really love 'Fathers' and that I don't want it to end just now. Thanks for reading. Review on your ways out, please, my little McShipmates ;)


	32. Chapter 32

Chp.32

"Hey, Tony?" Abby called to her friend.

He slowly raised his head, still blushed. "Yeah?"

"Are you still jealous of Stan?"

Gibbs head snapped up and he looked towards his son. 'Why would he be jealous of Burley?'

"I… I'm not jealous!" He protested and no one quite believed him.

"Sure you're not." Abby laughed. "Hey! I have an idea!"

"And what would that be?" McGee asked slightly scared.

"We're all spending the night!" She clapped her hands.

Gibbs smiled. "Well, I don't mind, but where do you want to sleep, Abbs?"

"On the floor. In sleeping bags!" She grinned.

"I think, I'm getting too old for that, my dear." Ducky said.

"You can sleep in Tony's room, Duck." Gibbs offered.

"Huh?" The young Italians head turned to his father. "And where do I sleep?"

"On the ground. Like everyone else." Gibbs answered.

Tony groaned and pushed himself deeper into the armchair. Everyone smiled.

"How about Ziva and I cook?" Abby suggested.

"Oh yes! That's great, Abigail." Ducky said.

"Feel free to do that." The senior agent said.

"Ducky, I'll make a list and you and Timmy go shopping."

After a few minutes McGee and the ME were gone shopping and Abby and Ziva were looking through the few cookbooks.

"Tony." Gibbs said to his son.

The man in question looked up. "Yeah?"

Gibbs motioned for Tony to follow him down into the basement.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"That's what I want to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you so jealous, Tony?"

"I'm not jealous!" He protested.

Gibbs tilted his head to the right.

"I'm not!"

"Stan Burley?"

Tony winced.

"Why are you jealous of him? Or Langer?"

"And Zack? And McGee? And about everyone else on the damn planet?! I don't know!" Tony snapped.

Well, that was something new. Why would he be jealous of the little boy Gibbs took care of a while ago?

"Do you think you have a reason to be jealous?" Gibbs tried the direct aproach.

Tony didn't answer right away. Instead he looked down.

"Tony."

"You know that Eva hated me?"

"What?"

"Ya… she even told me so." Tony answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and Tony just shrugged.

"Hey!" Gibbs put his hand around Tony's chin and raised his head. "You don't have any reason to be jealous, Tony. And I promise you can talk to me about everything. And I'd never be with anyone who doesn't love you. If you would have told me, I'd have left her. You don't ever doubt that. And you sure as hell don't have to be jealous of anyone. You never have to question your place in my heart or your place on the team.

If you'd be a damn nut, which you sure as hell aren't, you wouldn't be on the team. But you're the best damn agent I've ever worked with and I'm proud of you. Every single day, Tony.

Yes, McGee is good with computers, but I don't understand half of what he sometimes says. And I really don't care as long as he does what he's good at. And Ziva's been with Mossad and she's a good agent and good in interrogating suspects, but you were a cop. You know the street and you always go with your gut. You have a great sense of loyalty and there's no one I'd rather have watching my back."

Tony looked down again, absorbing the information.

"I'm damn proud of you and I love you more than life itself."

Tony sniffled a bit.

"You okay?" He asked his son.

"Just lost too much body fluid due to crying." He grimaces. After a while he looked up and smiled.

Gibbs smiled back. Tony went over to his father and hugged him. "I'm proud of you, Tony."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Son." The he kissed his son's head.

After a while they pulled apart. Gibbs smiled into his son's eyes, as he held his face in his hands. "You're going to be just fine, Tony."

"Thanks, Dad. For everything."

"All part of the service." He winked. "Let's get back upstairs and see what damage they've done."

Tony laughed and you could hear it came from his heart. The stiffness in his body was gone and he was Tony again.

"Hey, you two! Don't just stand around!" Abby yelled from the kitchen.

"Ziva done any damage beyond repair?" Tony asked, walking into the kitchen, while Gibbs went to help Ducky and McGee.

"I didn't do any damage, Tony." The mossad officer replied and turned around to glare at Tony. She forgot she held a knife in her hand and nearly cut Tony.

The senior field agent grabbed her hand just in time. "Whoa there! You trying to kill me, girl?"

"Don't exaggerate." She rolled her eyes.

"Ya." Tony sighed. "Easy for you to say, crazy assassin."

She looked like she wanted to kill him with one of her many ways to kill with a paper clip.

"Alright. Time-out. No murdering in the kitchen."

"He started it!" Ziva protested.

"Yaaa! Right, ninja chick."

_SLAP!_

Both of them were caught by surprise.

"You did _not _just headslap me, right?" Tony asked.

"Now you two just shut up and get to work. Ziva, continue chopping and you, make that pesto and bruschetta you made me once. I so love it. You sooo can cook." Abby said.

"I'm Italian! Of course I can cook." He said and began slicing the tomatoes.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Hey guys! This is the new chap! I hope you'll like it. Have fun.

Chp.33

Soon they were all gathered around the table, eating the delicious food the three friends had made. They had the bruschetta for appetizer, pasta with pesto as their main dish and for dessert they had tiramisu.

Ziva and Tony were harrassing each other the whole time. They were kicking each other and by now Ziva was holding Tony's hand in a firm grip while holding a knife over it.

"Boss!" Tony shrieked.

"David! Behave." Gibbs ordered.

"But Gibbs –"

"You kill him you're gonna be the one explaining to the director why I need a new agent."

"Let go! Let go!" Tony stuggled. "Leggo! Leggo! Leggo! Leggo!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled and positioned his hand behind Tony's head. "Shut up!"

"But Boooooss! She won't let go of my hand."

Gibbs glared at Ziva and she let go immediately. "How about you go wash the dishes." He suggested.

"Yes, that's right. Why don't you go and make yourself useful, Tony?"

The look of hurt on Tony's face didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs, Abby and Ducky. Even McGee knew this was a touchy subject. But Ziva, however, didn't seem to notice.

The Italian agent shoved back his chair and began carrying the plates into the kitchen.

Gibbs didn't hesitate a second. He once more glared at Ziva before he stood up and followed his son.

He saw the young man standing at the sink, washing the dishes. Gibbs walked up to him and placed a warm hand on his back. "She didn't mean it."

"I know." Tony answered. "Hurts anyway."

Gibbs patted his back softly before placing his hand on Tony's neck, squeezing lightly. "Need help with that? I could send you Ziva." It wasn't a question.

"Gee… if you really need to."

"Good boy." Gibbs praised.

"Ziva are you nuts?!" Abby growled.

"What? Why would I be nuts?" She asked.

"You can't tell him things like that, Ziva." McGee said.

"See?! Even Tim knows that!" The young goth snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" McGee and Ziva asked at once and soon the three of them were in a heated argument, with Ducky trying to calm them. A whistle made them stop talking.

Everyone was silent as Gibbs glared at every one of them. "Ziva, go help Tony with the dishes." He ordered.

"I can do that." Abby offered.

"I said Ziva, didn't I?" The senior agent raised his eyebrow at the labtech who shut up immediately.

Ziva stood up and went into the kitchen. "Hey." She said. "Need help?"

"I think I can manage." Tony answered and she ignored him, picking up the washed plates and began drying them.

"Tony… about what I said…" She stopped, not really knowing what to say.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. I realize that your father… your biological father didn't treat you well and that I hurt you with what I was saying. I want to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you, Tony. Will you accept my apology?" She asked softly.

He waited a beat, considering her words. "Yeah…" He then said.

"Shall we move on then?"

"Yupp." Then went back to what they were doing. Until

_SLAP!_

"Tony!" Ziva yelled. "You headslap me again, I will rip off your arm and beat you to death!"

Soon they were in a fight with towels and lots of water. That's how Gibbs and the rest of team found them.

"Anthony!" Everyone was surprised that it wasn't Gibbs who yelled those words, but Ducky. "You just got better from your illness. Can you tell me what the _hell _you're doing now?" The ME demanded and then took a breath. "Excuse my cursing."

"You're right, Ducky. Tony, get up and change. You too, Ziva." Gibbs said.

Tony waggled his eyebrows seductively at his co-worker.

"No. No way in hell." She told him while they walked up the stairs.

"How about a movie?" Abby suggested and McGee nodded. "I've got the three 'The Godfather' movies with me. Tony lend them to me a while ago. They're good." She directed the last part to Gibbs.

"If you say so." He eventually gave in and settled down on the couch, while Ducky took his place in the armchair. McGee sat down on the loveseat, just as Ziva came down the stairs and took a seat next to him.

Then Tony came down, straightening the US Marine Corp shirt he wore. "What ya doin', Abbs?" He asked, sitting down next to his father.

"Were watching 'The Godfather'." She answered.

"Oh really? Man, I love those movies. Marlon Brando, Al Pacino, Diane Keaton, James Caan, Robert Duvall –"

"We got it, Tony." Ziva said, as Abby made her way to the remaining seat next to Tony. The DVD began to play.

"I'm just saying." He answered and carefully leaned against Gibbs, who put an arm around him immeadiately and pulled him closer. Abby also leaned against Tony and so the three were snuggled together.

Soon Tony turned his head and burried his face in the crook of Gibbs' neck. The familiar scent made him relax further and soon he was asleep. Abby didn't wait any longer herself and not long after she fell asleep, too. In the protective arms of Tony.

A wash of tiredness came to McGee and Ziva as well and after the Mossad Officer was asleep, the junior agent let his head fall onto her shoulder, drifting off in the land of dreams.

Ducky went over to them and covered them with an afghan. "What a sweet picture. Where is a camera when you need one?" He asked and laid another afghan over the sleeping forms of Abby and Tony, half covering Gibbs as well.

Gibbs smiled at his old friend. "Why don't you go upstairs and take the bedroom, Duck?"

"That's very kind of you, Jethro. Goodnight."

"G'night, Duck." The former marine said, closed his eyes and laid his head on top of Tony's.

AN: I couldn't stop myself. I've just seen the 'The Godfather' movies again (awesome movies, by the way) and I had to bring them in. Liked it? Leave a review please. Any suggestions for following chaps? PM or review. Thanks for sticking to this, reviewing and PMing me. Take care and Merry Christmas. - Sina


	34. Chapter 34

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you! Sorry, for the delay. I just can't get any useful ideas out of my head. Hope you're satisfied with this one. Have fun!

Chp.34

He woke up to a tingling feeling. Something tickled his cheek. But Gibbs felt surprisingly warm and comfortable. He slowly raised his head and suddenly wished he had slept in his bed. His neck was killing him. After a moment he was finally awake and took in his surroundings.

Tony was firmly snuggled against his side. The boy's face nuzzled Gibbs' neck. The steady, warm breath was comforting. Gibbs let a smile come to his lips. Ziva and McGee were fighting about the blanket covering their sleeping forms and Abby was almost lying on top of Tony. He felt the extra weight holding him against the cushions.

Tony sighed and grabbed a handful of Gibbs' shirt. He buried his face deeper into the crook of Gibbs' neck and then settled down again. The goth girl mumbled something about a swimming pool of caf-pow! and then slowly awoke.

She looked around and saw that only Gibbs was awake. "Morning, Gibbs." She whispered cheerfully.

"Morning, Abbs." Gibbs answered, not caring abot the volume of his voice. "Help me get the rest of the kids awake."

"Yay!" She jumped off Tony and right onto McGee and Ziva.

"Umpf!" Tim's eyes shot open. "Abby…" He moaned

"Tony." Gibbs just couldn't bring himself to shook the boy awake. It was a rare occasion seeing his boy sleep that peacefully. "Tony. Come on, wake up."

Tim and Ziva were wide awake and decided to get ready and then get breakfast started.

"I'll show you a great way to wake him. Always working, I can tell you that, Bossman." She went to sit on the coffee table in front of Tony and Gibbs. "Oh my god! Tony! You're Mustang's on fire!"

Suddenly the young Italian jumped off the couch, nearly knocking Gibbs over in the process and looking wildly around. "Where's my baby?!"

Abby laughed so hard her stomach hurt. Tony glared at her. "This is so not funny, Abby. You don't joke about my car being damaged. You wanna give me a heart attack or something?!"

"Awww." She cooed and caressed his face.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Get ready." Gibbs said and patted the small of Tony's back. Tony groaned and mumbled something. "And stop grumping."

"So much for sleeping on the ground." Abby grinned. "We have to do that again. But then we really sleep on the ground."

"Whatever you say." Gibbs answered and made his way to the other bathroom.

"Oh yeah! A real gentleman. Let the girl get ready last. Thank you." Abby called after him.

Everyone but Tony was now in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Or in Ducky's case drinking tea. "Where's Tony?" McGee asked.

"Sleeping in the shower?" Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll go get him." Gibbs said.

"Aren't they just cute?" Abby asked smiling.

"Well, I don't think Jethro would describe himself as cute, Abigail."

"But they are cute, Donald." She replied.

Ducky laughed. "Alright, my girl, I got your point."

While the rest of the team was downstairs, Gibbs made his way up and walked into the bathroom. When he didn't spot his son there, he walked into the boy's room. He saw his son sitting on his bed, struggling to get a sweatshirt over his head.

"Could it be possible that this is my USMC sweater?" He asked his son.

Tony jumped. He'd neither saw nor heard his father coming into the room. "What is it with people creeping up on me?" He mumbled to himself. He cleared his throat and with a final move, his head was through the hole. "Ahm yeah… could be. Well, it was yours, now it's mine."

"You sure of that?"

"Pretty sure." Tony answered.

"And why's that?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Because I only have t-shirts here. No more clean sweaters. You don't want me walking around in a shirt, catching a cold."

The ex-marine smiled at the explanation. He had lost about three USMC shirts to his son and now the sweater as well. "Any chance I get it back?" Tony just looked at him. "Figured."

"Alright. Where's the food? I'm starving."

"You're always hungry."

"You know it."

They went back to the rest of the team and had breakfast. "I want to hear more stories about Tony being grounded." Abby grinned when Tony made a disappoving noise.

"Well, it all started with Tony not wanting to clean his room."

(FLASHBACK)

"_Hey, Dad. Can I go over to Nam's?" The fifteen year old asked._

"_You cleaned your room yet?"_

"_Well, no, but –"_

"_Then no."_

"_But, Dad!"_

"_I said 'no'."_

"_But that's unfair! Nam has a few problems and I wanna help him!" Tony raised his voice._

"_You'll have your own problems soon, if you don't get upstairs and clean your room now!"_

"_That's a stupid reason for not helping my friend!"_

"_Lower your voice, young man. Y__ou treat me with respect, I don't need a reason to tell you why you can't go, except that I said so!" Gibbs barked._

"_You're not god!" Tony yelled._

"_I am to you!"_

"_No, you're not!"_

"_I'm not discussing this with you! Go upstairs and clean your room!" His father yelled right back and then went into the basement._

"_Clean that damn room yourself!" He said quietly and then went out of the house and towards his friend's house._

AN: Next chap continues with the flashback. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do. Take care. Sina


	35. Chapter 35

AN: Sorry this is a short chap, but better than nothing right. Have to get back to my homework now XD Have fun and review please.

Chp.35

(FLASHBACK)

"_Clean that damn room yourself!" He said quietly and then went out of the house and towards his friend's house._

_Gibbs was downstairs, sanding his boat, so he didn't hear Tony saying anything or the door closing. He thought his son was finally doing what he was supposed to be doing since the last week. Maybe he'd finally got through to the boy._

_After giving the kid a few hours to calm down and clean his room, he decided it was time for dinner. So Gibbs headed upstairs and into he kitchen. After admitting to himself that he indeed needed to go shopping, he settled for calling for take-out. He wanted Tony to decided what to order, so he called out for the boy. He didn't receive an answer, which wasn't unusual after they had a fight._

"_Tony! Come down. You decide what we eat today." Still no answer. So Gibbs walked upstairs and knocked on the door. He got no answer there as well. The ex-marine went inside the room. "What the –" The room still looked as if a hurricane had went through it and his son was nowhere to be seen. _

_Gibbs felt his anger rise again. The boy was going to get it. The senior agent made his way downstairs and towards the telephone. He called the parents of his son's friend and asked if Tony was there. "And did Nam tell you where they wanted to go?" He asked. "The basketball court… where else would they go… Thank you, Mrs. Doe."_

_Gibbs hung up and went to fetch his car keys, before going to his car and speeding off._

"_Over here! Over here!" One boy yelled, waving his arms to get the other boys attention. He received a pass and turned towards the basket, when another boy snatched the ball out of his hands. "Aw man!"_

_The Vietnamese dribbled over the field. "Yo, Tony!" The boy played the ball towards Tony, who caught the ball with ease._

_A boy from the other team ran up to him and tried to block him but Tony played the ball through his legs. "Who's your daddy now? Who?!" Then he jumped up and slam dunked the ball in. _

"_Yeah, man! You got it right!" His team cheered._

_Nam saw a car pull up. "Uh oh… Hey, Tony?"_

"_Yeah?" The Italian boy panted._

"_Isn't that your father's car?" Nam asked._

_Tony turned around. "Oh man…" He sighed. "I better go meet him halfway before he'll make a scene. See ya then, guys. And call me!"_

"_If you're still alive!" The other boy called back._

_Tony's smile was short-lived when he saw the anger in his father's eyes. He straightened his shoulders and made his way towards the older man._

"_What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to clean your room! I told you NOT to go out!" Gibbs yelled at him. Of course he was relieved his son was alright, but what the young boy did was far from okay._

"_And?"_

"_And?! You're coming home now!"_

"_No." Tony answered._

"_No? Are you trying to make me angry, Anthony?" Gibbs asked in a dangerous low voice and Tony slightly backed away. _

_Tony's eyes glazed over and he took a step away from his father. Memories of moments his biological father had used that tone with him came back to him. _

'_Are you trying to make me angry, Anthony?! Well, you made me angry. Now you live with the consequences!' _

_The sound of flesh hitting flesh was loud in the big hallway._

'_You worthless bastard! U__scire dalla vista del mio!'_

_When his son didn't reply, Gibbs' concern rose a bit. He looked frightened. Like he was somewhere else. "Tony?" He tried to reach out for his son, but the kid pulled away._

"_No! Don't!" He yelled before running away._

"_Tony!"_

_But Tony kept on running. He ran over the street and didn't even see the car._

"_TONY!" Gibbs yelled before the car hit his boy._

_AN: By the way, the Italian thing meant smth. like get out of my sight. At least it's supposed to mean that ^^ Thanks for reading. Sina_


	36. Chapter 36

_AN: Hey again! I'm back, though I'm pretty sick -.- Tried my best with this one while asking myself how I caught the damn flu… I so hate being sick. I always get cranky. So please, please, please: write some nice reviews ;)_

_Chp.36_

"_TONY!" Gibbs yelled before the car hit his boy. He ran as fast as he could. The kid laid on the ground, bleeding. The ex-marine shoved the driver of the car away._

"_He just ran over the street not even looking. Will he be okay?" The man asked. "I'll call an ambulance."_

"_Tony? Tony can you hear me?" Gibbs carefully turned his son on his back, checking for injuries. "Tony? Son, come on."_

"_Uh…" Tony groaned._

"_Does he need an ambulance?" The driver asked._

"_No…" Tony answered._

"_I'll drive him to the hospital." Gibbs said and the boy groaned again. "Is there any damage on your car?"_

"_Oh, Sir, no. The car doesn't matter. I just hope your son is okay."_

"_He will be. Thank you." _

"_Alright. Get well soon then, kid." The man finally said and then got back into his car and drove away._

"_Come on. Let's get you up." The senior agent said and put his arms around his son._

"_Uh… hurts…"_

"_Where does it hurt, Tony?"_

"_Left leg… hands and face." He replied._

"_Okay, I'll carry you."_

"_No!" Tony said hastily. "I can manage. Just…"_

_Gibbs pulled his son up and supported his son to his own car. After he buckled him in, he got into the car himself. "We're driving to the hospital." He informed him._

"_No… I'm okay. It doesn't hurt."_

"_There could be some broken bones." Gibbs reasoned._

"_Nothing broken. I know how that feels." Tony winced after he let that information out of his mouth._

"_We're going. End of discussion. And we're going to have a talk about this. All of it."_

"_I really don't want to."_

"_Go to the hospital or talk?" He asked._

"_Both. But I don't ever want to have that talk." Tony replied._

"_Tony…" He sighed. "You know that you can tell me everything."_

"_Huh."_

"'_Huh' what? Don't you think you can tell me everything?"_

"_I _know _that I can't tell you everything." Tony answered._

"_That's not true."_

"_Oh, please! I just want to help a friend and you tell me I can't!"_

"_You were supposed to clean your room! And playing basketball isn't talking about problems!"_

"_He talks better when we play! I've told you that before, but you didn't listen. Again."_

"_What do you mean 'again'? I always listen to you." Gibbs said._

"_Yeah, sure… whatever. Just leave me alone."_

"_No. I won't leave you alone. You think I don't listen? Alright! Talk! I'm listening now."_

_Tony sighed. "You don't get it…" He put his right hand to his temple and began rubbing._

"_Then make me get it, Tony. I told you I'm listening now."_

"_I don't wanna talk about it, alright? Just accept that."_

"_No. I won't. I want you to talk to me."_

"_You want me to talk?! Alright!" He yelled. "I have a fucking headache because I just got run over by a fucking car!"_

_Gibbs took a look at his son and saw him with his eyes shut tight. He sighed heavily and then put his hand against Tony's neck. He squeezed lightly. "I'm sorry, Tony. If you don't want to talk… that's fine. I just want what's best for you."_

_The boy leaned back into the hand. "I know, Dad. I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for yelling and running away. Going against you, getting run over by a car and cursing…"_

"_It's okay. We talk about that later. Now we're going to let the doctors have a look at you."_

"_So… you're not angry? You're not sending me away?" He asked quietly._

"_That's what this is about? What brought this on?" Gibbs asked._

"_Nothing. Everything's alright."_

"_Tony… Talk to me, Son."_

'_That tone again.' Tony thought._

"_Tony?" He asked gently._

"_Anthony…" He whispered._

"_Anthony?" Gibbs said the name with no anger or hate. There was confusion and concern and love in his voice._

_Tony just nodded._

"_Did…" The senior agent took a deep breath. "Did I remind you of your father, Tony?" When the kid didn't answer, Gibbs knew he had. "Oh god, Tony…" He parked the car in front of the hospital and killed the engine. Then he turned towards his son and carefully pulled the kid against his chest. Gibbs tried to ignore the stiffness of his son's body as he kissed the side of his head. "I'm sorry, I reminded you of your father."_

_Tony relaxed against him. "He's not my father. You are." He said._

_Gibbs released a deep breath. "You don't know how much I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Dad." They stayed like that for a few moments. "Any chance we can go home now?" Gibbs didn't answer. "Guess not."_

"_Let's get this over with, Son."_

_AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing of course. Take care and stay healthy :D_


	37. Chapter 37

_AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay but I can't seem to come up with good ideas -.- plus I hurt myself while playing soccer yesterday. I probably tore a ligament in my knee and now I have to do a MRT… Well, if you have any suggestion for the story just tell me. Have fun!_

_Chp.37_

_They didn't have to wait long before a nurse walked up to them. "Are you Anthony?" She asked._

"_Tony." The boy answered. "Yes, I am."_

"_Alright, Tony." She smiled at him. "Will you come with me, please? Your dad can wait here."_

_Gibbs looked at Tony. "I'll be fine on my own, Dad."_

"_Behave." The older man just replied._

"_Always." He said before walking away with the nurse._

"_Hop on the table, Sweetie." Tony did as he was told, grimacing when pain jolted through his leg. "Where does it hurt?"_

"_Left leg."_

"_Then get rid of your jeans, the doctor will be here soon."_

_Tony grumbled a bit while he fumbled with his belt. It was his favorite belt. The Scarface belt with Tony Montana on it. Scarface sure was one of his favorite movies. Some people in high school called him Tony Montana just for fun, but one guy actually called him that because he thought Tony Montana was Italian too. He'd made it clear that Montana was from Cuba but the guy didn't seem to be very bright in geography. _

"_Hello, Tony. My name is Doctor Orent. The nurse told me you hurt your leg?"_

"_Ya. Little accident and I hit my left leg with something." The guy really didn't need to know that that something had been a car. A very hard car. _

"_I'll check that." The doctor poked Tony's leg for a few minutes. "It doesn't seem broken, but I see that you have many scratched and just to be sure I'll give you a tetanus shot."_

"_What? No!" Tony answered quickly._

"_It's just a quick shot."_

"_Forget it! Hey! Don't come near me with that shit!"_

"_Anthony, don't be such a baby."_

"_I'll get his father." The nurse said and went to get Gibbs._

"_You come one step towards me and I'll jump you." Tony threatened. _

"_Tony?" Gibbs asked, walking into the room._

"_Dad!" The relief was audible in his voice._

_Gibbs immediately switched into his protective mode and stepped next to Tony. He saw the fear in his eyes. "What the hell's going on?"_

"_He's got some scratches otherwise he's fine, but I'd like to give him a tetanus shot, just to be sure." The doctor explained. "Tell him to hold still."_

_Gibbs could almost feel the fear radiating from Tony's body. He set his jaw tight. Then he turned to look at his son._

"_Please, don't." The boy whispered._

"_You said he was fine otherwise?" He asked, never taking his eyes off his son's._

"_Just scratched and bruised." The doctor confirmed._

"_Then we're going home now." He heard Tony release a deep breath and mentally patted himself on the back for not letting them give the shot._

"_But, Sir –"_

"_But nothing!" He growled at the man. He helped Tony off the table and stood close as the boy pulled up his pants. Then he put an arm around the kid and supported him while walking out._

"_Thanks, Dad." He heard his son say._

"_Scared of needles?"_

"_As hell." Tony answered quietly and Gibbs nodded. He gave the boy a slight squeeze._

"_Are you in a lot of pain, Tony?"_

"_I'm okay. Just a bit tired and my head's still throbbing." The kid said._

"_I'll give you some aspirin when we're home. Then you can get some sleep." _

_The ride home didn't take long and soon Gibbs had his car parked. He turned to look at his boy. Tony's head leaned against the window and the kid was gently snoring. A smile came to Gibbs' lips and he carefully shook his son awake. Tony blinked and looked around. "We're home. Let's get in." Gibbs said and then went around the car and opened the door._

_Tony stumbled out and right into his father's arm. The ex-marine closed the car door, locked the vehicle and then took his son gently by the elbow and went inside the house._

_Once there they went straight upstairs. Neither needed to tell the other one where to go. Tony's room was at the end of the hallway and to the younger boy it was way too far. "Hey, Dad?" He asked weakly._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I sleep here?" He asked and pointed at the door of Gibbs' bedroom._

"_Sure, Kiddo." The agent answered and opened the door. He brought Tony into the room and sat him onto the bed. "I'll get you some aspirin. You stay awake that long, okay?"_

"_Yes, Dad." Tony answered and then let himself fall flat onto the mattress. _

_He had promised himself to close his eyes for a moment only but that didn't seem to work as good as he'd imagined when his father finally shook him awake. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times._

"_Hey, there." The ex-marine said, holding a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other._

"_Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I'm really tired." _

"_That's okay. Just take the pills and get changed then you can sleep all you want."_

"_Changing means getting up… duh… don't really want to." The boy answered._

"_I got you a t-shirt to sleep in. Come on, the sooner you do this the sooner you can get to sleep. I'll help you." Gibbs helped Tony into a sitting position and then pulled the old shirt over his head. A few bruises covered the left sight of his upper body. "Arms." Gibbs ordered and Tony raised his arms so his father could pull the other shirt over his body._

_Tony just sat on the mattress looking as if he would fall asleep any minute._

"_Tony, pants." Gibbs said and pushed his son onto the bed. Then he unbuckled his belt and took the jeans of him. "Aw, Tony. You'll never grow up, will you?" He smiled when his boy mumbled something. "Get some sleep, kiddo." He bent down and kissed Tony's head. Then he went down into the basement to work on his boat._

_AN: And? Liked it? Hope so. Take care fellows!_


	38. Chapter 38

_AN: Oh my freaking god! I'm at a loss as of what to say. I'm SO extremely sorry. I just couldn't think of a way to write this. I don't know where I'm heading with this. I need ideas. So if anyone has any suggestions please let me know coz otherwise this one will have a huuuuge delay. Sorry to let you wait. You sure don't deserve that. To anyone who's still reading this: Thank you so much and please excuse the long wait. - Sina_

_Chp.38_

_He woke with an annoying pain in his head. Groaning, Tony turned over and pushed his face deep into the pillow, almost as if trying to kill himself._

_A gentle hand in his hair surprised him. "Hey kiddo, you may wanna try and breathe."_

_Tony groaned again, but didn't turn. Gibbs sat down onto the mattress, right next to his son. His hand stayed where it was on Tony's head. "I got you something for the pain."_

_That actually made Tony turn onto his side. Sleepy green eyes meet soft blue ones. _

"_Come on, take the pills and then eat some breakfast. You'll feel better afterwards."_

"_Don't wanna stan'up." Tony slurred._

"_Come on. Up and at 'em, Tiger."_

"_Huh…" Tony grunted and then turned onto his back. Gibbs helped him into a sitting position so he could take the meds with some water._

"_Be down in 5." Gibbs said before leaving his son to make some coffee._

_Tony groaned again and then slowly swung his legs over to one side of the bed._

_Downstairs Gibbs had already set the table and was now leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had to suppress a grin as he watched his son making his way into the kitchen, very slowly._

_Tony saw his cap'n crunch on the table and made a somewhat pleased noise. Gibbs chuckled. The boy sat down and sighed before pouring some of the food into a bowl._

_Gibbs pushed himself from the counter and put a glass of juice in front of Tony. Then he leaned down to kiss the top of his son's head. "Be a good boy and drink that."_

"_Won't disappoint you again." The boy mumbled and Gibbs almost didn't catch it. Almost._

"_You haven't disappointed me, Tony." He said as he kneeled next to his son. The boy looked down onto his lap. Gibbs sighed and used two fingers to raise Tony's chin. The boy still didn't meet his. "Tony? Look at me son." The boy in question looked up. "I'm not disappointed in you, Son."_

"_Really?" He didn't sound very convinced._

"_Really." Gibbs risked a smile. When he didn't receive one in return he pushed himself up and kissed the side of his son's head. "I promise." The promise he'd always given Tony when he was 'little' seemed to work._

_Tony wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'll never do anything like that again."_

_Gibbs wrapped his own arms around his boy's body. "I know, Kiddo. It's alright. It's fine, I'm not angry."_

_After a while they had finished their breakfast and where now sitting on the couch. "Want to tell me why you're so scared of needles?"_

_Tony didn't, so the lie came quickly. "Some people hate spiders, I hate needles."_

_Well, he was right, so Gibbs didn't ask anything else, which Tony was grateful for._

"_Okay, so we're gonna have that talk about you disobeying me. I told you to clean up your room, didn't I?" Tony nodded. "Then why didn't you do it?" The boy kept quiet. "Tony?"_

"_I told you before, a friend needed my help."_

"_And I admire that, but you could have told me about that."_

_Tony sighed. "There we go again… I told_ you_, but _you_ didn't listen._"

"_That's not true."_

"_Dad… I told you my friend Nam needed some help and that I'd clean up afterwards. You just told me that you're god to me and that I do as you say. Then you went into the basement."_

_Gibbs thought back to the moment and then thought to himself that he indeed was a bad father._

"_What?" Tony asked, realizing that his father was lost in thought._

"_Nothing."_

"_Ya sure." Tony rolled his eyes. "I had to share now so do you!"_

_Gibbs looked up and saw the determination in his son's eyes. "I wasn't a good father to you, now was I?"_

_Tony furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"_ _He sounded angry. "Of course you are a good father. What are you on about? Did you ever lay hand on me? No! You ever tell me I'm a worthless son of a bitch? No! So what the hell are you talking about being a bad father?!" Gibbs was too stunned to talk. "You never did anything but treat me like a father should treat his child." Tony added softly._

"_What did that bastard do to you?"_

"_A lot, but that was in the past."_

"_You said you knew how broken bones would feel. Just how many bones did that man break you?"_

"_A few, but that doesn't matter."_

"_It matters to me, Tony." Gibbs said._

"_See? That's why you are anything but a bad father."_

_Gibbs looked lovingly at his little man. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. He put an arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him against his side. "You're lucky you caught me off guard with that, so you won't be grounded."_

"_I have my moments." He grinned up at his dad._

"_You certainly do, Kiddo." He ruffled Tony's hair and ignored the complaints about that. "You certainly do." _

_AN: I hope you liked that at least a bit. I had a hard time writing this. Thanks for everything._


	39. Chapter 39

_AN: I'm so sorry! This took me longer than I thought. I had a few ideas sure but I couldn't manage to write them down.__ Hope you'll like this one. More about to come… whenever that will be ^^_

_PS: peppe1951 pointed out a mistake I made so I changed it and re-posted. Thanks to peppe1951 for doing so._

_Chp.39_

(Present)

"So he wasn't really grounded. That's boring." Abby moaned.

"Hey! I liked it that way!" Tony exclaimed and everyone rolled their eyes.

"He's always charmed his way out of thin situations, no?"

Everyone looked at Ziva. "Tight situations. I've always charmed my way out of tight situations."

"Whatever. You came out of those situations."

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Hey, Bossman?" Abby asked, her eyes glinting.

Gibbs looked at her. "What?"

"Is there a moment you'd wish to make undone?"

Gibbs looked off into space and Tony knew what moment he was thinking about. "It wasn't that bad." He defended his father.

"The hell it wasn't, Tony!"

"You had other things on your mind and you weren't 100! It's alright!"

"Wooo! Time-out, guys! I want to know what this is about." Abby interrupted.

"I think I know the event you're talking about." Ducky said.

"HELLOOOO!" Abby yelled. "I want to know right now!"

"Well, we were in the car. Ziva, the Probie and I…"

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_I'm confused." Ziva said._

_McGee nodded. "So am I, and I saw the DVD twice."_

"'_Sound of Music' confuses you, Probie." Tony said._

"_I love that movie!" Ziva exclaimed and starts to sing a song from the movie._

_Tony clamps a hand over Ziva's mouth. "One note and I will lock you in a room and make you listen to 'It's A Small World' for 24 hours straight! Do we understand each other?!"_

_Ziva looked shocked. "Mmm-hmm."_

(PRESENT)

"Then everything went down and that whole explosion thing happened and the Boss lost his memory and all." Tony continued.

"Oh yeah… that wasn't nice at all." Abby answered.

Tony nodded but stayed quiet otherwise. It looked like he was thinking how he could continue with his story. Gibbs beat him to it.

"When I lost my memory, I forgot about everything. I was thrown back by 15 years. The last thing I remembered were the deaths of Shannon and Kelly."

"Means what exactly?" Abby pressed further.

"I never met them, Abby." Tony told her.

"Which means that… OH MY GOD! NO WAY! YOU FORGOT TONY?!"

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Gibbs can't remember the last 15 years." __The now dead Director Shepard told the team._

_Everyone was shocked, but no one was as shocked as one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo._

"_What do you mean, he can't remember anything? You said he doesn't remember Ducky?" Tony asked, following the Director into her office._

"_That's what I just said, Special Agent DiNozzo."_

"_But if he doesn't remember Ducky, then he doesn't remember –"_

"_You, or anyone else of the team. Yes, Special Agent DiNozzo. I can't understand how you can be that selfish now."_

"_It's just that –"_

"_Go to your team. You're their team leader now." And with that she dismissed him._

_Tony walked back down the stairs and looked at his friends. He couldn't stand not knowing. His father HAD to remember him. Tony had to check for himself, so he drove to the hospital._

"_I'm sorry, Sir, you can't go in." The nurse said._

_Tony flashed his badge. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. That is my Boss and I want to see him."_

"_Of course, Special Agent DiNozzo, but please don't expect too much. He won't remember you."_

_The young Italian bit the inside of his cheek and then nodded at the woman, before finally walking into the hospital room._

"_Hey, Boss." Tony's voice wasn't much louder than a whisper._

_Gibbs just looked at him. His eyes were showing no sign of recognition._

"_Ahm… can I… I mean…" He was pointing at the chair next to the bed. Gibbs nodded. "Thanks…" Tony took a deep breath. "So you don't remember me, huh? Yeah… Well… my name's Tony. Tony DiNozzo. I've worked with you for over 5 years now." He then began telling Gibbs about the case where they'd met Kate._

_Gibbs interrupted him. "I don't know you."_

_Tony stopped breathing. His eyes were wide and his heart stopped beating for a moment. "You… you really don't…" He couldn't speak with that big lump in his throat. "I… sorry, I'll just…" With that, Tony stood up and went out of the room._

_Once Tony had cleared his head, he took the elevator and went down to autopsy._

"… _I was young and foolish. Haven't you been listening, Mr. Palmer?"_

"_Ducky, I need to talk to you." Tony said as he walked into the room._

_The ME took one look at him and knew that they needed to be alone. "Mr. Palmer, please bring these to Abby and stay there for a while."_

"_Of course, Doctor." Jimmy said and hurried away._

"_How can I help you, Anthony?"_

"_He doesn't remember."_

_Ducky knew what the young man was talking about. "Have you tried telling him?"_

"_No. He's got more important things on his mind now."_

"_But Anthony –"_

"_Ducky… just leave it, okay?"_

_The day that changed a whole lot at NCIS came soon. Gibbs was quitting. Resigning, if you asked him. He gave the team to Tony and left without much more than a 'Semper Fi'. Tony was pissed off and hurt, but he wouldn't let anyone notice._

_The whole scenario got even better, when Ziva decided that she didn't trust Tony enough and called Gibbs to help her. Gibbs made an even better decision and just came back from his 'vacation'. He remembered now. But only the main things, like who the team members were and how long they've been on his team. He didn't remember that Tony was his son or that he had once had the plague and that he had to be very careful._

_So Tony was, once again, extremely pissed as he came into autopsy._

"_What can I do for you, Anthony?" Ducky asked._

"_This is pissing me off! He's acting like I'm a probie and as if I didn't know how to treat a crime scene! I'm the SENIOR FIELD AGENT! I even was TEAM LEADER not so long ago! Before he came back and just shoved my things of the desk and yeah, it was MY desk too!" Tony yelled._

_Neither of them noticed Gibbs standing at the door._

"_Anthony…" The older man sighed. "I know this is very hard for you, but you have to give it time."_

"_I can't keep going on like nothing ever happened! Maybe I should just get the hell outta here. I can't take it anymore!"_

"_Going away isn't going to solve the problem, dear boy."_

"_It works for me. I could start over again, it wouldn't be a problem."_

_Now Ducky did notice Gibbs coming closer, but he didn't say anything._

"_This isn't the right way. Maybe you should tell him –"_

"_Oh yeah! Great idea, Ducky. Oh hey, Gibbs, I don't know how to tell you, but you kinda forgot about me being your son?! Yeah, that sure would work." Tony spat._

_Gibbs eyes widened. His son? Tony was his son? How come he couldn't remember?_

"_Well, maybe you should see for yourself." Ducky advised and Tony turned around._

_Father and son looked at each other before Tony turned back towards Ducky. "You promised!" He yelled. "You promised you wouldn't tell him! How could you just let me continue, when he was standing behind me?!"_

"_Anthony." Ducky tried to sooth._

_The young man turned around and was about to walk away, when his father laid a hand on his arm._

"_Tony."_

_Tony just ripped himself from his father's grip and stormed away._

_Gibbs sighed. "Why didn't you tell me, Duck?"_

"_I don't think it's my job to tell you about your own son." Ducky answered and angrily stomped away._

_Gibbs felt guilty. Tony was his son and he couldn't remember. And the boy wanted to defend Gibbs by letting things be like they were. If he wouldn't have been standing at the door, he'd have never known that Tony wasn't just his senior field agent. He had to make things right again. He had lost a child before and he wasn't going to lose another one._

_The ex-marine got into his car and suddenly had a feeling that told him to open the glove box. There were a few photos inside. He took them out and looked them over. On one photo was a young boy, not older than 12, he was grinning into the camera, in his hands he held a basketball._

_Gibbs had to look at the second photo twice. That was actually him, with the boy from the first photo on his lap. He would recognize those green eyes everywhere. The boy was definitely Tony. So it was true._

_Memories came back to him. Emotions welled up. He'd really forgotten all about his son. The boy he loved as if he was his own flesh and blood. He remembered everything clearly now. He had to talk to Tony. Hopefully the boy would listen to him._

_AN: That was it. Liked it? Hope so. Thanks for sticking with me and my story. Appreciate it. Take care and stay tuned._


	40. Chapter 40

_AN: Hey there! I'm actually pretty surprised I've already written the next chap. Don't get used to it ^^ I dedicate this chap to my best friend Anni. It's her 18__th__ birthday today. We'll celebrate later. Honey, I love you! Have fun reading guys!_

_Chp.40_

_Gibbs drove to Tony's apartment as fast as he could. He couldn't risk losing his son. He had to try to talk to him, maybe everything would turn out alright. He still couldn't understand how he could've forgotten about his boy. Amnesia or not, this was just too much. Gibbs prayed that his son would forgive him. He really loved the kid. He didn't care that Tony wasn't his biological son, never had._

_Arriving at the apartment complex, he parked his car and spotted Tony's beloved Mustang. Hoping that he wouldn't be too late, Gibbs grabbed the envelop with the photos and climbed up the stairs. The lights were on so Tony had to be home._

_Gibbs knocked on the door and then waited for a reply. When none came he knocked again, a bit louder this time. Still no reply. "Tony? Tony come on, open the door." He got no answer. "Tony, I need to talk to you."_

"_Go away." Came the reply._

"_No, I won't. We need to talk."_

"_No, we don't." The young agent was somewhere in his living room, probably on the couch._

"_Alright. I need to talk to you and I need you to listen to me."_

_Gibbs heard Tony groan and then the man came towards the door. After some time the door was opened and the senior field agent stood there clad in a pair of sweets and an old Baltimore PD shirt. Gibbs tried not to be jealous. He didn't know why Tony still kept the cloth. It was in his past. Tony was working at NCIS now, well at least until now. Gibbs hoped it'd stay this way._

"_Can I come in?" He ex-marine asked._

"_That's why you came here in the first place right?" Tony spat and then turned around and went back to his couch, leaving the front door open._

_Gibbs walked inside and then shut the door. He walked over to where his son sat. The TV was playing some old movie and Gibbs grabbed the remote from Tony's hands and shut if off. Then he sat down on the coffee table in front of his son. Tony looked everywhere but his father._

"_Tony… I… I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a horrible father and I understand if you hate me. I just want you to know that I'm unbelievable sorry for the way I've treated you. I know you're no probie, you're a great agent and I'm proud of you." Tony still wouldn't look at his father. Gibbs sighed. "I'm sorry, Son." He said and then stood up and went to the door._

"_Dad!" He heard his son call and Gibbs' heart jumped with joy. He turned around and looked at the young man who was standing in front of him now. Tony looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Dad. The way I reacted and all was immature. I should have talked to you, I just didn't know how. I don't hate you, I never would."_

_Gibbs noticed the dark circles around his son's eyes. When was the last time he'd slept?_

_The ex-marine always seemed so cold and as if he didn't like to show or receive affection, but he did. He really did. So Gibbs opened his arms and waited. Tony looked up and his eyes widened. A smile came to Gibbs' lips and the young agent returned it just before he let himself being pulled into a hug. He loved his dad's hugs. They were the best._

"_I'm sorry, Son." Gibbs said again._

"_Don't be. Everything's fine." He answered. Tony felt warmness overcome him. He felt safe. So he laid his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes._

"_When was the last time you slept, Kiddo?"_

"_Dunno." Tony replied._

"_Then let's get you into bed." Gibbs said._

"_Don't wanna."_

"_You need sleep, Tony. Have you eaten?" He asked. "You feel so light."_

"_I'm good, Dad."_

"_Every time you say that you're not. Maybe I should call Ducky."_

"_Daaad!" Tony groaned. "Told ya I'm fine, right?"_

"_You better be." Gibbs responded. "But you haven't answered my question. Have you eaten?"_

"_Ahm… yeah? Think so. Don't know when, though."_

_Gibbs grumbled with displeasure. "And I guess you don't have any food in your fridge?" He didn't really expect an answer. "No… Didn't think you had. Pizza alright?"_

"_You have to ask?" Tony answered and then grinned when his father pulled from the embrace, went to the phone and dialed the number next to the phone._

_Tony went into the kitchen and pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge. He returned to the living room just as Gibbs hung up. Tony walked over to the couch and sat down. Gibbs did the same and then took the offered bottle. The younger man took the remote and zapped around in search for a movie._

_After a while the door bell rang. Tony jumped into action, but Gibbs pulled him back onto the couch. "I got it covered." He said and went to the door._

_Tony went to his fridge and took a few more bottles of beer out, he was actually really hungry right now. His stomach growled when he smelled the pizza. Gibbs laughed and put the box onto the coffee table._

_The young agent didn't hesitate before he opened the lid and took out a piece. He bit into it and moaned at the great taste. "God, I love pizza."_

"_Mhm." Gibbs acknowledged. _

"_Hey! Look! '__The Defiant Ones'! You know with Tony Curtis and Sidney Poitier? __Great movie! These two guys, right - A black guy and a white guy - escape from a southern chain gang. They're chained together__ –"_

"_No, Tony, I don't know it." Gibbs interrupted._

"_Awww come on! You haven't seen it? It's from '58. You have to see it. It's kinda like when I was chained to Jeffrey." Tony said._

"_Jeffrey? You mean White?" The ex-marine asked._

"_Uhm… yeah. White. Jeffrey White."_

"_You still thinking 'bout him?" Gibbs asked. "You can't honestly tell me you liked him."_

"_But I did!" Tony protested. "Wait a sec! You remember him?! You remember Jeffrey?"_

_SLAP!_

"_Of course I remember you being chained to a serial killer, Tony." _

"_Oh… okay then." Tony said and continued eating, while watching the movie._

_Gibbs watched him sitting unmoving, looking slightly uncomfortable. The older man remembered that Tony had always liked to snuggle up pretty tight to Gibbs when he was little. They hadn't watched a single movie without Tony pressed up against him. He smiled at the memory._

_Maybe the boy would get to sleep faster if he was comfortable. Gibbs laid an arm around Tony's shoulder and pulled him against his side. The young man laid his head on the nearest shoulder. Then he sighed. Not long after, Tony closed his eyes and fell asleep._

"_Night, Kiddo." Gibbs whispered and stroked over the younger man's head._

_AN: Hope you all liked it and review. Thanks btw for all those great reviews I received. It's always great to hear that people like what I write. You guys are honestly the best. Thank you so much! - Sina_


	41. Chapter 41

AN: Hey guys! I won't even try to apologize. Not just because it's a sign of weakness, but it's been over a year since I last updated. Well anyway, this is the final chapter. I'm not happy with the way this story went, I'd only 5 chp planned to begin with and now look at this. I really hope you enjoyed it a little at least. Please stay tuned for more stories. I just found a story I've had for the past 2 yrs! I'll try to work with that one. But don't expect anything anytime soon. I'm finished with school, but I'm still in Germany and not in the US as an au pair... This sucks. I'm depressed. Ok, don't want to bother you with that. Enjoy!

Oh and btw head slap me, if you want to reprimand me ;)

Chp. 41

"Oh my god, that is so sweet!" Abby exclaimed. "I can't believe you forgave him that soon."

"Me neither." Gibbs said. By now everyone was settled in the living room again, this time with Tony sitting on the armrest.

The young agent just shrugged. "He's still my dad, you know?"

"I always thought the two of you were made to be father and son, but that you actually are… oh my god this is so great!" The goth was bouncing on the couch.

"You should really stop drinking that much caf-pow!, Abby." McGee said, trying not to get hurt by her spikes.

Everyone was laughing and happy. You could only hope that it would stay that way.

A few weeks later, everything seemed almost years ago. Everyone, minus Gibbs, who was upstairs with the director, was silently working at their desk. They hadn't had a case and so they were doing long due paperwork. A groan escaped one of the males and surprisingly it wasn't Tony, but McGee.

"You okay there, McGoo?" The Italian asked.

"It's just that we haven't had a case for weeks." The youngest agent complained.

"You saying you want a marine to die, McGee?" Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

Tim winced and started to stutter. "Ahm… n-no Boss, of… of course not."

Tony decided to help his partner. "Well, he's right, Boss. It's like the bad guys are on vacation or something."

"But that is a good thing, is it not?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, for the victims, but not for us, Zee-vah." He ended his sentence with a paper ball to her forehead.

She shot him a murderous look. "Remember that I can kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip." She warned.

"Uh… looks like we'll get a murder here soon, Probie." Tony joked. "But you know that it wasn't really clever to threaten me here." He opened his arms wide. "Everyone'd know that you're the one who killed me."

Gibbs just shook his head at them and continued to work through the huge pile of paper on his desk.

"Hey, Boss, I'm gonna take a quick break, okay? Who wants some new coffee?" Ziva and Tim declined politely. "Right. Just three then." Tony said.

"Three?" Ziva asked him.

"Sure. One for me and two for the bossman. You know how he gets without his coffee. And when there's paperwork included…" He trailed off and Ziva nodded knowingly. "Boss?"

Gibbs looked at him. They would go home soon anyway. "Go."

"Back in 10." Tony announced and then went away.

It didn't even take him five minutes to Starbucks, where Tony just knew that his dad loved their coffee. He ordered two plain black ones, extra strong and one hazelnut latte, extra sweet for himself.

He also bought a sandwich, remembering the way the Probie's stomach had grumbled earlier.

Tony walked back into the NCIS building. "Hey, Robstar."

"Hey, DiNozzo, back already?" The security man asked.

"Yeah, just a quick coffee run. You know the boss." He winked at the other man and then continued his way towards the elevator.

"Agent DiNozzo? No, wait, let me through. I need to talk to him. Agent DiNozzo!" A young woman yelled.

Tony turned around and looked at her. He didn't have the same taste as his dad, but that redhead did look good. He walked back towards the woman that was now struggling against the security guard.

"Rob, Rob it's cool. Let her go." Tony told the man. "I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how can I help you?"

She shot the guard a dirty look and then glanced at Tony. "I need your help."

Her blue eyes begged him to help and so he nodded. "Alright. Rob give her a visitor's badge." The security guard gave her the badge. "There you go. Okay, come with me. I'm sure my boss can help you."

"No!" She exclaimed. "Can't we talk here? Somewhere private down here?"

Tony looked confused. "Ahm… stairs." He agreed.

They walked up the stairs and then stopped at the second floor. "So… what can I help you with?"

"You're Anthony… Tony DiNozzo, right?" She asked.

Tony frowned at her. "Yeah, my friends call me Tony. Are you okay?"

"And you work with Leroy Jethro Gibbs." It wasn't a question.

"That's the boss. Okay, you seem to know something here, but I don't. Who are you?" The girl was starting to creep him out.

"My… my name's Kelly Shelton. Former Gibbs. I was told that -" She told him.

"Hold on." He interrupted. "You're… you're Kelly?" He couldn't look more shocked.

She sighed. "Yes. And Jethro Gibbs is my father."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're supposed to be dead!" He said.

"I know… I was in a car crash, together with my mom. She died, but I didn't. My father… Thomas Shelton, he and his wife Debbie took me in. They told me that my dad was dead, too. When I got older, I started asking questions, but they wouldn't answer me. Debbie died a few years ago and Thomas is dead now, too. But before he died… he told me the truth." There were tears in her eyes.

"So you came here." Tony said quietly. He didn't know what to think, but he knew that his dad – Gibbs – missed his daughter.

"Yes…"

"Why do you know _my_ name?"

"I did some research on my dad and you're his 2IC. It's not like I could just walk in there and tell him, you know? I thought you could maybe help me."

Tony sighed. "Of course." He forced a smile to his lips. "Why don't you just wait here and I go get him?" She nodded and so he went into the office.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled when he saw him. "Where the hell have you been? You were gone for 30 minutes!" He yanked the coffee from his agent and took a sip, but then spat it back into the cup. "It's stone cold!" He growled.

"Uh…" He'd totally forgotten the coffee. He threw the sandwich at McGee without saying anything. "Listen, Boss, I need to talk you."

Gibbs noticed the change in Tony and nodded, steering him towards he elevator.

"Ahm… no, not here. Stairs." He said and walked there.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Yeah." Tony answered and opened the door.

Gibbs followed him and saw the young woman. If Tony told him now that he found a new girl, he would hurt him, bad.

"DiNozzo, I really don't have time for this." He warned.

"You really need to hear this." Tony answered and then nodded at the woman. "Boss… I know this probably sounds really weird and I'd appreciate it, if you wouldn't slap me."

Gibbs growled again.

"Right. Boss, this is Kelly. Kelly Shelton, also known as Kelly Gibbs." He said.

Gibbs inhaled sharply and then looked at the young woman. Red hair, blue eyes that looked so familiar. "Kelly?" He whispered.

The young woman bit her lips as tears streamed down her cheeks. She nodded. "Oh, Daddy." She choked out.

Gibbs hugged her hard, his own cheeks tear streaked. "Kells… Oh, god, Kells."

"I missed you so much, Daddy." She sobbed.

"I missed you, too, Honey."

Tony didn't want to disturb any longer and so he quietly slipped back into the office. "Hey, guys? Go home." He told the two remaining agents.

"What? Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"He's busy. Go home and get some sleep. Have a nice weekend." He grinned.

"Cool. Have a nice weekend, too, Tony." McGee said and the two went away.

Tony started to pack his stuff together and with one last glance at Gibbs' desk, he went away himself.

On his way home, Tony made a quick stop at the liquor store. Once he was in his apartment, he put the bottle on the coffee table and flopped down onto the couch, before taking a long drink from the bottle.

Meanwhile Gibbs had taken Kelly back to his house. "It looks almost the same. Do you still have that boat downstairs?" She asked her father.

He smiled. "It's another one. Want to see it?" She nodded and so they went into the basement.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Kelly stated.

"So are you." Gibbs answered and kissed the top of her head. He had to stop himself from grinning like a mad man, when Kelly leaned back against him. "Kells?"

"Hm?"

"What happened back then?" He asked.

Kelly sighed and sat down on the stairs. Gibbs sat down next to her. "I survived the crash…" She began telling him the story of her life.

Tony was drunk, not wasted but really drunk. It still wasn't enough for his liking. He knew that he could never replace his fa – boss' daughter, but he'd hoped anyway. Well, he knew better now. So he thought about leaving.

"I shouldgo home… Baaaack to the roots. Italy s'nice. Pizza e'where." He took another sip and leaned back into the cushion. 'Jus' like the ol'man.' He thought before nodding off.

It was Monday morning and Tony hadn't done anything but drinking all weekend long. Why did he actually go back to the office? Well, a few more days wouldn't hurt. He had to check the available jobs in Italy first, anyway.

Everyone was so cheerful. Well, everyone but Tony, that is. Ziva noticed first. "What is wrong, Tony? Had a busy weekend, yes?"

"You know me. Lots of girls I had to please." He lied.

"Uh… you are disgusting."

He shrugged. "You asked."

That made Gibbs look up too, but he wasn't thinking anything of it. The boy had probably partied too much.

The day went by without anything major. Before anyone could leave, Gibbs spoke up. "Dinner at mine. Be there around 1900."

"Yes, Boss." McGee said, smiling.

"What is the occasion?" Ziva asked curious.

"You'll see." He answered and Ziva swore she could see Gibbs wink at her.

Ducky, Abby, McGee and Ziva arrived together. The ME had insisted on picking them up.

"What about young Anthony?" He asked, before stepping out of the car.

"He's probably there already." McGee answered.

They stepped into the house and were greeted by Gibbs and a young woman at his side.

"Guys, meet Kelly. My daughter." He said grinning from ear to ear.

They had a wonderful dinner and were now eager to hear about Kelly.

"Oh my…" Ducky exclaimed.

"What is it, Duck?" Gibbs asked him.

"Where's Anthony?"

Everyone stopped laughing. They hadn't even noticed. McGee pulled out his cell. "I'll call him." The man in question picked up on the fourth ring.

"Yeah!" He sounded out of breath.

"Uh… hey, Tony. It's McGee. Where are you?"

"Hawaii! Where do you think I am?" He snapped.

McGee bit his lip. "Why aren't you here? I mean at Gibbs'?

There was a pause. "I'm busy." He answered and hung up.

Tim looked puzzled. "He hung up on me."

Abby shoved back her chair. "What kind of friends are we? We didn't even notice!"

"Abby, he is a grown man. He makes his own decisions." Ziva told her.

"You don't get it." The goth said and went into the kitchen.

Gibbs went after her. "What is it, Abs?"

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony." She sighed. "He loves you Gibbs. He loves you and you forget all about him, because you got your daughter back!"

"That's not true!" He defended himself.

"Isn't it?" She challenged. "Gibbs, you know how insecure he is."

"Is everything okay?" Kelly walked into the kitchen and Gibbs closed his mouth again.

"You haven't told her." Abby said and it wasn't a question.

"No, not yet. I…" He sighed. "I forgot." The thought disgusted him.

"Forgot what?" The redhead asked. "Daddy?"

Abby bit her lip and waited. "Tony." He sighed again. "Tony's your brother." Kelly just looked at him. "I adopted him."

"Why didn't you say something? He should be here. I want to get to know him better. He helped me getting to you, Daddy." Gibbs stared at her. "Hold on, I thought his last name's DiNozzo."

"Yeah. He kept it. And good thing he did or we wouldn't be working together." Gibbs answered.

Kelly nodded and then walked towards her father, kissing his cheek. "What are you waiting for? Get him here already."

"Love you, Kells." He said and hugged her.

"Love you, too, Daddy." She answered and then shoved him out of the kitchen.

He sped to his son's apartment and knocked on the door. Tony wouldn't appreciate it, if he just barged it.

After a few moments the door opened. OSU shirt, sweatpants and a pair of grey socks. His hair stuck to his head and it was slightly wet. He must have gotten out of the shower recently.

"We got a case, Gibbs?" The young Italian asked in a neutral voice.

No dad, not even a boss. It was a small thing, but it cut into Gibbs' heart. "No. No case."

"Then what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Déjà vu." Tony mumbled and went to sit on his couch.

Gibbs went in and closed the door behind him. He took in the bottles of beer and other alcohol. "What happened here?"

"Life." Was the only answer he got.

"I know you're angry. And you have every right to be." He saw Tony tense and sat down beside him. "I was shocked. I thought Kelly died together with her mom and then she's there. Right in front of me."

Tony didn't answer.

"I didn't know how to handle everything. I was so shocked and… god, Tony, I thought she was dead."

"I know." Came the soft reply. "I know that I could never replace her. She's your flesh and blood." Tony shrugged.

"No one could ever replace her." Tony winced at that. He'd always known, but it hurt anyway. "No one could ever replace you either. You both are my kids. And I love you equally." The young man started to say something. "No, Tony. It doesn't matter that biologically you're not mine. You may not have my blood, but you have my heart."

That was certainly not something you ever heard from Gibbs.

"And I'm sorry I hurt you, son. I never meant to."

'This is getting ridiculous. Gibbs never talks that much, not about his feelings anyway. And a sorry now, too?' Tony thought.

"Tony?"

"It's just that… I'm…" He sighed. "I'm just not very confident… and… I don't know."

Gibbs risked to put his arm around his son's shoulder to pull him closer. "I know. But believe me, sweetheart, you'll always be my baby boy."

"Ooookaaay. Stop it! This is getting way too cheesy." Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs laughed and ruffled his hair, before planting a soft kiss on top of his head. "You're probably right. But I love you anyway, kiddo."

Tony grinned and hugged his father. "I know, Dad. And I love you, too."


End file.
